


Lilacs & Lunas (Completed)

by TAEstful_Cherry



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SHINee, WAYV
Genre: Alpha Kim Jongin | Kai, Alpha Lee Taemin, Alpha Nakamoto Yuta, Alpha Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Babies, Blood and Violence, Bottom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Bottom Ten, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Lee Taemin, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, Fire, Fluff, Humans vs. Werewolves, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Miscarriage, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Mpreg, Multi, Nesting, Nesting ten, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Omega Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Omega Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Omega Lee Taeyong, Omega Mark Lee (NCT), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post Mpreg, References to Knotting, Self-Lubrication, Shower Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Smut, Sub Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Tags May Change, Top Lee Taemin, Violence, Werewolves in Heat, Wolves, baby bump, baby wayv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 55,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAEstful_Cherry/pseuds/TAEstful_Cherry
Summary: Ten was running as fast as he could. He was in his wolf form because hell, running on four legs was better than two.  If he could get to the neighboring pack he was safe, they harbored omegas.He could hear his alpha close behind him. Now why was he running from his alpha? Because he had enough and he couldn't bring a child into an abusive world. Not to mention his alpha has sworn if the baby was a girl he would have her removed. Ten knew he was only carrying one child and he could bear to lose a pup.((PLEASE DO NOT REPOST OR TRANSLATE thanxx))
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taeyong, Lee Taemin/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 22
Kudos: 119





	1. The Beginning Of It All

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY DEPICT ANGST AND MISCARRIAGE IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ THE FOLLOWING THEN THIS STORY ISNT FOR YOU.  
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MISCARRIAGE AND ANGST   
> DONT LIKE THIS DONT READ IT  
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MISCARRIAGE AND ANGST   
> DONT LIKE THIS DONT READ IT  
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

* * *

## The Beginning of It All

* * *

Ten was running as fast as he could. He was in his wolf form because hell, running on four legs was better than two. If he could get to the neighboring pack he was safe, they harbored omegas. 

He could hear his alpha close behind him. Now why was he running from his alpha? Because he had enough and he couldn't bring a child into an abusive world. Not to mention his alpha has sworn if the baby was a girl he would have her removed. Ten knew he was only carrying one child and he could bear to lose a pup. Now all the stress from the situation had made him go into an early labor which wasn't a good sign.

Soon he ran head on onto a guard of the new territory. He backed up whimpering before shifting back to his human form. He was gasping for breath. "Please you have to help me with my alpha is after me he's gonna kill me." He gasped out and was soon ushered into the territory and the healers hut.

Taemin slept peacefully in his king sized bed, covered by the warmth of his fur blankets that surrounded his frame. It was dark outside, the moon shined brightly throughout his white curtains illuminating the peaceful room.

Taemin was head alpha of his pack and still mate-less. Everyone threw themselves at him but Taemin wanted what everyone else had; his Luna. He was jealous and touched. He wanted to hold and protect what was rightfully his but as alpha of his pack, he couldn’t wander to other packs because it would make him look rouge. Taemin thought about this everyday, being reminded of it by the mark on his upper arm. 

Loud echoed knocks awaken his slumber which in result makes him groan, a voice boomed from outside the door, “We have an emergency! Meet with the healers in 10” Lucas another alpha says leaving immediately after with fast steps. Taemin sighs and pulls the covers back, removing himself from bed and throwing on a black cloak to keep him warm.

He ushered to the healers hut where his attention was needed. Lucas stands inside the tent greeting Taemin with the occurring issue, “what’s going on? Who is this?” He softly asks trying not to scare the already frightened boy. “What is your name and business here omega” he asks, catching a whiff of the omegas smell. He had already been claimed.

Ten was eased onto a pile of furs and covered with a warm blanket. He was obviously going into a slight state of shock. His normally sweet lilac blossom scent going sour from the fear, pain, and shock coursing through his veins. The amount of new scents that were flooding his senses were not making matters much better, they only added to his stress. But The healers were nice and had introduced themselves as taeyeon and Baekhyun they were saying calming words and placing cool clothes on his skin and trying to get him to drink something to help with the pain. 

Then when the alpha came in he shifted away. 'No alpha's, it wasn't safe' his inner omega was screaming at him and he gave a warning growl for the alpha to back off. 

"His name is ten, and you should wait outside, he's been through alot, and he's in labor, we will give you the details once we are settled here. No alphas in the tent during childbirth, you know the rules, it stresses omegas even more." Taeyong said and stood ushering Taemin out of the tent and securing the flap behind him he stood beside the pack alpha in the cold evening air. "He ran away from an abusive alpha, he's seeking refuge for him and his pup here, he's in bad shape. It will be a miracle if he, the pup or both survive the labor." A pained cry came from within the tent and taeyong looked back. "You stay here with Lucas this might take a while.." taeyong said and hurried back into the tent.

When Taemin stepped into the tent, he watched the omegas' pained face turn into a defensive one, hearing the warning the other heeded to him. Taemin bared his fangs and growled back lowly, asserting his alphas dominance. It didn’t help that Taemin was a little cranky from being woken up, so it was only natural for him to be a defensive back. Especially to a rouge omega.

“No alphas in the tent during childbirth, you know the rules, it stresses omegas even more.” Taeyong intervened, pushing him and Lucas out of the tent, following close behind the two. Taemin turned his attention to Taeyong, sighing stressfully. “This really puts me in a situation, abused or not, he belongs to another alpha. You know the possible consequences if he stays, if his alpha comes back I don’t have the right to fight back. He’s marked to another pack Taeyong” he paused hearing the cries of the omega from the tent. Taeyong diminished the conversation and rushed back inside leaving him and Lucas out in the cold winds. 

Taemin wanted to pull his hair. There was a lot to think about and he could really need someone to rant to. Lucas sensed his stress and patted the blonde on the back, “you will figure it out..you always do” he smiles sitting underneath an oak tree in front of the tent. He pats for Taemin to sit, in which he complied and sat down beside the other. Both males knew it was going to be a long night awaiting this pup's arrival, or at least that was their expectation.

Ten nad never been so scared until this moment. The pain was unbearable and the scent of his own blood was filling his senses. The alpha growling at him made him petrified, and did not help his situation one bit. 

"Breathe for me you're safe now and it's going to be alright, i know it hurts, you're almost there you just have to push." Baekhyun said calmly. Baekhyun was hoping this would end well, there was too much blood already a sign of something wrong. He looked up as taeyong returned and got clean towels and more hot water. 

Ten did as he was told and he breathed and then pushed. More pain. He kept this up, breath, push, breathe, push, until finally with a pained cry as finally, Finally he had his child.

But something was terribly wrong. There was no crying. His ears strained for it but there was nothing, no sound. The healers looked at him and shook their heads saying apologies. 

"I'm sorry..." taeyong said. "She didn't make it..." as he took the stillborn and cleaned her up, wrapping her in a cloth. 

Once again ten curled in on himself and started to cry. He'd failed in the most important thing an omega could do. Emptiness filled him, he had no mate and no child. He refused to look at anyone now thin body wracked with sobs. 

"Do you want to hold her...for a bit?? She's beautiful." Taeyong said softly. Ten just nodded and taeyong placed the baby in tens arms. Ten curled around her whispering apologies and prayers until he passed out from exaustion. Baekhyun took the child. 

"You go report to Taeyong, I'll clean up." Baekhyun said with a sad expression. This wasn't the first baby they'd lost, since the camp harbored omegas from all over.

Taeyong nodded and wiped his hands. He walked outside to where taemin and lucas were. "Ten is ok...but..." taeyong sighed and looked at the blood on his clothes. "The pup didn't make it..."

The screaming in the tent intensified, Taemin listened to all the boys cries and attempted to push his baby out. One final painful scream later and the night fell silent, Taemin’s alpha perked grabbing Lucas’s attention. “Something’s wrong..” Lucas looked at him. “The baby-'' Taemin started until quiet sobs made its way to their ears. A saddened Taeyong covered in blood came out of the tent, Taemin rushing to him. “What happened told me everything's okay” he asked. The news that the pup didn’t make it shocked him, looking through a peephole of the tent to see Ten unconscious holding the baby in his arms. “She’s beautiful...” he mumbled. 

Taemin had to make his decision now to let the omega stay or send him back to an abusive hole in the ground considered a pack. Of course he let the omega stay, giving Taeyong direct orders, “clean him up and put him in my room. I will sleep in the loft in the living room for now until we can decide where to go from here. As for the baby...” he paused for a moment, “you know what to do with her” he sadly smiled, taking his glance off the unconscious male. “Extra guards are needed tonight, in case the former alpha decides to attack. Lucas, please inform the guards at the gate to add extra protection to the grounds. I don’t want another death tonight” he said walking away from the medical tent and back into the pack house, the image of Ten reoccurring in his head.

Lucas nodded and was quick to hurry off to the borders. The guards had assembled and had reported seeing a round alpha wolf circling the borders but not coming any closer than 10 feet. 

"Of course, I'll send him pain relief tea when he wakes up, and a few sedatives." Taeyong said. "We can hold a small funeral in the morning. If he needs a permanent place to stay I would open my home up to him." He said and slipped back into the tent to help Baekhyun clean up everything and most importantly clean up ten. They wiped the unconscious omega down with warm clothes and scented soaps and put him in a pair of fresh clothes. 

"I feel so bad, he's been through so much and for this to happen..." Baekhyun said softly. 

"Yeah..." taeyong nodded. "Let's get him safely to the pack house. You carry him, I'll get the medicine he'll need for the next week." 

Baekhyun nodded and scooped ten into his arms holding him like a child. Taeyong filled a bag with pain relief tea, and medication to help ten heels over the next week. They made it to The pack house and Baekhyun put ten in taemin's bed and covered him making sure the omega was comfortable in the furs. Taeyong left the bag beside the bed along with a note on when to take the medicines. They walked out to find taemin.

"When he wakes up be sure to go slow with him. He came from an abusive past and we don't want you scaring the hell out of him, and he has medicine next to his bed. I left you a note on what to do. And when he wakes up send someone to get one of us so we can give him a check up." Baekhyun told taemin.

After Lucas reported what the guards said and Taeyong and Baekhyun gave him special directions on how to care for Ten, he finally got the chance to relax his head. Sitting on the rocking chair in his room, Taemin focused on reading the note for his medicine noting when he should take his first dose. Baekhyun standing beside him replied to the others' commentary, “I’ll keep my distance but if my alpha thinks he’s overstepping his boundaries I won’t hesitate to stand my ground” he avoids eye contact still skimming through the note. “I’ll make sure to get you or Taeyong in the morning but for now get some rest, I’ll stay awake until I know everything is okay.” Usually this meant he would stay up all night aiding to anyone who needs it. 

As Baekhyun left the room, Taemin sighed looking at a tear stained face that shone in the moonlight. An over lingering scent of lilac blossoms filled his airways, making him stare at the boy with protectiveness. His alpha started speaking for him, “I promise if he steps ground on my territory I won’t hesitate to kill him” he growls imagining how horrible another alpha could be to their mate. His eyes glowed a bright blue, illuminating his features, “I’ll protect you Ten” he quietly said leaning back in his chair and keeping an eye on the boy the remainder of the night, not getting a lick of sleep.

Ten slept soundly for the remainder of the night. His body desperately needed rest. He didn't dream at all either. 

The alpha on the borders vanished in the small hours of the morning slinking back to his pack, he knew he was overpowered and outnumbered and went to get reinforcements. He would be back soon to claim what was rightfully his. His mate wouldn't feel safe for long. 

Ten stirred awake at about 8am the next morning. Unfamiliar scents filled his nose and then the scent of an alpha. His eyes snapped open and his dark eyes fixed on taemin who was right beside the bed, an alpha who was too close, and this was the alpha who had growled at him last night. Ten growled again and scooted away ignoring the pain in his lower extremities. It was flight or fight and Ten was gonna run no matter how much it hurt and when he couldn't run he'd fight. He managed to get off the bed and he stood there on wobbling legs glaring daggers at the alpha across from him. "St-stay back.," he stammered backing up even more

It was around 8 in the morning and Taemin was still wide awake watching over the omega. He had only closed his eyes for just a moment until he heard shuffling beside him, assuming Ten was awake. 

He opened his eyes adjusting to the room’s brightness before directing his attention to the omega standing in front of him, Taemin immediately stood and remembered to go easy with the smaller male. “Relax, I’m not here to hurt you” he eased moving to get the bag of medicine for Ten, “I’ll go get Taeyong and Baekhyun. In the meanwhile, take a seat. I’m not here to hurt you” he softly and tiredly spoke moving around Ten who growled at him once again. Taemin’s alpha dared to defend, taking everything in him not to turn around and sit him down himself. 

Eventually, Taemin came back with both his aids who immediately rushed to the boy's care, Taeyong scolding the alpha for doing something wrong. “He stood on his own, I woke up and he was like this” he states crossing his arms and watching from the doorway, his eyes piercing at Ten watching him like a hawk.

"Maybe you should back up just a little bit." Baekhyun said to taemin, and helped taeyong ease ten to sit on the edge of the bed and directed his attention to the omega. "You just need to calm down ten taemin won't hurt you, he'd never hurt anyone, you're safe here, that's why you came here right?"

"Y-yeah." Ten said nodding his head. "I-I'm sorry." He bowed his head showing submission. "It wasn't my place to act like that towards you alpha." He said sadly. 

"Now let's get you some pain relievers and food you need." Taeyong said and left to go use the kitchen in the pack house. Baekhyun helped ten get back into bed and sat him up against the headboard. 

"Did you see him?" Ten asked and looked at taemin. "The alpha who was chasing me....i don't want to go back please don't send me back, i can't go back." He said his whole body was shaking again. He knew his alpha wouldnt rest until ten was back with him.

Taemin’s alpha was happy to see the other finally respect him but the sad look on Ten’s face made that satisfaction die. Taemin replied with a head nod, “it wasn’t my place to be so hostile. Your forgiven...don’t have such a sad look” he spoke softly from the entrance. 

Taemin watched his trusty’s gently handle Ten and give him care. Ten spoke up about the occurring issue, “I have not seen your alpha directly but my guards are keeping a close eye on him” he reassured. Taemin looked away and continued, “if it’s war he wants then it’s what he’ll get. I’ve made my decision to let you stay, you're safer here” he looked back at a wracked up Ten. 

For some reason, a part of him wanted to rush and hold the other in his arms. The other was fragile and innocent and Taemin was attracted towards it. 

However there was always a moment ruined. A watchman rushes into the room and whispers frantically into Taemin’s ear. He nods, “I understand. Occupy the border, I’ll get the rest and meet you out there.” The watchman leaves and Taemin looks at Baekhyun, “block off all entrance ways to this room. Whatever you do you and Taeyong protect him with your life” Taemin strictly spoke giving one last glance at Ten before rushing out of the room to find the other alphas. Loud shouting coming from outside.

* * *

I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS UPDATES WILL OCCUR EVERY TUESDAY 

ENJOY!!!


	2. Staking a Claim

* * *

## Staking a Claim

* * *

Taeyong and Baekhyun looked shocked at the sudden turn of events. They nodded and as taemin left. They were quick to lock the door and push the dresser in front of it, they shut the windows and pulled the curtains shut. "You're going to be perfectly safe." Baekhyun said. The faint sound of shouting could be heard and that made ten feel on edge. This was all his fault. He would blame himself if anyone got hurt. 

Lucas and Jongin met with taemin as they ran to the border. "He's come back with more wolves, if you want to end this. The best way and the honorable way would be to challenge him for his mate. Challenge him, and all the other wolves will stay true to the challenge and there won't be a war." Jongin said. 

Wolves were bound by honor and when a challenge was accepted it was like an oath. Once it was set it would not be broken for fear of angering the goddess of the moon.

Lucas, Jongin and himself all ran to the entrance gate, greeted upon another pack. “I’ll see how things go, I will challenge him if things get out of hand. By the looks of it, this one’s going to get crazy fast” he whispered to Jongin. 

Taemin separated himself from the crowd of wolves, making his presence known to the alpha of the other pack standing front and center. “You’ve rounded our border all night, threatened the well-being of your mate, and now stand in front of our territory with your wolves. Is there anymore trouble you could cause? Leave, and do not return to this part of the land.” He calmly resorted, first asking nicely for the alpha to take his army and leave. 

Of course, not without his ‘mate’ the alpha refused to leave. Taemin looked at Lucas and Jongin then back at the alpha, “then I challenge you for your mate. If I win, I can keep your mate and you will never return to this part of the forest again. If you win, you can have your mate and be on your merry way.” Taemin growled, alphas eyes turning that bright crystal blue; it showed his alpha was In control.

"You have something that's mine and I want them back. The ungrateful bitch ran off and I chased him here." The opposing alpha growled. "I want my mate and child, then I will leave and never return." The alpha stated and took a step forward. "I know he's here so I can smell him." The alpha continued.

“Ungrateful bitch?!” Taemin lunged but was held back by Lucas gripping his shoulder. Taemin looked back at him with fierce eyes, regaining the posture he had moments ago. Both Lucas and Jongin move themselves in front of Taemin, ready to protect him at all costs. 

Lucas and Jongin both gave warning growls as the alpha took a step forward. In a fight they could both easily hold their own when it came to a fight. If the alpha attacked they'd take him down to protect taemin.

"He came to us in pain and with the child, and we helped him. I'm sorry to inform you, you child passed away due to your mistreatment of your mate." Lucas growled out.

To be said, when the opposing alpha heard his child passed away and that he wasn’t getting his omega back the look on his face would be considered overly pissed. “If you agree to the challenge when can begin. If not then we are done here” Taemin looks dead in the eye. And from there all hell broke loose.

From inside the pack house there was screaming and growling. Almost everyone transformed into a wolf, Taemin was a pure black wolf, blue eyes bold and center. He was outstanding from the others, Lucas and Jongin surrounding and protecting him like a barrier.

The opposing alpha attacked. If this was a challenge he would fight the pack alpha for his mate. His wolves followed him. The battle would only stop until he or taemin was dead. It was a fierce fight growling and snarling was coming from both sides as they fought biting and scratching.

Jongin and Lucas both felt the fight would be in their favor. They had some of the strongest packs fighter wise. But the amount of wounded and casualties would determine if they would come out on top. 

Ten could hear the chaos breaking loose. He looked petrified. Both taeyong and Baekhyun had transformed and were ready for someone to break in. The door was blocked by the heavy oak dresser and they had pushed the wardrobe in front of the window. For extra safety Baekhyun had lit a bundle of herbs the smoke of which was used as a scent blocker, so whoever was outside couldn't smell the distressed omega within.

For Taemin, he hadn’t fought another alpha in millennia and now facing one and being single handedly protected by his friends and fellow pack mates, he felt weak. Unlike Jongin and Lucas who felt the pack would win, since his wolves were some of the strongest. Taemin felt the odds were out of his control. 

Losing his train of thought and focus on the fight at hand, he was tackled by the alpha coming from the side. Taemin immediately defended himself and growled loudly reaching his long claws out and bearing his sharp fangs. The two alphas tumble and wrestle roughly, Taemin taking in some major injuries to his head and face. 

Lucas and Jongin were by his side immediately and were trying to tear the huge wolf on top of Taemin off. Finally Taemin managed to get enough strength to push the alpha on top of him off and regain his place on top, completely losing all self control and using his claws to rip and scratch at any place he could get to kill the other.

Lucas being a bigger wolf, managed to pin the alpha into submission once taemin had thrown him off. His claws sank dangerously into the enemy's side. And he bit the wolf's ear exposing his neck to taemin to make the killing blow.

"Do it now you might not get another chance!!!!" Jongjin growled to taemin as he saw Lucas had pinned the alpha to the ground. He was ready to fend off any attacks that came if someone made the foolish idea to lunge.

The fighting around them seemed to stop when the enemy saw that they had their leader pinned.

Everything happening in a flash, he heard Jongin yell, “Do it now you might not get another chance!!!” The alphas neck was exposed and Taemin took the final blow for the struggling alpha but was instead clawed in the side, leaving a large gaping mark near his ribs. The opposing alpha somehow managed to slip a hand away from Lucas and get his final shot at Taemin before Lucas went crazy and murdered him. 

Taemin laid on the ground struggling to breathe from the fight. He held and put pressure on the gaping hole in his side, grunting in pain as blood poured from his side. He tried to stay conscious, barely holding on as everyone from the other pack was chased off, leaving his pack mates of mostly betas and alphas to watch him struggle on the ground. “H..elp” he managed to choke out bearing his fangs from all the pain he was enduring.

At the death of their leader the wolves scattered and ran back onto the woods. Jongjin shifted first and pulled off his shirt bunching it up to stop the bleeding. "Fuck...youre gonna be okay just dont move." He said shakily and called for Mark and told the beta to run and get Baekhyun and taeyong. 

Mark did so and ran off back towards the center of camp to the pack house he pounded on the door. "Taeyong Baekhyun you gotta come quick it's taemin he's really hurt, but he killed the alpha!" He said to the closed door. 

Baekhyun and taeyong shifted back to human form and pushed the dresser away from the door and opened it to reveal a shaken Mark. "Okay you go watch ten and we will take care of this." Taeyong said, grabbing his medical bag.

"O-okay...." Mark said and watched them leave before seeing ten on the bed looking shaken. "Hey it's ok, you're safe. He killed the alpha, that guy won't lay a hand on you ever again." Mark soothed and sat next to ten who nodded relief flooding through him. 

"And now he's hurt because of me..." ten said sadly.

"Yes but he's gonna pull through I just know...." Mark reassured Ten who nodded.

Taemin had shifted long after he was injured. There were beads of sweat on his forehead, with an insane amount of blood and scratches complementing his features. Taemin was laying on the ground with Jongin holding his wound until there was a sign of their med team in sight. He struggled to breathe on his own, shaken up just like the rest from the merciless kill that happened only minutes ago. To say the least, he was dependent on his pack to help him. 

“It was all so quick..” he coughed, a little blood coming up. Lucas told him calmly to stop talking, finally seeing Taeyong and Baekhyun rushing in their direction. He waved them over quickly so they could assess the injuries. However, Taemin was concerned with the omega laying in his room, “is he oka-y?” Taemin coughed up more blood, eyes closing slowly. Jongin shakes his shoulders trying to keep the male away, “treat him quickly! The man is dying” Jongin shouts feeling overwhelmed just like the rest.

"He's fine dont talk dont move, just focus on breathing. Oh hell....okay this is gonna hurt but it's gonna help." Baekhyun said as he saw the wound. He pulled out a bottle full of crushed herbs. The powder would first off staunch the blood and second it had amazing healing and disinfecting properties. He pulled up the shirt covered in blood, and looked at the wound. "Good you have no internal organs damaged it's just a deep flesh wound.." Baekhyun said and poured the powder over the wound. The bleeding slowly came to a stop as he sprinkled the powder over the wound

Taeyong placed bandages over the wound. "There. You are going to be resting. I'm moving you to the healing hut where you're gonna be resting until that has completely healed." 

They eased taemin onto the stretcher and carried him to the tent so he could rest and recover. They returned to take care of the rest of the wounded. Thank the goddess no one had died.

Watching Baekhyun pull out the glass bottle filled with herbs, he squirmed around, “fuck-! Pour the damn powder already” he winced knowing the pain he was about to endure would burn for only a few seconds. Baekhyun caught him off guard powdering his wound, Taemin clenched his teeth and shut his eyes tightly grunting at the burning sensation. Everything slowly came to an end as he was bandaged safety and put on a stretcher to the healing hut. 

The team carried him all the way asking Lucas and Jongin to stay whenever they arrived. On Baekhyun’s way out, he grabbed his wrist grabbing the others attention. “You never answered my question..” he paused looking at Baekhyun, “is Ten okay? I don’t care about my well-being. I need to know if he’s doing fine.” Taemin slowly loosened his grip as Baekhyun reassured him and told the man to rest, Taemin following doctors orders.

### ***1 week Later***

Taeyong gave taemin a checkup and deemed him fit to be released from the healers. The pack alpha had healed nicely, wolves healed fast. "Okay so Ten has started to walk around just be careful and go slow around him he's still jumpy...he's slightly warmed up to Lucas so that's a start." Taeyong said to taemin as he cleaned up around the hut. "But everyone warms up to Lucas, you know how he is, he's an overgrown puppy."

Meanwhile Ten was exploring the camp with Mark. The young beta was showing him everything. The pack territory was huge and against the mountains. They had a variety of different things. Hot Springs if you traveled up the mountain a bit, a waterfall and swimming hole, and in the fields at the base a small grove of peach trees and a grove of apples. It was really a small paradise.

Taemin was just deemed fit to be released from the hut after a week. Of course wolves healed quickly but it felt like a lengthy recovery to him.

“There’s so much to get done” he mumbles with a sigh escaping his mouth. It had seemed everything was going good after a week, Taeyong telling him about Ten and how the omega was slightly warming up. This brought a smile to his face, especially hearing how he was growing on to Lucas another alpha. Although he was an overgrown puppy so Taemin chuckled at Taeyong’s remark about him. “I swear sometimes I think he should have been a beta from how quirky he is” he smiled, walking on the morning grounds; inhaling the dewy scent. 

Taemin had truly picked a great atmosphere for his pack house, admiring the close mountain range and all the different luxuries any wolf could have living here. It had caught his attention however that Taeyong wasn’t with Ten, “So..if you're here, who’s with Ten? I hope he’s not roaming alone” Taemin bit his lip trusting his friend and head doctor not to leave the omega alone. Although he won the challenge and killed off the alpha, there would always be worry in his mind that someone could attack again. “If you could please take me to him, today we can arrange the room arrangements.”

"Mark is with him. He's perfectly safe with him. I'll take you to them. Let's go, I know they were walking around the territory. We will find them eventually." Taeyong said and finished tidying up the tent. He smiled at taemin. "Let's go." He said and walked out of the tent waiting for taemin to follow. Once outside he looked at the pack alpha. "Ten wanted to talk to you. We told him that you killed the alpha, and i think he feels indebted to you....i told him no need to worry, but you did challenge his mate so...i think he feels like he belongs to you now." The other continued. They were walking towards the center of the territory where most of the main buildings were. 

"I told him you aren't like that and did it to protect him, you'd do it do it for any refugee." Taeyong continued. "Ah and when you see him don't mention his child. We had the funeral the say after the battle and he's still shaky about that. He visits the small graveyard every night before he sleeps.....it's a shame that had to happen. I hope in the future he's blessed with a large healthy family."

Taemin stares at him a little surprised, nervously laughing and rubbing the back of his neck. “I don’t want him to feel indebted to me, I knew he would probably feel that way; which is why I worried about challenging his alpha in the first place, but I’m not like that.” He sighed moving his arm back down to his side, “thank you for telling me that, I’ll make sure to pass the message that I don’t ‘own’ refugees. Even though most omegas here throw themselves at me anyway” he mumbles the last part. In the distance he could see two bodies standing and observing the mountains that set out further but are actually part of his territory. “Look, that must be them. I can smell lilac blossoms from here” he hinted at Ten’s scent. His mind didn’t click right then and there not seeing the signs that screamed mate. Taemin and Taeyong came Into hearing distance of the two, clearing his throat for both boys to notice he and Taeyong were there. “Hello~ did everyone sleep well?”

"Well who wouldn't you're good looking and not to mention the pack alpha! But please don't take that the wrong way. I'm not throwing myself at you. In seeing someone so..." taeyong said sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck. He smiled over at taemin as the other mentioned ten's scent. Interesting that taemin could smell the other so strongly taeyong could barely smell anything, only a hint of a scent. Maybe that meant something.

"Hyungs!" Mark greeted and waved as he heard taemin and looked seeing the pack alpha and taeyong. "I was just showing Ten around the entire territory!" He said brightly. "I'm so glad you're all better, everyone was worried sick about you! See ten i told you he was gonna be perfectly fine." Mark smiled at ten who was looking warily at Taemin but still offered a smile.

"I'm glad you're better, I was worried. I felt bad it was my fault. I led him here and I'm sorry..." ten said apologetically.

“Oh-well I feel flattered from the compliments, thank you” he chuckles, “but make sure to see your special ‘someone’ somewhere else besides the showers. I hope I don’t ever hear that again” he smirked playfully, laughing at Taeyong. 

* * *

**hello everyone!**

**i hope you are enjoying this fic so far**

**please subscribe and or bookmark to get notified for the next part!**

**stay tuned for Thursday's update**

**i hope you all have a happy holiday and stay healthy!!!!!**

**please do not share this story by posting it on other sites under any circumstances.**

**if you do see this work on another site please report it for copyright infringement and notify me.**


	3. Scent of Lilacs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Everyone! Stay healthy and let's hope 2021 brings good vibes.

* * *

## Scent of Lilacs

* * *

As the two neared by, Mark greeted them. He chuckled lightly at his enthusiasm but regardless replied just as happy to see the two boys getting along. “Thank you Mark, it’s good to see you two” he nods his head then directs his attention to Ten who gave him weary eyes but still smiled nonetheless. “You two Ten, glad to see you’re well” he replied feeling the urge to rant come from Ten.

He looked at Taeyong then back to Ten with reassuring eyes, “don’t be sorry. I told you I was going to protect you and I meant every word. It wasn’t your fault so don’t look at the negative..look at the positive side. Your home is with us now, we will make sure to take care of you well.”

Taeyong flushed. "We didn't think anyone was there...shit!" He said and covered his face from the embarrassment. "You'll never ever hear that again. I can assure you that! Gods this is embarrassing." He whined. 

"Thank you...for everything. I haven't met people this nice...besides my mother." Ten said. "Some days I can't believe this is real. It's so different from my previous pack." Ten said. He felt like he had a second chance now. He had gone through hell most of his life but this was a fresh start. He was happy. And there was something about taemin, his scent was...strong but....nice, maybe it was because he had been staying in the alphas bed for the past week. Tens inner wolf wanted to just move closer to taemin and be bathed in the scent, but ten refused he didn't want to throw himself at an alpha he was better than that. And what if he turned out like his last alpha...

Taemin nods with a slight smile tugging at his lips, “Your welcome. Don’t feel afraid to ask a favor from any of us, we will be more than welcome to help you. This is your new home so enjoy it, there’s a lot to explore” he finishes, taking one last glance at Ten before taking a deep breath and exhaling all his worries away. 

Taemin looked at the mountains behind the boys spacing out about Ten. Ever since he slept in his bed, his scent lightly lingered on Ten making him smell like warm cocoa and peppermint. It made Taemin want to completely submerge himself with the others touch but always kept his distance in fear of scaring the other. His wolf spoke for him, ‘you know he might feel the same if you just try and get closer with him.’ He ignored the wolf's request and looked back down continuously going on with their conversation. “What I’m here to talk to you about is your room situation. Since I’m head alpha, you can’t room with me in case you go into heat or for me to run so would you like to meet other omegas and have a roommate or stay alone?”

Ten felt a bit sad that he wouldn't be able to bask in the others scent any longer but he knew it was the right thing to move out. He looked thoughtful for a few moments. A roommate sounded nice but ten really wanted a room to himself. A place that smells only like him and no one else. "Could I room alone?? I think that's what i'd be most comfortable with at the moment." He said.

"There is that nice home by the waterfall, and I know there's now an empty suite in the pack house." Mark said. During the small skirmish they had only lost one wolf he had been older and one of the pack elders. He had lived in the pack house. But since his passing the room had been cleaned out and emptied. 

Taemin nods, “you may room alone. However, I want him in the pack house close to me. Just in case anything happens again we can all be in reach to help him” Taemin said. Sadly, he wanted to keep Ten his room but would be sure to let him visit sometimes, for bonding purposes. 

“Alright it has been settled, Ten you will stay in the empty suite in the pack house. I’ll show you where that is, then you can settle in. Oh! And we all live in the pack house too so if you need us we’re at your convenience.” Taemin smiled and began leading them up the staircase ending in a beautiful decorated living room where most wolves hang out in the morning then disburse for their afternoon wellness. “Mark can show you around a bit more later, it’s a big house to get lost in'' he said continuing on and eventually greeting Ten at the front door of his suite, “this is our stop. Hope you like it, and I’m on the very top floor if you need me” he smiled.

Ten nodded. He followed taemin to the pack house taeyong went his separate way but Mark followed him he was making sure ten would be okay with taemin he didn't want the other to get spooked again. 

He never expected the room to be so nice. As taemin opened the door to the suite it was like a small apartment. It had bay windows that looked out towards the orchards, a cozy bed in the corner, a door leading to the bathroom off to the side and bookshelves with books. Ten was amazed and he immediately liked the room. "I-i love it...it's huge...thank you so much." he said amazed and stepped into the room. He looked to taemin. "I know where you are, I stayed in your room for the past week, Baekhyun told me."

Taemin smiled seeing Ten’s reaction to his new room. It was like Ten was a little kid in a candy shop. The room was well decorated and lined with beautiful interior. It was also well kept from the previous owner, who happened to be an older wolf that had already passed away. “I’m glad you like it, you're very welcome. If you need clothes ask Taeyong or Baekhyun, they seem to be your size” he stated. He nods whenever Ten said he knew where his room was, “good. Now that I know you made it here safely I should take my leave. I’m sure everyone is hungry so I’ll go make lunch” he suggested turning around to leave. 

  
  


Whenever he left the two, Taemin went to the kitchen seeing Taeyong and his special someone making out on the kitchen counter. He cleared his throat looking away, “I thought I told you I don’t want to see that. You have rooms!”

Ten nodded. He closed the door as taemin left. He moved around the room taking in everything and every little detail. He sat down on the bed and smiled. A full on smile something he hadn't done in a long time. He was safe, he had a place to live, he didn't have to worry about his previous alpha anymore. He was free. He decided to take a nap before lunch is ready. He curled up and quickly fell asleep.

Taeyong gave a squeak of surprise and was quick to push Jongin off of him. "Oh shit!" He said. He looked nervously between Taemin and Jongin. "We're sorry..." he pouted and tried to fix his mussed up hair.

"Won't happen again sorry!" Jongin said. "At least you didn't catch us in the act." He teases.

He re-opened his eyes as the two separated from their make out. He smiles bitterly at Jongin, “I’ve already seen you ‘in the act.’ Didn’t you forget it’s a communal shower? Anyone could have walked in. But it seems like the gods have cursed me” he scrunched his nose, remembering the moment he wanted to forget forever. “Just..go to your rooms. You both have a private one, why not just do it there? Or go to the empty house by the waterfall, so nobody has to hear that” he said moving past them to get things prepared for lunch. He grabbed sandwich bread, peanut butter and jelly to make PB&J’s then grabbed bowls that he could put fresh fruit into. “Anyways, are you too hungry? I’m making lunch.” Taemin went over to the fridge grabbing a pineapple, apple, and grapes. “Also, do you think Ten would like fruit? He just seems like someone who doesn’t.”

"You heard us that's different from seeing! We had the shower curtain up!" Taeyong protested and he covered his blushing face before just leaning over and hiding his smaller frame in Jongin's bigger one. 

"I could go for some food." Jongin said and taeyong just nodded quietly. 

"Um I don't know you could always offer them and see?" Taeyong said. "We just offered him vegetables and meat. while he was still recovering, and he seemed to really enjoy that. So fruits would be a good addition to his diet. Want me to go ask him what he wants??"

“Okay fine, I heard you in the act. But that doesn’t change how I feel! You both are my most trusted wolves, I don’t want to remember hearing you in the showers every time I see you” he shakes his head. He did feel a little jealous that the two had each other, but of course that was just because he’s been waiting for his mate forever.

“Great I’ll make you both a bowl and sandwich, but no. I’ll just offer and see if he likes them, it might be a waste but someone else will always eat them” he chuckled, being reminded of Mark who takes anyone’s leftovers.

Taemin finishes up lunch and lays the meal out on the large dining table where everyone eats. “Taeyong, could you go wake up Ten and tell him lunch is ready? Everyone else as well please. I need to go get prepared in more appropriate clothes so I’ll be down in just a moment.”

"Dont worry youll find your mate one day i just know it." Taeyong said. "Who knows you maybe know them right now and you have no idea that the two of you were meant to be." He was talking about Ten. He had seen the way Taemin was looking at him and how he talked about him and he knew that Taemin's wolf had made its decision. Taeyong knew that Ten needed someone to take care of him and show him love something his previous mate didn't have. 

"Awesome, it looks great." Jongin said he gently pulled away from taeyong and moved to the table after taemin put the food out. 

Taeyong found everyone and told them dinner was ready and he then knocked on ten's door. Getting no answer he opened it and found the other omega asleep on the bed. He gently shook him. "Hey it's time for lunch.." he said softly.

Ten opened his eyes and blinked. "Mmm okay...." he said and sat up rubbing his eyes, before getting out of bed. He missed being surrounded by Taemin's scent. Chocolate and peppermint, it had a good smell. And ten wanted to bask in it. He followed taeyong to the dining area and sat down.

Ten was hungry. He ate the prepared sandwiches but didn't touch the fruit. He hated fruit, in fact he would go so far as to say he was scared of it. He'd drink fruit juice yes, but never in a million years would he physically eat a fruit. When taeyong offered him the bowl he just politely declined it not wanting to sound weird. He looked up as taemin walked in and sat down. 

"So i was thinking we could send out a hunting party tonight? The moon is going to be full tonight. It's the perfect night to be able to see everything." Lucas was saying. "We haven't gone hunting as a group in a long time."

"I like that idea. I need to stretch my legs." Baekhyun said. "A moonlight hunt sounds beautiful actually. Running free under the stars."

"Y-you go hunting? I mean...i don't want to sound weird but your pack lets omegas hunt?" Ten said speaking up. 

"Yeah. Unless they have a family to watch over." Lucas said. "You never went hunting before??"

Ten shook his head. "No..."

"Well if we go tonight you're going to come with us to teach you." Lucas stated. "But the final decision is up to taemin hyung. So can we hunt or not?" Lucas asked and looked expectantly at taemin.

Taemin was quietly eating his fruit when the question was asked. The pack hadn’t been hunting in a while, just like Lucas had said, and Taemin thought it would be a good night to show Ten the ropes so he agreed by nodding his head. “Of course I’m going to say yes. Lucas is right, we haven’t been hunting for a while and tonight would be perfect to send a hunt party out. Just make sure to find me before we leave, I need to discuss something with you Lucas” he said without looking up from his bowl.

Taemin finished up and stood, “I’m going to freshen up before we go. Swing by my room in 10 minutes Lucas. Ten, you come up in 5” he announced, leaving the dining hall to relocate back to his room. In all honesty, he didn’t like Lucas offering his closeness towards Ten. It made him bittersweet and jealous. So, he would make sure to keep an eye on the two and make it clear to Lucas that he wanted him to stay away from Ten, even though his alpha couldn’t see between the lines that Lucas was only being friendly.

Lucas Nodded he went back to eating. He did like Ten, but he didn't know what kind of like. Since Lucas was a newly presented alpha he hadn't become one with his inner alpha yet and was still slightly learning. He watched Taemin go and head upstairs. He smiled at Ten.

"Ah this is gonna be so fun!!!!" Jongin said brightly and he got to his feet as he finished his food. He looked at Ten. "You're going to love it. The wind in your fur, the ground beneath your paws as you run it's a freeing experience.." he smiled.

"I'm excited it sounds amazing." Ten said, his inner wolf was excited and restless wanting to run in the moonlight. He also got up. "I should go see taemin now it's been five minutes." He made his way upstairs. He stopped in front of Taemin's door and knocked timidly.

Taemin returned to his room, shutting the door with an irritated sigh. He knew he felt something for Ten, but didn’t think it would take this effect on him. Sitting down, he heard Jongin’s excited voice talk about how fun hunting was going to be. Taemin had to admit, hunting with everyone was fun. The cool breeze hitting your fur, the twinkling stars above you, and hanging out with everyone. But he felt jealous and protective of Ten, not wanting to let the other go. However, that was a selfish act and he wanted Ten’s happiness. So he put his own feelings aside so Ten could be happy.


	4. Spark of Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jealousy

* * *

##  Spark of Jealousy

* * *

Hearing a shy knock on the door, he stood quickly, “come in!” He shouted for the other person. Ten, walking into his suite. “We need to talk about you going with us tonight. You are to stay close and with me or another wolf at all times. Even though I won the challenge to your previous alpha, I want to be safer than sorry.” Taemin looked at a timid Ten, remembering what Taeyong said to go slow. “Sorry- um..take a seat. Get comfortable. I have a bit more to share with you.”

Ten winced a bit at the yell, still getting over the fact the yell was okay and he wasn't in trouble. Then he opened the door and slowly walked into the room. Being sure to stay close to the door just in case he needed to make a run for it. (He didn't think he would. But he was still cautious.) Taemin's scent filled his senses the second he crossed the threshold and he fought the urge to submit and throw himself on the alpha. Why the hell did he feel like this. Of all the things... 

He listened to what taemin had to say and nodded. The alpha was right better safe than to be attacked by wolves who were still angry over what had happened a little over a week ago. When taemin offered He was quick to sit down in one of the chairs by the window. "I hope I'm not a burden on the hunt. I've never gone hunting before, mind you I'm good at cleaning up after the hunt and preparing the furs. If you'd like i could just practice then join you all another time?" Ten said softly.

“If that’s what you want...”Taemin said, making his way over and sitting down across from Ten by the windowsill. “You're not a burden to us, even if you were to go hunting, you don’t have to catch anything. This time around you could just stay close to me and observe, maybe next time round you could join in?” 

Taemin looked out the window, down at the forest grounds and the top of the pine trees, everything was so beautiful and ethereal. “But that’s not what I wanted to talk with you about. Lately, I’ve noticed Jongin has been getting really close to you, I just wanted to check what was going on between you two. Are you mates?” He asked suddenly, eyes piercing back to Ten’s. Jealousy really was getting way over its head. 

As he stared at him intensely, he blinked a few times realizing what he was doing. “Sorry..I guess I’m just worried. I’m usually not this cautious about new omegas joining our pack but, there’s just something irresistible about you” he smirked, hearing the second knock on his door.

"I'd like to just observe for now. I could help clean up the hunt if you'd like. I would like to join. I do want to go on a run. And at night it sounds beautiful." Ten said. Next time they hunted he would help but today he wanted to just be free.

He looked up slightly alarmed by the change in tone and appearance. He shook his head. "Jongin is taeyongs mate...I wouldn't get between them. I'd never do that." He said looking at taemin worried. "And Lucas and I are just friends...I don't- I'm not looking for another alpha. I mean he is nice and all but, he's young he doesn't need someone with a large train of emotional baggage." Ten said and looked a bit spooked as taemin continued. He then looked up as he heard another knock on the door. It was Lucas most likely. "I-i should go now alpha, i will see you on the hunt." He said and got up and hurried to the door. He opened it to indeed reveal Lucas who smiled at him and then made his way in after ten had left.

“It’s up to you, you're free to come hunting with us anytime. Chasing under the stars is really relaxing” he smiled, remembering his first time as a pup. It was one of his favorite moments shared with his father before seeing the old man pass away due to old age. Taemin missed him dearly, but kept on his legacy leading the pack with fierce skill and a fighting attitude. 

Sadly, his alpha ruined everything bringing dominance to the table of conversation. Before he could even get another word out, Lucas knocked at the door. Taemin watched Ten abruptly stand and exit the room, leaving him and Lucas to conversant. 

“Heyyy, you wanted to talk?” Lucas started. 

Taemin nodded silently, pointing to Ten’s previous residence. “I just wanted to briefly go over tonight’s hunt. There’s a few things I want to talk with you about.”  _ ‘Yeah, like Ten’ _ his alpha intervenes. Taemin shook his head and continued on, making sure to bring up his plans with the omega tonight, just so it could be the two of them. “Ten said he would like to just stay on the sidelines until the next hunt, so he will be staying next to me.”

Lucas sat down in the seat that ten had vacated. He nodded. "Okay that's good that he's safe with you." Lucas replied. His wolf was upset though.  _ 'Don't you see what he's doing he's keeping ten to himself?' _ His alpha said. Lucas fought back the urge to growl. Instead he said. " but wait...Don't you want to take the lead on the hunt though? Normally you lead the hunting group. Ten can't shadow you if you're leaping into the hunt that wouldn't be safe would it." Lucas asked maybe he could twist this so he could spend time with Ten.

He felt like he had a chance with ten after all the omega had warmed up to him first out of all the alphas. Lucas had a lot of pride in that accomplishment. His inner alpha was pleased with that too. Maybe this was love. 

“He can stay with me tonight” he said with a firm voice. “He will just be on my back for most of the time. If I need someone to keep an eye on him while I’m hunting, I’ll ask Jongin.” Taemin avoided eye contact and frowned, irritated at Lucas’ attempts to find ways so he could hang out with Ten. ‘What a worthless attempt to try and hang out with your mate’ his wolf started, ‘if I were you, I would try to keep Ten as far away from him as possible. By the looks of it, his alpha is telling him to fight for his spot with Ten. So you better get to moving.’ Taemin stands with a sigh, “that’s all I need from you for now. Please leave” he smiled bitterly, thinking to himself, ‘he said their only friends, he’s not looking for an alpha, there’s nothing to worry about.’ He hopes tonight’s hunt goes smoothly, in the sake of everybody going to be there. 

After Lucas left the room, Taemin immediately stepped out of his room in search for Ten, who he needed to see before anyone else, not really knowing why. He appeared at Ten’s door and knocked softly, hoping the other was in there.

Lucas just nodded and at the mention of Jongin he glowered. His wolf seethed 'is he serious?!?! jongin already has a mate. Why make him watch over another omega if he doesn't have his hands full ready taemin is up to something'. Without another word Lucas stood and left loudly closing the door behind him. He was pissed, well more like his wolf was pissed. And he was having a hard time keeping it together. He made his way downstairs and sat on the couch deep in thought. The sneakiest and least violent thing he could think of was hugging ten in front of taemin and seeing how it played out. 

Ten looked up from his book as he heard the knock.. When he had left Taemin's rooms he had quickly maneuvered himself back into his own room feeling safe behind the walls. "Come in." He said and He didn't move from the nest of blankets and pillows he had created on the large bench in front of the bay windows. Omegas tended to nest when stressed, pregnant or about to go into heat. And ten was a bit stressed being surrounded in his scent was a nice relaxing feeling.

He could tell he’d hit a soft spot talking about the hunt. Taemin confirmed his thoughts about Lucas liking Ten, thinking about the frustration on his face. ‘Don’t hesitate to fight what’s yours. He’s probably going to come up with something to make you jealous, what a cliche move. Don’t fall for it and Ten will be yours’ his alpha pride into his head, reminding him to seek revenge if needed. It was likely with Lucas’s anger that he would try to make Taemin an emotional mess but in the end it would all be Ten’s decision.

Taemin comes in quietly, shutting the door softly behind him. He had a small frown plastered on his lips seeing the other bundled in a nest of blankets, “you're stressed, I could smell you from my room.” Taemin moved himself to sit on Ten’s bed, “I hope my scent isn’t too much, I could leave if it is?”

Ten furrowed his brows and bookmarked the page. And put the books down. "Is that strong?" He asked and pouted. Damn at this rate he had to ask Baekhyun for scent blockers. He didn't want to smell irresistible to three alphas in the house. 'Its his scent you want' tens omega said and ten sighed. He did like Taemin's scent. Alot. "It's not your scent, I promise you that." The omega said and finally looked up at taemin. 

"It's just the way you were looking at me back there was...was unnerving. Like it wasn't you looking, it was your inner wolf looking at me like it wanted to pounce." Ten said. "I felt like I should get out of there just in case your wolf took over your sane thoughts." He shivered a bit as he spoke.

Taemin shook his head apologetically, “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. It wasn’t my intention to look like the big bad wolf” he chuckled, “but I did want to make it clear that you are to stay with Jongin or me tonight. Anyone else is unacceptable, including Lucas.”

Taemin sighs, thinking that going through with arguing over Ten with Lucas was a bad idea. Ten had no clue that the friends were arguing, and when he found out, how he would react. “Sorry, I’m a little bothered. Um...I just came in here to tell you I have fresh clothes for you after the hunt. Come see me before bed and I’ll give them to you.” Taemin stood, “also if anything is bothering you feel free to come talk. You know where to find me” he smiled at Ten, walking over to the door. “Oh I almost forgot to tell you, sweet lilac blossoms are my favorite,” he said before taking his leave out the door.

But Ten felt comfortable around Lucas, why was taemin trying to keep him away from him. Yes, Lucas was a young new presented alpha, but that didn't mean that he couldn't easily look after ten. Lucas just needed some teaching. Ten didn't bother to voice his opinions. He wouldn't speak against an alphas reasoning. Taemin knew best and ten respected that. 

He nodded at the offer of clean clothes after hunting he knew he'd probably get dirty as they ran through the woods. Especially if he would be the one cleaning and dividing the kill afterwards. He flushed at Taemin's comment about his scent and found himself replying, "I like the smell of mint chocolate too...." as taemin left. 

As taemin left Lucas met him at the door. He was gonna see ten and see if he needed anything. He glared at taemin. "What were you doing? I thought you already talked to him?" Lucad asked.

As Taemin made his leave, he had a nasty surprise waiting at the door for him. Lucas, who was coming to see Ten, stood in front of Taemin. He had already talked to Ten earlier but was just there to clear the tension from their last conversation, back in his room. “What are you doing?” He glared back letting out a low and almost silent growl, “I did talk to him earlier but there was a misunderstanding. I came to clear the air” he glared, “why are you here?” Taemin wanted to block the doorway and shut the door on Lucas but doing so would only show their rivalry, not wanting Ten to intervene in the situation at hand. 

Taemin looked back at Ten with a smirk and waved, “bye love. See you later tonight. Remember, my room whenever we get back” he spoke out of contact, budding shoulders with Lucas as he passed. He’d purposely made the conversation they had seem sexual so he could make Lucas jealous. ‘Good job. Keep that up and eventually Ten will be all yours’ his alpha spoke, Taemin having a satisfactory smile plastered on his face. The hunt they will have tonight will be crazy, wondering who gets to be close with Ten all night.

"I'm here to check on ten. I wanted to see how comfortable he would be on the hunt." Lucas said. "Since he obviously is still wary of you and Jongin i didn't want him to feel uncomfortable." Lucas said with crossed arms.

Ten looked at Taemin with a pure 'what the fuck are you saying' look on his face. Was that all that taemin wanted him for was that the alpha showing his true colors? Ten sighed and he opened his book again and started to read, not wanting to have anything to do with taemin at the moment.

Lucas gave a small growl as taemin brushed into him purposefully. How dare he. 'Look he's already corrupted that omega, you have to act fast or ten will slip away' Lucas's wolf spoke. He looked back at the closed door as taemin had closed it. He didn't bother going inside. He'd bide his time and wait.

As Taemin left and returned to his room, he frustratedly closed the door roughly and hit the wall, “why did I say that!” He clenched his teeth, repeating the word ‘stupid’ over and over in his head. ‘He’s sure to hate you now. Why did you say that! You had him wrapped around your finger!’ His alpha butthurt in making Taemin get burnt up about the situation even more. Annoyed at his alpha he bared his fangs, “shut up will you!!” He yelled with flashing electric blue eyes. Everything had him frustrated about the whole Lucas situation, thinking that he should just not go hunting tonight and let Lucas have all the shots. “No. I already seem selfish, maybe I should just ignore him? Apologize? Ugh! Why does the mate cycle have to be so hard!” He yelled, making his way over to his bed and falling backwards on to it. He covered his eyes with his arm and closed his eyes, eventually dozing off from the lack of sleep he’s had and frustration.


	5. The Thrill of the Hunt

* * *

##  The Thrill of the Hunt

* * *

Ten stayed in his room. He wondered what the two alphas were going on about. They seemed stiff, upset, and what the hell was that comment that Taemin had made:

_ “bye, love. See you later tonight. Remember, my room whenever we get back” _

It sounded so sexual and that made ten genuinely nervous to go anywhere near h im for a long time. But he did need the clothes so..... he willed his scent to calm down, he'd ask Baekhyun or Taeyong for scent blocking herbs later. Who cared if Taemin liked it. 

Ten stayed in his room reading until Taeyong announced his presence with a knock and told him it was time to get ready for the hunt. The seven of them would be meeting outside the packhouse before moving to the trail up the mountain where elk were known to stay by the second waterfall pool. Taeyong gave Ten a rundown of the land as they walked outside. Meanwhile, Mark had gone upstairs to get Taemin telling him it was time. 

The moon was still low in the sky and the night was young; they had all the time to go hunt. Ten looked up at the night sky and picked out the constellations one by one. He couldn't wait to get running. 

Lucas made his way out next and when he caught sight of Ten he smiled. "You're gonna love it. It's so much fun if you want help practicing hunting. I'd love to help. It's simple and you let your instincts guide you." 

"I'd like that thank you. Maybe sometime this week..." Ten hummed thoughtfully.

Eventually, the sky fell and night arrived. Taemin cooled himself off, sitting at his balcony drinking a glass of wine. It was an unhealthy habit of his to drink but only did it whenever he was stressed or in pain. The knock at his door slowly brought him to reality, getting up to answer. 

Mark stood at the door waiting patiently for it to open. Whenever Taemin answered, he was dressed informally for the hunt. His cloak draped his shoulders and the glass of wine in his hand complementing his unpreparedness. 

“Uh..I just came to let you know that it’s time.” Taemin nodded slowly, “I’ll be down in just a moment. I can meet you all outside in our normal spot” he said and Mark nodded, leaving to let Taemin prepare himself. 

He shut the door softly and chugged down the last of his drink before mentally preparing himself to watch Lucas whisk away **_his_ ** mate. ‘Relax, tonight won’t be so bad’ his alpha started, 

“I’m not talking to you” he counteracted his alpha.

Taemin walked out of his room and downstairs to go outside and meet his pack. Everyone stood there waiting on him as he passed with ease, “everyone knows where to meet,the Second waterfall up the trail, follow me if you get lost” he spoke generally and started walking.

Ten was quick to trail behind Taemin as they began the walk. One by one everyone shifted into their wolves. It would be easier to make their way through the forest, as wolves could be quick and quiet through the dense brush and foliage. The wolf was white, a rare color among wolves. It was considered a blessing to have a white wolf. White was a symbol of the moon and the moon goddess to have a white wolf in the pack meant the pack had been blessed with prosperity and good fortune. The cool night air felt nice, and when he looked up ten could see the stars peeking through the tree leaves above. 

"You will love this. It might be a bit early for the elk to arrive at the pool, but they always come by midnight. And with the moon like this, we will get a good view." Baekhyun said and moved beside Ten. Baekhyun's wolf was the color of caramel with bits of white on his nose.

Ten caught everyone’s eye, including Taemin who admired the snowy fur of his wolf. It was considered lucky and of good fortune to have a white wolf be a part of your pack, Taemin had only seen a white wolf once in his entire life as a young pup, but not up close. Ten was indeed a masterpiece to look at but Taemin knew to keep his distance in good measure. He didn’t want to upset or scare the omega more than he’d already thought he had. 

Taemin’s wolf blended in with the shadows. His fur was pure black and his wolf was complemented with fiery blue orbs that stuck out in the night. He wasn’t that amazing to look at but you could tell dominance ran through the blood because of his wolf's size. “We are soon to arrive, we may be a bit early but we can steak out till midnight. Be cautious of any nearby animals we can kill for the meanwhile” he looked behind him, looking to make sure his pack was altogether still.

"Shall we split into groups then?" Mark asked as they walked. "We can regroup at the pool at midnight." He suggested. They would all be able to cover more ground and find smaller prey easier if they broke into groups. 

"Mmm we can go two, two, and then three." Jongin agreed as they walked. "I call going with Taeyong." He said gently nuzzling Taeyong. Jongin was a huge brown wolf beside Taeyongs smaller grey form. 

"I wanna go with Lucas! And mark!!" Baekhyun chirped and bounded over to Lucas and headbutted him in the side. Making the younger alpha give an "oof" sound and playfully snap at the other.

Taemin nodded, agreeing that they could cover more ground splitting into groups. He let the boys decide amongst themselves who they would like to hunt with and in the long run he would go with whoever is left. In his case, it was Ten. “Then I guess Ten and I will go together,” he said, walking beside the smaller white wolf. “Everyone can regroup by the waterfall at midnight like Mark suggested.”

Everyone agreed quickly and went their separate ways, leaving the omega and alpha together. “Let’s go to a more secluded area, small animals hide in dark places. We’re sure to catch something there” he stated, initiating the walk towards a dark area in the middle of the forest where small creatures built their homes. 

While walking on the dirt and mud, Taemin had wanted to apologize. “I know I may have upset you earlier but it was not my intention. I was a little mad at Lucas earlier and I guess my alpha was jealous that he was coming to talk to you” he admitted. “I just wanted to let you know I’m sorry.”

"Oh so that's what that whole "see you later love" thing was about?" Ten asked. "I assure you there is nothing going on between us. He's just trying to be helpful. If he tries anything, I'll come to you. Would that make you feel better?" Ten asked softly as they walked. He realized how large Taemin was beside him. In human form they were both around the same height but as wolves, ten felt tiny.

He kept walking ears perked for any sound of a new animal. He could hear the rustling of leaves as tiny things scampered across the underbrush. He couldn't make out anything too large, but it was always good to be careful especially when wandering in the forests at night.

“Wait so you're not mad? I didn’t mean to make it seem sexual, if I did. I wanted to make him jealous. But seeing as there’s nothing going on between you guys I still have my chances, right?” He lightly bummed Ten’s wolf, teasing the boy. If he was human he would laugh but Taemin hummed in response, “it would make me feel better if he tried anything, yes it would” he satisfactorily says, as they keep walking. 

The brush in dark areas were dangerous but it’s where they could catch the most prey at night so it’s what Taemin usually did on his own. As they arrived in said darkness, Taemin nudged Ten to stay in the moonlight just in case a snake was to bite or he was to get hurt. His wolf sneakily sniffed the underbrush quietly, not wanting to scare off anything. As soon as his eyes caught a small jackrabbit, he huddled down then attacked with lightning speed. Letting the rabbit hang in his mouth. “Got one!”

"Well a little upset, but not furious. Your wolf was jealous..." ten replied. "Um i guess you do have a chance..." he said. It was all up to him if he decided to fall for Taemin. "I don't know...i dont think im mentally or emotionally ready to dive into a new relationship, and my past mark has not faded yet." He said.

Ten gave a small jump when Taemin suddenly dove into a set of nearby bushes and came out with a jackrabbit. "That was fast." He said. He stepped forward and sniffed at the rabbit.

Taemin drops the rabbit dangling from his mouth and lets Ten sniff it, “I’ve learned to waste no time catching prey. My father always told me to attack with stealth and make sure your focus is locked, that way you can quickly make the kill and bring home a rabbit like this to your pack” he directed towards the dead rabbit laying on a mess of leaves that covered the forest ground. “Just remember that next time you come hunting with us. Small prey hides in the underbrush in dark areas and Elk come out by the waterfall pool near midnight, and always attack quickly. We aren’t the only predators in the land.”

Taemin comes back into the moonlight and sniffs the air. It was cool and smelt of old rain and dewy grass, it was just how it’d always been living on this part of the forest. Calming, and quiet, always smelling of fresh nature anywhere you walked. It was truly a paradise. “Let’s start heading towards the waterfall pool, we should be meeting up soon since we usually come out a few minutes before midnight” he said, grabbing the rabbit with his mouth again, “let’s go.”

ten nodded at Taemin's words of advice when it came to hunting here. "I'll be sure to practice. It's all in your instincts right? Wolves are born hunters so it will be in our blood to hunt. I'm sure i'll get the hang of it.`` He said and padded beside Taemin as they began the walk back towards the waterfall pool. He sniffed the air as they walked. He could pick up something faint in the distance, something that stood out from the smell of leaves, moss and trees. And of course Taemin's scent. They made their way back to the pool and stood on the edge of the clearing. The elks were already there drinking from the pool while others lay closer to the forest sleeping. 

Ten could pick out at least fifteen in this herd. They were twice the size of deer. It would take more than two wolves to take one of them down. He looked at them then back at Taemin. "I'll let you take the lead."

Taemin lurked, hidden by the trees. “Both of us aren’t enough to take down one. We could get hurt if we try to attack now. Let’s camp out for right now until everyone can meet up, hopefully on time before the Elks leave.” Taemin moves away from the meetup spot and takes Ten with him. He lays down on his paws and takes a shift into human form again. He laid against the tree covered by his cloak to protect himself from the cold air, “come here” he motioned with his hand for Ten to either shift back or lay down beside him in wolf form. “We can wait together until I pick up someone’s scent. It must be far considering I can smell anyone yet but it should be long.”

Ten took one last look at the elks before he followed Taemin into the shadow of the trees. He also shifted. He didn't have a cloak so he stayed beside taemin for warmths sake. The night air was filled with the sounds of owls and crickets and those tiny tree frogs. "I'll watch while you guys hunt. Is that a good plan, or do you want me to clean your kills??" He asked as he got comfortable in the other's warmth. He was tempted to fall asleep.

Taemin saw Ten had transformed back into his human persona, quickly taking him under his wing and protecting him from the breeze that brushed the leaves of trees. Taemin had a flashback to when he was in Taeyong’s hut after having his previous rut.

_ \---flashback--- _

_ “Taemin, this is really dangerous. You need to find a mate soon, your father already has a nice omega to mate with and you still reject the idea of accepting the idea” Taeyong said crossing his arms at the male sitting on his cot.  _

_ “You know my situation Tae. I don’t want just any omega, I want my mate” he frowned. This was a normal conversation after his last rut where he almost lost his life from the excruciating pain he endured those past few hours. “Don’t worry, I’ll find a mate before my next rut, if not..I know the consequences” he slightly smiled. _

_ - \--End flashback--- _

Ending his flashback, he hadn’t realized Ten had asked him a question. “Um- sorry. You can watch us, we can help you clean back at the house. There’s a special place we keep the meat” he slightly smiled. “Are you cold? I know towards the night it gets a bit cold so I hope this is okay” he asked, trying to cover up Ten more than himself.

"I'm a bit cold. I should have grabbed something warm. Baekhyun and taeyong gave me a few sets of warmer clothes like jackets and stuff. I just didn't think about it at the time. I was too eager to go outside." Ten admitted. He looked up at Taemin. "But i'm warm now thanks to you. You're very cozy." He said and instinctively curled closer into taemin's side enjoying the warmth and the smell of mint chocolate that was invading his senses. He was warming up to taemin now, even if the guy had a slightly scary demeanor he was sweet, he was really sweet and he cared for his pack and everyone who ran into his pack. 

Ten smiled to himself and perked up a few moments later as he picked up the sound of paws and Jongin and Taeyong joined them before also shifting, then mark Lucas and Baekhyun joined them last. 

Jongin set down another rabbit and taeyong set down a possum. Lucas grinned. "We raided a wood duck nest." He started proudly and placed his tied up shirt down. It was holding eggs. "Now we can have eggs for breakfast." He said brightly."I'm a bit cold. I should have grabbed something warm. Baekhyun and taeyong gave me a few sets of warmer clothes like jackets and stuff. I just didn't think about it at the time. I was too eager to go outside." Ten admitted. He looked up at Taemin. "But i'm warm now thanks to you. You're very cozy." He said and instinctively curled closer into taemin's side enjoying the warmth and the smell of mint chocolate that was invading his senses. He was warming up to taemin now, even if the guy had a slightly scary demeanor he was sweet, he was really sweet and he cared for his pack and everyone who ran into his pack. 

Ten smiled to himself and perked up a few moments later as he picked up the sound of paws and jongin and taeyong joined them before also shifting, then mark lucas and Baekhyun joined them last. 

Jongin set down another rabbit and taeyong set down a possum. Lucas grinned. "We raided a wood duck nest." He started proudly and placed his tied up shirt down. It was holding eggs. "Now we can have eggs for breakfast." He said brightly.

Taemin chuckled, “who would be eager to get outside on a night like this, it’s beautiful. Plus it’s a full moon, perfect for wolves to come out and hunt the night away” he said with a slight smile. He looked down and nodded, “your welcome. I couldn’t let you freeze” he nuzzled, putting his arm around Ten’s shoulders to pull him closer. He liked Ten a lot, even if he’d just met him. The boy had ethereal looks, a over positive personality and good heart body mind and soul overall. Everything was always complemented by his sweet lilac blossom scent that engulfed itself in Taemin's nose, always there to make him feel dizzy and intoxicated.

Taemin sat up from his comfortable position to the sound of paws against crunching leaves, seeing everyone finally join them at the waterfall pool.

Taemin smiled, “good job you guys. It’s been a good hunt so far” he stood up and took off his cape for Ten, letting him have it. “We can start getting the elks killed before they leave again. There’s about fifteen of them so be careful about your kills” he mentioned.

All the wolves stared in amazement at the big antlered elk, putting those ears on display would be a big achievement if the alphas could take it down. Taemin nodded at Lucas’ plan to take down the king sized elk, “that’s a good plan, we can all take him from either side if we circle in on him.”

Taemin looked at Jongin and admired the oversized deer and listened to what he had to say about making their attacks. “Mhm, sounds good. Everyone can bring their elk back to Ten so he can clean it up when we get back to the house” he said watching Lucas ruffle Ten’s hair, seeing it as a kind gesture with no jealousy attached. He still had his cape and looked adorable in it so Taemin didn’t spoil the moment. 

Taemin shifted back into his wolf form and let Jongin and Lucas do the same before making out where they would attack. Everyone agreed that on Taemin’s count they would attack all together to take down the elk. Taemin went and hid on the far side by the waterfall, sneaking up to watch the elk peacefully drink the water.

Ten stood and walked to the clearing edge and watched the wolves disappear into the shadows he could still vaguely make out their forms as he watched them creep up on their quarry. It was anxiety just to watch him wonder when they were going to attack. 

He was rewarded when he heard someone who was probably taemin howl. The elk spooked and in the chaos the wolves attacked. Ten quickly dove out of the way as a few of the huge deer charged in his direction. To get out of the line of charging beasts he quickly climbed into a tree.. he could still see the fight going on. They all seemed so coordinated. All lunging and snapping and being able to stay clear of the antlers.

He looked over to the elk that Mark Baekhyun and taeyong had cornered. This one was considerably smaller and had no antlers. The three had managed to take that one down easily and then ran to help the three alphas.

Taemin finally made it back to the shadows waiting for everyone to get prepared and when they did Taemin let out a wolf battle cry or a howl as both teams attacked in the midst of charging elk trying to escape the attack of wolves.

Lunging at their target, Taemin, Jongin and Lucas all came from opposite directions avoiding the killer antlers at all cost as the Elk lashed like an angry bull why they tried to drag it on its side and kill it before it killed them. Luckily, the baby elk was an easy kill and the boys managed to take it down easily since there was no antler to hassle with. Eventually the team of six got the elk down and Taemin killed it in an instant, everyone let out a victory howl and picked up the kills together and started coming back to Ten, who hid up in a tree. “Ten?” Taemin noticed, not seeing the other.

"I'm up here." Ten said and swung down from the tree. "They charged when you guys attacked so in order not to get trampled I had to get out of the way so I climbed the tree." He explained as he landed on his feet then brushed himself off. He looked over towards the successful hunt Lucas and Jongin had strung up the elk on a long tree branch and were carrying it that way between them. The baby elk was small enough for Mark to carry over his shoulders which he was doing. Taeyong and Baekhyun were carrying the smaller animals that they had all hunted.

"Now this is what I call a successful hunt. This elk will be enough to feed the pack for a few weeks, and the fur can be turned into a blanket, and these antlers will look great in front of the pack house." Jongin said proudly

Everyone nods in agreement with Jongin, “those antlers will teach people to stay away from our pack” Mark said confidently. Taemin chuckled at the others' resilience, “alright let’s get going before Mark gets too over his head” he said, taking the lead again to get back to the pack house. 

About half an hour passed and the pack finally arrived from their hunt, Taemin transforming back. “Everyone except Ten knows where to lay the meat, I’ll show him after we freshen up so just set it where we usually do. Everyone can meet for dinner at 30” he said calmly, walking inside and going upstairs to his bedroom so he could shower and change into fresh clothing, forgetting that Ten still has his cloak.

Ten who wasn't dirty because he hadn't been in on the action, didn't need to freshen up. So Taeyong showed him where they kept the meat. It was the smoke house a little bit away from the pack house, that was where they would clean the hunt, prepare the meat and then smoke what they did not eat to save for the weeks to come, they always had enough for the winter months. Tonight dinner would be simple and they would be eating the smaller game they had cooked, the jack rabbit and the wood ducks. Ten helped Baekhyun and Taeyong clean and prepare those and they brought them to the kitchen where taeyong took over from there. Ten realized he still had Taemin's cloak. 

He took it off and folded it before making his way upstairs. He tentatively knocked on taemin's door. Best return this now and taemin also said he should come by because he had clothes.

The meat was always prepared in a smoke house in the east, placed a bit far from the pack house. Taemin had made it go there because of the smell that could linger for miles, smells of blood and dead animals wasn’t a pleasing thing to smell first thing in the morning. As tonight's dish he usually ate the smaller animals first like the jack rabbit and wood ducks the boys caught, so that they could savor the elk for another day.

Taemin carefully undressed himself in the bathroom, taking a quick shower. When he heard the petite knock at the door, Taemin’s chest was exposed and his lower half was covered by a warm towel. He walks over and opens up the door to reveal Ten holding a neatly folded up piece of cloth in his hands, automatically assuming it was his cloak he’d forgotten to take back from Ten after the hunt. “Oh, Ten? Come in, what do you need?”

Taemin moved aside and watched the omega step in, closing the door shortly behind him. “Oh my cloak thank you, just set it on that dresser I will hang it up later” he said going to his stand up closet to take clothes out for Ten, “yes I have some gold clothes that haven’t fit me for years so you could have them. Just a little something cozy to sleep in'' he smiled, taking out a black pajama set that had warm wool covering it. “Hopefully it will keep you warm during tonight’s storm, I heard it was going to rain really bad” Taemin said, noticing the boy's face flush at him being half naked, “oh no no you're okay. I’m sorry for not being appropriate when opening the door” he chuckled nervously.

Ten gratefully took the clothes. The fabric felt warm and he knew he would be cozy tonight when he went to sleep. And they smelled like taemin, a scent that ten couldn't get enough of. "It will. Thank you. I can um I can pick up your old clothes in the morning then?" He asked. He made his way towards the door. "It's ok, I should have given you time to clean up." He said before opening the door. "See you at dinner Thanks for the clothes." He said and left closing the door behind him. He made his way to his room and placed the clothes on his bed before seeing if Taeyong needed any help in the kitchen. 


	6. Enemies By Firelight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some unexpected drama....

* * *

##  Enemies by Firelight 

* * *

By the time he had walked downstairs the table was already set. And Taeyong was already grilling the meat and insisted he didn't need any help. So ten went and sat on the couch in the living room.

“Yeah, I’ll get the rest prepared for you tomorrow morning” he said with a slight smile as Ten made his way back to the door. “You're okay, next time I’ll be sure to have pants on” he chuckled and before he could bid him a goodbye, Ten had already left.

Taemin finished getting dressed and preparing for the night, coming out of his room to start lurking around the mansion-like house. He could hear the rain start to hit the windows harshly. Taemin knew it was going to be a bad storm tonight by the air when they were out hunting so he was glad they had just gotten back.

He walked downstairs and saw Ten on the couch in the living room, assuming he was bored since Taeyong already had the meat grilling. He walked up to him slowly, “you okay? Looks like you're bored” he said sitting down beside him and focusing on anything but the rain outside.

"Yeah i'm bored. Taeyong said he doesn't need help and Baekhyun and Mark set the table. So all i can do is sit and wait for dinner. Since I did not help cook, I'll help clean up after we all eat." Ten replied and looked up at Taemin before his eyes drifted to the window. The wind was blowing the rain in waves against the glass panes, he was happy to be inside and since someone had gotten the living room fireplace going the room was nice and warm. 

Maybe later Ten would curl up in front of it and read a book. He should try to light the fireplace in his room after dinner so he wouldn't be freezing. He looked over at Taemin who was sitting beside him. "Tonight was fun though...I liked watching you all hunt like that. You're all so coordinated."

“You don’t need to help clean up all the time, you're our new omega and should be treated like a prince” he smiled, “but I do appreciate the help so thank you.” Taemin showered him in compliments until a loud crack of thunder sounded in the room, “looks like we’re having a bad one tonight. Hopefully it doesn’t knock out the power” he sighed, watching the rain whisk away outside. Luckily somebody had started their fireplace and Taemin was very grateful for that because tonight would be chilly from the rain.

However, Taemin knew the consequences when it rained hard like this: no sleep. He used to try everything to fall asleep but to no avail he would have restless nights, roaming around the house. He looked over at Ten who sat beside him, “was it? I’m glad you enjoyed it, we hunt like that to make everything so much more effective. It builds on our teamwork skills also, we weren’t always like this” he lightly laughed remembering how hard it was for everybody to get along in a huge house like this, at one point they all just stayed in their rooms and ignored one another. “I’m glad we aren’t ignoring each other anymore.”

"But I want to help. You guys have done so much for me, I just want to have a way to pay you all back." He replied and Then gave a small yelp as thunder crashed way too loudly for his liking the rumble shaking the packhouse. "I don't like thunder." Ten said Pouting. He never had even as a pup it terrified him, it was one thing he didn't like, besides fruits of course. He hated fruit. 

"Yeah, it was. I hope I don't mess it up when I join you guys. And yeah I'm glad that we're not ignoring each other " He smiled a little bit. "You're really nice." He added.

“You being here, safe with us, is payment enough. You’ve already helped so much in just a short few hours so now it’s your turn to relax. We’ll take it from here” he replied. Taemin reacted to the squeak by jumping slightly and looking at him, “don’t worry. It’s a common feeling, I don’t like when it gets like this either” he sympathized with him, smiling with reassurance, “you’ll be okay as long as we’re in here.” He’d probably guessed Ten was afraid of thunder but the feeling was mutual with Taemin since as a young wolf he would have restless nights by the fireplace just listening to the crackling of the fire burning.

“Don’t say that. You won’t mess us up, plus you’ve never done it before so expect room for some learning. We’ve all had to go through it” he smiled at Tens comment, “thank you. I try my best to be nice when I’m dealing with Lucas and Jongin, they can be a handful sometimes.”

"I mean i love the sound of rain it's relaxing but when thunder is added into the mix...." ten shuddered. "Okay i won't clean up this time does that make you feel better? I just hate sitting around doing nothing. I feel like I'm going insane...." the omega added. He got to his feet and moved closer to the fireplace and threw another log into the flames. He looked around the living room and up at the high ceiling and the hunting trophies that lined the walls, moose antlers, elk antlers and a large cougar skin pinned up. He had never seen a cougar before but he heard they were vicious and tended to pick off unsuspecting pups.

Whenever Ten removed himself from the couch, Taemin sat up with a sigh. He was confused when an unfamiliar scent filled his nose faintly, smelling like a bloodied animal mixed with another scent Taemin was a stranger to. “Taeyong, Baekhyun and you took the kills out to the smokehouse right? I’m catching a faint whiff of it.” Taemin stayed alert, his alpha having a sense of danger was near.

Right as he was about to stand up, a knock echoed off the walls. It can from the front door. “I’ll get it” he stood and opened up the front door, seeing two humans with a huge ax and supplies buddies on their shoulders. “Can I help you?” He spoke slowly. 

The tallest man spoke first, “Sorry, we thought this house was empty. We’re looking for shelter out in the rain and lost the direction of the camp. We were out looking for wolves” he said

Taemin nodding. “Sorry gentlemen but it’s already a full house. There are no wolves around here, you are in the wrong area. They hide in the upper west side by the mountains. You’d be lucky to find them there” he said.

“Well can we come in? It looks like you don’t live alone” the second man spoke, looking into the house at Ten. Taemin moved in front of him, blocking his view. 

“No, you may not. I would appreciate it if you would not look in my house, along with anyone in my house, thank you. Now if there’s nothing I can help you with-“ he started closing the door and initially shut it, locking it up. “Stupid humans” he mumbled walking away until a large ax slammed into the front door.

The sound of cracking wood made everyone jump and Lucas and Jongin came rushing into the living room. The ax crashed into the wood door again. "They come on our land, searching to kill us and ask for shelter, they knew we were here and were probably hoping to get it from the inside." Lucas said with an angry growl his eyes were glowing amber. He stalked towards a bookcase and dragged it in front of the door as another crack was created by the ax. "Stinking humans always smell like death." He growled out

Ten instinctively moved to hide in Taemin's side. "What are we going to-" a crash of glass interrupted him as the front windows were completely smashed in by a heavy object. Glass was everywhere. The humans had obviously ditched the door and broken it through the window. It was Jongin's turn to growl. 

"Taeyong takes Baekhyun and ten and goes, you know where." He said and Taeyong nodded and pulled ten away from Taemin and grabbed Baekhyun and dragged them both into the pantry. Just in time too because the first human stepped through the broken window. 

"There's a safe room here, with a tunnel that leads away from the packhouse." Taeyong explained and opened a hidden hatch and pushed ten and Baekhyun in front of him before he followed and shut the door behind him.

Taemin growled at the men as Ten was taken away to the underground tunnels that went miles away from the packhouse. As the first man stepped in he had a menacing grin pulling at his lips, “looks like we hit the jackpot” he looked at Taemin who looked back with powerful blue eyes that could be considered soul-piercing. “You must be their leader, oh it will be lovely hanging you on my wall.” 

At that point Taemin lost all sanity and transformed to his wolf, attacking the man and taking him to the ground. The first man had his throat ripped out and blood sprayed everywhere. He was so focused on the first one he didn’t notice the second man raise his knife and plunge right into his side, Taemin whimpering and taking himself off to remove himself from the situation.

Jongin was the next to shift giving an angered growl and he attacked the man right after he stabbed taemin. He pulled the man to the floor by the wrist, snapping it in the process, and dragged the man a few feet away, the man screaming and begging for mercy the whole time. He allowed Lucas to finish the job then the younger alpha tearing out this one's throat as well, and the screams stopped. There was blood everywhere on the floor, their fur, the walls, the living room looked like a slaughterhouse.

Mark quickly moved to Taemin's side. "You gotta shift Hyung, we can't treat this wound like this," Mark said worriedly.

Taemin had crawled off to the side, collapsing on his bad side while begs of mercy were silenced by Jongin who finished the job. Mark rushed to his side, “You gotta shift hyung we can't treat this wound like this' ' he said why Taemin struggled to even move a single muscle.

Getting enough strength to transform, he came back to his human persona. He was holding his side with loud painful groans and screams leaving his mouth. Tears from the pain were leaking from his eyes as he struggled to breathe why Mark worriedly looked at him. 

There wasn’t any possible way to get him back to Taeyong and Baekhyun without too much blood loss since they were already in the tunnels. So his only hope was for the boys to either get them back and help him or lay helplessly to bleed out. He curled up on the floor trying to put pressure on his wound as pain surrounded him, letting out a painful scream again.

"Oh shit..." Jongin said as he shifted. "Mark staunch the bleeding and try to keep him stable. I think Baekhyun has a spare medical kit somewhere in the house. Lucas goes to the tunnels and chases down Baekhyun Taeyong and ten we need the healers." Jongin said and hurried to look for the medical kit. 

Lucas nodded and hurried to the cellar hideaway and slipped inside and ran through the tunnels. "Baekhyun Taeyong !!!! Ten!!!!" He called as he ran. Hopefully, they didn't get too far. The tunnel went on for a good two miles.

The omegas halted as they heard Lucas calling for them. "The coast must be clear, come on! We're coming, Lucas!!!!" Baekhyun said and pulled Taeyong and the back in the direction they had come in. They eventually ran into a blood-covered Lucas.

"Y-you gotta go back they got taemin he's bleeding really bad!" Lucas stammered. He was honestly scared.

Taemin’s eyes slowly started to drop closed as blood poured from his side. He was covered in blood and his skin was paler than usual, everything going on was chaotic but somehow he still managed to pull through while Lucas got the medics and Jongin rushed to find the first aid. 

Meanwhile, Mark was keeping him from losing consciousness while he laid on the bloodied floor. He was non-stop screaming from pain, internally hurting from all the pressure being applied to his gaping wound. Mark tried to calm him down, cleaning some blood from his face and shakily keeping him from passing out.

Jongin eventually came back with a medical kit, hurriedly opening it and taking out random supplies. Everything burned as they tried to block more blood from coming out. Taemin kicked his legs and arched his back slightly, clenching his teeth, and started to cough up blood puddles. Everyone could see this was going to be a bad night.

"The knife must have been silver. He wouldn't be writhing like this if it was anything else." Jongin said as he tried to staunch the bleeding even more. With Mark's help he held Taemin down and poured the special powder on the wound trying to stop the bleeding. "If it was silver it's basically burning his body from the inside out it's like a poison." Jongin continued. He looked really worried. He hoped that Lucas had found Baekhyun and Taeyong. He needed their expertise more than anything right now. "Hold on Taemin please don't die we need you. I'm sure Baekhyun and taeyong will be back soon you're gonna be fine okay??" He said and looked up as he heard Lucas and everyone else return.

"Oh shit what got him?" Baekhyun asked.

"He was stabbed. We think the knife was silver." Mark replied

As they poured the magic powder on his wound he scrunched his face holding in painful screams he wanted to let out, “oh fuck-“ he managed to speak out, gripping at Jongin’s bicep with his bloody hand. 

He couldn’t hold out any longer and let his body start lashing out against Marks hold. He begged for them to stop trying to help him and wait for Taeyong and Baekhyun to get there, his strength weakening by the moment. He could hear the footsteps come close as he heard Baekhyun’s voice come into the living room.

Taemin felt the same burning sensation in his throat and spit up more warm blood, it leaking out of his mouth slowly. His hand slipped off of Jongin’s arm and Taemin closed his eyes again, Mark slapping his face to keep awake.

"Shit we're losing him, fucking silver," Taeyong said as Jongin tilted Taemin's head so the alpha wouldn't choke on his own blood. Ten kneeled beside Jongin he looked at Taemin with tears in his eyes. 

"Don't leave you gotta stay. Please. For me." He said softly. He looked to Taeyong. "Do you have aloe gel, iron supplements, and dried yarrow flower? Its a silver antidote." He said. Taeyong nodded and grabbed the ingredients. Ten remembered his mother teaching him this recipe he ground all the ingredients into a paste. "This needs to go inside his wound." He handed the paste to Baekhyun who did as instructed pushing the paste into the wound before bandaging it up tightly.

Taemin groaned feeling his already numb wound be filled with the paste Ten made up in a matter of seconds, letting Baekhyun bandage him tightly so they could manage to get him up and in a cleaner area.

Jongin and Mark get him off the ground, careful not to put anymore pressure on his wound. He was still dizzy and felt fatigue when he stood up, “we should let him rest, he looks so out of it” Jongin frowned. 

Taemin was quick to disagree, speaking up quickly “I’m fine. We..need to-“ he paused “get to a safe place.” 

Baekhyun shook his head, “the danger is gone. You need to rest” he intervened. “Ten, how about you follow them upstairs and talk with Taemin until he falls asleep. Lucas and I will check the perimeter to make sure everything is clear” Taeyong said with a slight smile, taking control over the pack until Taemin could get better. 

Mark and Jongin slowly made their way up the stairs with Taemin who wasn’t much help because he kept feeling like he would fall forward. “Fucking humans-“ he muttered.

Ten nodded. "Okay, but who's going to clean up this....bloodbath?" He asked actually seeing the carnage for the first time. Before he was so focused on taemin.

"I'll take the bodies out. We can burn them in the woods later hide the evidence if the humans see what we did...well...that would call for a war no one is ready for." Lucas said and ten nodded.

Jongin and Mark gently helped taemin up the stairs carefully to ease him into the bed once they got into the bedroom. Mark covered him with the blanket. "Rest now hyung, ten will be by your side if you need anything at all." Mark said as ten walked into the room and sat himself on the edge of the bed.


	7. Care, Healing, and wait- Jealousy?

##  Care and Healing

"I'm here if you need anything." Ten said softly. "That antidote should be working so you'll be better in no time..." he said trying to lighten the mood.

Taemin had successfully backed up the stairs to his room where Mark and Jongin gently laid him on his king sized bed. “Thank you Mark” he rasped out, being covered with a white cotton blanket

Ten had just walked back to accompany him at his side, “thank you Ten, you saved my life downstairs. For that I owe my gratitude” he groaned, feeling pain in his head. “I’ll make sure to pay you back when I’m better” he said with a clumsy smile, looking up at Ten, sitting at the edge of his bed. “Sorry if I gave you a spook down there. Didn’t expect a human to be carrying a silver dagger” he leaned his head back.

He felt cold with no one by his side so with a nervous gesture he asked Ten to come cuddle him, “hey- I know this might be a weird favor but could you...” he looked beside him to the empty spot on his bed.

"You're welcome hyung now sleep okay, you lost so much blood back there," Mark said and closed the door behind him after he and Jongin left to start cleaning up the mess. They knew a trip to the city was in order to get new glass and a door for the broken windows but first they had to clean up the bloody mess downstairs.

"It was the least I could do. I thank my mother for teaching me how to make that." Ten said. "The humans are certainly getting bolder...just attacking us out of nowhere like that. I wish I could have killed them after what they did to you...and the fact they know silver hurts us...they must be experimenting or something to see what brings us pain And will kill us." He sighed. 

"Um yeah..." he said shyly and moved to get under the blankets. It was just like earlier with the cloak surrounding them both. He curled up on Taemin's side. "How is this, this good?" He asked bashfully.

“Those filthy humans must have been watching us hunt, there’s no way they found his house on their own. It’s tucked away far out in the woods, close to the mountains even” he hummed, “but I’m happy you learned that remedy from your mother, without it I’d probably have died” he mumbled. 

Taemin turned and tucked Ten under his warmth, “I’m just glad they didn’t hurt you. That guy was looking at you and it made me so mad-“ he started getting overwhelmed but quickly dialed down. He held Ten in his arms confidently, pulling him close, “very good. Thank you.” He looked down and kissed his head gently, “good night Ten” he said quietly, why leaning on his pillow, letting his drowsiness swallow him.

Taemin eventually managed to sleep for half the night, and the other half he was off and on, checking on Ten and if there was any sound of break in downstairs.

"You're welcome. At least you got rid of them. Lucas said he will burn the bodies in the morning to get rid of any evidence." Ten said and relaxed into Taemin's warmth as long as he was here he felt secure like nothing in the world could get to him. He also fell asleep. Sometime in the middle of the night his hand tangled in Taemin's shirt holding him closer. 

Ten woke up the following morning surrounded by Taemin's scent and warmth. He yawned and opened his eyes and he was met with taemin's form. He sat up gently pulling from the others embrace. His first thought was to check the wound. The bandages would need to be changed because the blood had slightly soaked through.

Since Taemin had an off-on night, he was a light sleeper. So when Ten sat up and got to moving, he slowly cracked open his eyes and looked directly at the omega. The sun made the room dim and orange toned, complementing Ten’s skin making him have a flawless morning look. “Good morning” he spoke quietly, yawning after his first words of the day. “Did you sleep well last night?” 

Taemin sat up slowly, holding his side with a low groan. “I feel better from that paste you made, it’s actually made me refreshed” he said with a smile. Taemin had messy black hair tangled in his face, and he wore wrinkled up night clothes. It definitely wasn’t a sight to see first thing but when he would go freshen up his looks definitely would improve. “Looks like it’s really early; the sun hasn’t even risen all the way.”

"Good morning." Ten replied and smiled down at him. Even if taemin had a bad head he thought he looked really good. "Mm i slept well i dont think ive slept that good in a while." He admitted and smiled. 

"Ah don't move too much we don't want your cut to start bleeding even more." He looked out the window. It was early. He looked back to taemin. "Do you need anything? I don't want you moving too much, I'll get you whatever you need."

He was definitely happy to hear that Ten had slept extremely well from the crazy night they had, “that’s good. I was off and on but that’s causal on a rainy night, I usually don’t sleep at all” he admitted. “But I got my fair share of sleep, it was really nice sleeping next to somebody” he smiled.

Taemin laid back down and rested his head on the plush pillows, “no I’m alright for now. I’ll stay put for you Dr.Ten” he playfully winked, letting out a weak laugh. “I won’t need much all day except maybe food and water since I’m going to be bed ridden” he smiled and looked out the window, “beautiful morning it is hm?”

"Well you need all the rest you can get. You lost a lot of blood last night. It was awful...." ten replied, shuddering at the memory. He hoped it had all been cleaned up or at least wiped down; he had never seen that much blood before it had been unnerving.

He laughed at Taemin's joke. "Well Dr Ten says that you should rest, i'll go down to get breakfast when you're hungry then have taeyong or Baekhyun change your bandages." He said, reaching out to smooth Taemin's messy hair.

Taemin shuttered from the thought in his mind. One moment he was sitting there with Ten and the next humans were breaking into their home and stabbing him. He growls slowly, wanting to have put up a better fight if it wasn’t for the second human coming through the window. “I know...You're right, I need to rest” he mumbled with a slight frown curving his lips. “I will be glad when I’m not bedridden. Lucky for me I heal fast” he said looking towards the bright side of his situation. “And I have a handsome boy taking care of me” he looked over at Ten and smiled.

Taemin closed his eyes while Ten ran through his messy hair, “hm got to listen to doctor’s orders right?” He opened his eyes, “I’ll let you know if I need anything. When will Someone be up here to change my bandages, I felt you touching them earlier so I assume I need a change.”

"I'm not handsome, don't say things you don't mean...." he said, retracting his hand from the other's hair. Ten sighed softly. He didn't feel beautiful not anymore at least. His body was littered with old scars, his once unblemished skin permanently damaged. 

He looked at Taemin before happily changing the subject. "Yeah you bled through them a bit last night, we should clean the air out your wound before bandaging you up again." He explained. "And yeah you do heal fast so that's a bonus, promise me you'll be careful. This is the second time I've seen you get Seriously injured."

“Ten” he said quietly, looking at the other. “You are handsome, I mean every word of that” he took his hand back and held it in his own, rubbing his thumb across. “We all have our flaws but that doesn’t make us ugly. Look at me, covered in scars but that doesn’t put me down” he said reassuringly, “your scars are beautiful.”

Seeing as he immediately changed the subject, Taemin slightly smiles. “Disinfecting it?” He scrunched his face, “I don’t like the sound of that, last time Baekhyun poured rubbing alcohol on my sore he got a bruise from me kicking him” he chuckled remembering the occurrence. “But I’ll be more careful, I can’t help being hurt. I’m more clumsy that I usually am-“ he paused, “what can I say I’m falling for you” he laughed at the stupid joke.

Ten wanted to retort 'you haven't seen my scars' but he refused. He just gave Taemin a sad smile and nodded. He didn't believe what taemin said so he kept quiet. "Yeah it should be cleaned on a regular basis until it properly scabs over then it should be fine, that's why it needs to air out for a while." He continued to explain. "Would it help if someone sat on your legs?" He teased. "Maybe Lucas, he's the biggest. He could easily pin your legs down so no one has to get kicked, especially poor Baekhyun or taeyong. Jongin would probably have your head kicked or hurt taeyong even on accident." Ten mused.

“That’s why the last time we let Baekhyun do it. Jongin is so overprotective, he said if I ended up hurting his precious Taeyong on accident that he would have my head” he chuckled, “so that’s why poor Baekhyun got kicked last time. But that was an accident!” He defended. “Maybe Lucas could sit on my legs...” he muttered, actually thinking about it.

After much debate in Taemin’s mind he shook his head, “that’s a lot to think about. Maybe just have Lucas sit on my legs and let whoever change the bandages” he chuckled. Just then the door opened revealing Mark, another omega who hadn’t found his mate. “Taemin hyung, you're awake!” He ran over to the bed and sat near Taemin, “Taeyong said to come check on you so here I am” he smiled and Taemin reached his hand up ruffling his hair, “thank you” he smiled.

Mark had always admired Taemin but when Ten came into the picture he was jealous. It wasn’t always like that but as he got less and less attention, he became selfish. Mark looked up at Ten, “I can take care of him from here. You go downstairs and eat breakfast” he smiled innocently.

"Yeah i think that's a good idea, the less people getting hurt the better." The omega replied. He looked up at the door as Mark suddenly came into the room. He fought back the urge to growl at him as he got closer and sat beside taemin. He eyes Mark with a fake smile on his face trying not to look upset or jealous. 

"Alright, do you want anything taemin? I'll bring you up something, taeyong is going to want you to eat so you can heal faster." Ten said and got to his feet. He smoothed his own hair and clothes and left. He wasn't in a good mood now. He huffed as he made his way to a surprisingly cleaner downstairs. The broken glass and blood had been cleared away. Along with the sodden fur rug and other furs that had been in the way. He made his way into the kitchen where taeyong was making breakfast. He was heating up the dinner they had never had last night because they had gotten interrupted.

Taemin could sense the burning tension of the room. He looked at Ten who obviously had a fake smile looking at Mark being so close with him. To make the situation a bit better he took Mark's hand away, giving him a small smile, “could you bring up some fruit and maybe a protein? Eggs will work fine for that.”

As Ten left the room, his face definitely changed and Taemin felt bad. He was jealous just like him but didn’t want to upset him in any way. Taemin turned to Mark and talked with him a little about what had happened last night, leading up to now. “I’m glad everyone is okay, but Mark...you can’t-..do that in front of Ten”


	8. Will He Love Me?

* * *

##  Will He Love Me?

* * *

Mark gave a slight smile, “why? Is it making him jealous?” Mark teased, and when Taemin’s face fell serious so did Marks. “Oh my god I’m so sorry. I-I didn’t know that he was..”

Taemin hushed him and smiled, “it’s nothing official yet. I can’t really tell if he likes me or even is my mate but...we’ve had our shared moments.”

Ten leaned against the counter and waited for taeyong to finish up with the cooking. "So how is taemin doing?" Taeyong asked. "I sent Mark to go check on him." 

"He's good. He says he feels better and he's hungry and he wants some eggs for breakfast, I'll run it up to him then eat afterwards. And his bandages need to be changed, he bled through them a bit last night. " Ten replied. Taeyong handed him a plate of eggs just how taemin liked them and he added a side of meat.

"That should be good, tell him if he wants more there's plenty here. And I'll come up to do that after the rest have eaten something." Taeyong replied.

Mark and Taemin continue to talk about Ten. “Has your alpha been eager lately? You can tell if an omega is your mate by the strong scent that beams off of them. The smell is stronger than anyone else’s” Mark replied looking confused at Taemin. Usually, if two wolves were mates they would already be together. This had Mark confused.

“I know how mating works but I can’t force myself on him. I’m trying to give some space since he still had a claim mark on him and came from an abusive alpha to this pack. I’m slowly getting him to trust me but with people like you and Lucas getting in my way how am I ever going to do that” he frowns. “I just don’t want him thinking badly of me is all, but thanks for coming to check on me. Ten should be coming back soon so go rest and have fun, you know where I’ll be” he slightly smiled. Mark smiled back and nodded, 

“okay..good luck on getting him to fall for you” he joked, Taemin taking a soft object to throw at him, successfully missing.

Ten came upstairs and saw Mark leaving Taemin's room. He wondered what they talked about. He slipped inside the room and brought the plate to taemin. "Here's breakfast, taeyong gave you meat as well and said if you wanted anymore there's plenty downstairs, and the living room area has been cleaned up, it looks like we'll need new rugs and furs, but the blood is all gone." He said handing the plate and utensils to taemin. He placed a glass of water on the bedside table. "Want me to stay or should i leave???" Ten asked and looked at him.

Taemin smiled at Ten as Mark left the room. “Thank you,” he said, taking the plate and setting it on his lap. “Once I get better, me and the boys will go into town to buy a new door and a window pane. While we’re there I can get new rugs, the fur is irreplaceable. But as long as it doesn’t look like a murder scene down there were good” he said grabbing the glass of water to take a sip. Taemin set it back down on his bedside table and looked over at Ten, “you can stay if you want. I like your company” his lips curved into a smile, taking his fork and eating the eggs first. “Are you going to eat? You can have some of mine.”

"Can i come too?? I've never been to a human town before. I've heard it's so cool." Ten said. "We can get more furs when we hunt. I'm sure we can cure furs. When we smoke the elk meat i can clean and cure the pelts from them." He said. "It's ok you eat, I'll eat when I take your plate." Ten said.

Taemin nodded, “you can come whenever we go. It’s not that glamours but it’s cool once you see it” he smiled at Ten’s amazement at the town. Taemin took another bite, “are you sure? You could go eat if you want. I’ll call if I need you, plus my legs aren’t broken. I could just walk to you” he chuckled. “I have to move eventually, a week in bed isn’t where I’d like to be” he said gulping down the water generously.

"I bet it looks cool..." he said thinking about the countless times his friend told him stories. "No I'm fine you eat okay? You're the one who needs to get better, Don't move unless you have too. I don't want your cut to burst open again alright, just don't move for a day???" Ten said.

“It’s best to go into town when the sun is shining. It's even better when the breeze hits your face and going into the small shops makes the experience a cherry on top” he smiled. The town was a majestic place for the wolves but after much debate on humans, Taemin chose to be careful of them. “Just promise me when we go you stay close to one of us. I don’t know what kind of shit people pull.”

“I’ll stay in bed. Can’t have my cut coming open again, I’m just not a person who stays in bed all day. I hate it.” Taemin finishes up his breakfast/ last night's dinner and sets it on his bedside table, resting himself back underneath the covers. “Thanks for staying with me last night, I usually wouldn’t do that but I guess last night I wanted to do that” he chuckled.

"Dont worry ill stay glued to your side." Ten said with a smile. "I think it's going to be a great adventure. I can't wait to explore it with all of you. The shops sound nice. Mmm i'm not one to do that either, but you were really nice and you were really warm. Next time you can't sleep I would be happy to cuddle you again" He got to his feet and took the dirty dishes. "I'll bring these down and send someone up to clean and bandage you up." Ten said and left with the dishes.

Taemin nods and smiles happily, “Okay tell them to bring Lucas” he joked and laughed. “Also be careful if you run into Taeyong and Jongin. It seems like every time I’m looking for one of them they are...having fun” he quoted with a warning face as Ten left the room in search to find someone to re-bandage him. He was happy that Ten would consider helping him sleep again and that he thought he wasn’t jealous anymore.

"Ugh that's the last thing i want to see!" Ten called back as he left. He headed downstairs. He was glad not to see taeyong and jongin going at it instead the two were washing up thr breakfast dishes while Lucas and Baekhyun were still eating at the table. Ten grabbed a plate and joined them helping himself to some food. 

"When I'm done I'll go clean Taemin's wound, taeyong told me that you said it opened again?" Baekhyun said. And ten nodded.

"Yeah and he said to prevent him from kicking you again, Lucas should sit on his legs." Ten said, making Lucas laugh. 

"Haha! You went flying the last time he kicked you hyung!" Lucas said recalling the moment.

Taemin shook his head and sighed waiting for Ten to come back with Lucas and one of the medics. He could hear a quiet conversation going on downstairs until Lucas had loudly said, "Haha! You went flying the last time he kicked you hyung!" Taemin chuckled and assumed they were talking about the last time Baekhyun tried to touch up his wound. ‘Poor Baekhyun’ he thought, remembering how he had to sit down for an entire day because it hurt so much to stand. Taemin stopped eavesdropping and shut his eyes, peacefully waiting in bed.

Ten finished his food and handed the plate to taeyong and jongin who were washing the dishes. Baekhyun finished up his food and also got up. He went to grab his medical kit and then Lucas and ten went upstairs.

Baekhyun opened the door. "Lucas sat on his legs. I don't want to get kicked again." He said and Lucas snickered and hopped on the bed.

"Sorry taemin hyung i don't want to crush you." He stated as he sat on the others legs to keep him from kicking.

Taemin cracked open his eyes slowly hearing the door squeak open. While Ten had left, he decided to take a nap but ended up falling asleep again. He groaned feeling pressure on his legs, looking up to see Lucas. “You're heavy,” he says with a raspy voice. 

Setting up for a second to get some water he looks at Baekhyun getting ready, “didn’t want to get kicked again I assume?” He joked, setting the water down on the bedside table again.

Taemin had fluffed up hair with some hanging in his eyes, the male was always a heavy sleeper so if someone was to bang pans next to his ear the other would just turn over and ignore it.

Lucas laughed a bit. "I'm not that heavy!" He said 

"Yeah you incapacitated me for a whole day and the bruise didnt fade for weeks!!!" Baekhyun complained and pulled out a fresh set or bandages and a few other medicinal supplies. Ten sat down beside taemin. 

"I'm sorry we woke you up." Ten said softly and looked at taemin.

“I said I was sorry, I didn’t know you were going to pour rubbing alcohol on my gaping wound” he said rubbing his eyes and feeling the bed sink beside him from Ten sitting down.

He looked over and smiled, “it’s alright I was only napping. Didn’t think I would fall asleep since I knew you would be up soon to change the bandages” he said, lifting up his shirt and taking it off so Baekhyun could get to his wound.

"Well I'm not pouring rubbing alcohol on it this time. I have hydrogen peroxide instead it does the job but stings less." Baekhyun said and slowly undid the bandages and threw them away. He examines the wound it was healing nicely he dabbed at it with a cotton ball soaked in the hydrogen peroxide. 

"Well you can sleep once we're done." Ten smiled. He watched Baekhyun clean and rebandage the wound making sure not to hurt Taemin at all.

"You're healing fast. I'd say by tomorrow you'll be able to walk around, just take it slow." Baekhyun said and gathered his things and Lucas climbed off the bed.

Taemin scrunched his face, displeased. “But it's still going to burn...just less” he mumbled quietly and let him replace the stained bandages. He jumped a bit from the cold peroxide but once he was past the urge to pull away the wound was already re-wrapped in fresh bandages. 

He looked back at Ten and nodded, Baekhyun doing his final touches and let him put back on his light t-shirt. “Thank you, this time it wasn’t so bad. Again, sorry for the last time” he guiltily rubbed the back of his neck.

He smiled and nodded again, “that’s good to hear. I will make sure to take it easy tomorrow” he said feeling the weight on his legs lighten up. He sighed happily and laid back, “it’s only been a day but I can’t wait to stand up.”

"Hey it's in the past I'm fine, no hard feelings. I just was taking precautions this time around now rest if you need anything just ask ten or if he's not here give a yell." Baekhyun said.

"Get better hyung!" Lucas said and made his way out followed by Baekhyun. Ten stayed by his side and he was about to say something when they both heard Lucas yell downstairs. "HYUNGS WE EAT THERE WHAT THE HELL YOU HAVE A ROOM FOR THAT!!!!"

Ten tried not to laugh at the yell from Lucas. "I don't want to even picture what he saw." He said looking at Taemin.

Taemin chuckled and shook his head, “I’ve told them to get a room and yet they still continue to do that around us” he laughed and looked at Ten. “His life probably flashed before his eyes, I’m glad it’s not me this time.”

Taemin smiles, “did you hear that though? I’ll be able to walk tomorrow, that’s so nice to hear” he looked out the window at the sun shining brightly. “Too bad we couldn’t go out today, it so nice.” 

“What do you plan on doing? I know you can’t watch me all day, unless that’s your plan” he questioned and raised a brow.

Ten moved to the window and pulled aside the curtains before pushing the window open to let in the fresh warm air from outside. "You'd want me to come nap with you again??" Ten asked curiously. He was slightly elated that he had taemin all to himself like this. He wasn't scared of Taemin in the slightest. "Um if you want me to stay ill stay, i have nothing else to do so why not keep you company." He said smiling a little and sat back down next to the alpha.

Having Ten side into bed next to him made Taemin smile and grab his waist, pulling him close. “Then you can keep me company by staying here with me” he said looking at Ten with a loving smile. Being next to him, he tried not to attack him and cover him in kisses because of that wonderful smell and his ethereal looks. All that Taemin could really do was have him in his chest and hope that he didn’t leave for the day, admitting it was lonely without company.

Ten returned the smile. He got comfortable beside Taemin and rested his head against the pillow. He looked up at the ceiling. He hadn't been with this pack very long, a little over two weeks, and he already felt at home with them. He never thought he would find a place like this. It was perfect. He looked at Taemin and smiled. "I love this pack, thank you for taking me in." He said softly.

“Your welcome, I’m glad you can feel at home with a pack you can trust. We already been through a lot together but we’re a family, and that includes you” he poked his nose and laughed. “I sound cheesy don’t I?” He asked, taking in warmth and the cool breeze from the window. “It feels so nice” he mumbled, closing his eyes and leaning into the pillow more.

Ten nodded a laugh escaping his lips as Taemin poked his nose. "It sounds cheesy but it's the truth." He said a smile on his face and he looked at the ceiling. He moved a bit closer to Taemin and soon closed his eyes. Within a few minutes he was asleep breathing softly, his head resting against Taemin's shoulder. 

To anyone who would have walked in they would have been greeted by the sight of a sleeping Ten curled up into a relaxed taemin.


	9. Love Spreads Like Wildfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF FLUFF AND MORE FLUFF

##  Love Spreads like Wildfire

Taemin made sure Ten was covered and tucked in the warm blankets all the way before he took one look at the boy and instantly fell for him. Ten looked so peaceful and relaxed while he slept, the little smile curving his lips making Taemin’s heart melt. Taemin took his waist and pulled them together as close as possible, being careful not to wake him up. He gently kissed his forehead and smiled, “sleep well” he whispered quietly closing his eyes and dozing off himself.

Taeyong came in a few minutes later to check on them. He found them fast asleep and couldn't help but grin. He quickly hurried downstairs. "You'll never believe what i just saw, it's the cutest thing EVER!" He said to Baekhyun and Mark as he found his friends in the living room boarding up the window where the glass had been broken the night before. They could make a trip into town once Taemin was better.

Mark looked up from boarding up the window and at Taeyong who bursted into the room with awe. “Let me guess, you saw a cute bunny outside from the window and thought it was the cutest thing ever!” He mimicked, Baekhyun hitting him upside the head with his hand. “What did you see Tae?” He asked calmly, climbing down the latter.

Taeyong pouted at Mark and crossed his arms. He looked at Baekhyun and the smile returned. "Okay so i went upstairs to go see if Taemin needed anything. And I opened the door quietly and there in the bed are ten and taemin cuddling. Like actually cuddling! Ten is the little spoon!" Taeyong said. "They're so obvious. I don't know why they don't go and admit that they like each other already!"

Baekhyun cooed at what Taeyong said he saw, “they would be so cute together but have you actually considered that Ten might not want to be mates with Taemin right now? His alpha is probably screaming to mate him but his emotions are getting in the way. He probably wants to respect Ten” he said quietly. 

Mark buds in, “it’s obvious they should be together! Ten got jealous of me coming to talk with Taemin and Taemin got jealous of Lucas!” He shouted groaning at the oblivious crowd.

"Yeah I know and that's what's making me wish they were together even more. Taemin is exactly what Ten needs, someone who will shower him in love like his previous alpha didn't." Taeyong replied. "He got jealous of you? What did he do?? He did seem a bit flustered when he came downstairs to get breakfast." Taeyong said 

"Whoa hold up he got jealous of me!?!? What did i do?? I didnt like ask ten out or anything." Lucas asked confused. He was wracking his brain for something anything that he could have done.

“Well, let me rephrase. His alpha got jealous of you Lucas. I don’t know why but maybe he thought you were trying to steal Ten after he found out they were mates?” Mark asked himself “I thought I made him jealous according to Taemin who told me not to be close with him around Ten” he said. 

Baekhyun shook his head, “all jealousy aside. They are meant to be! We should get them together” he smiled and hoped the group would agree. “Also, show me them cuddling that must be so cute” he said fanboying over the soft moment Ten and Taemin shared upstairs.

"Me go out with Ten? I mean he's cute, but i have someone else in mind if i was going to mate with someone." Lucas stated proudly. He felt all eyes on him and he looked around suddenly feeling shy. 

"Now you have to tell us who it is!!!" Jongin said, nudging Lucas's shoulder.

"Well go upstairs to Taemin's soom quietly and look in as they're sleeping soundly. Just be sure to be quiet and not to disturb them; we don't want to ruin the moment." Taeyong said. The last thing he wanted was to have the two woken up

Having all eyes on Lucas, Mark agrees with Jongin. “Yeah! You have to tell us who it is” he mocked and went over to help Jongin annoy Lucas over who it was. “Only you and one other person know about it, if they aren’t short of a brain cell, so who is it~” he nudged his shoulders.

Baekhyun listened to Taeyong and nodded, “I’ll be sure to peak quietly. They must be so cute together!” He fanboyed over the unofficial couple with Taeyong. “I wonder is this why Taemin always wakes up when it’s storming outside? He didn’t do it last night so maybe it’s because he needs someone to sleep next to him?”

Lucas blushed and shook his head. "No one knows but me! And I refuse to say anything." Lucas said and crossed his arms. "You guys won't know until I tell the person myself and in private." Lucad said.

"Who could it be!? There's only two unmated omegas here, Mark and Baekhyun!" Taeyong said. "It's a fifty fifty chance. Unless you caught the eye of someone from another pack??"

Mark intervened, “no offense Lucas but I don’t think I’m your mate. I have my eyes set on nobody at the moment” he said and all eyes turned on Baekhyun. His eyes were widened and he blushed lightly, looking away. “I guess we found our corporate” Mark crossed his arms.

“Why are you guys so nosy!” He whined climbing up a ladder to get the very top nail into the board so they could finish up the window. “Be careful, don’t fall,” Jongin said protectively, being a parent at hand. “I won’t fall, I can be careful” he said nailing in the nail with a hammer.

"And you guys are no fun! I shouldn't have said anything!" Lucas said his face flushed and an embarrassed smile on his lips. He looked away feeling embarrassed and stupid for saying anything. In his eyes Baekhyun was way out of his league. While everyone was looking, Baekhyun slipped away and went outside trying to clear his head.

Baekhyun finished up boarding the wood as replacement windows, stepping back to admire his work but completely forgot that he was standing on a ladder. Luckily Jongin had seen him and quickly caught him in his arms, breaking Baekhyun’s fall. The poor boy gasped, being sat down on his feet again, thanking Jongin quietly. “Oh..god I really need to pay attention where I step” he mumbled, “where is Lucas?” He asked, not noticing the man had left.

"At least one of us was here to catch you!" Jongin said and ruffled Baekhyun's hair. "We do not need one of our healers hurt what would we do without you!" He said. 

"He went outside looking embarrassed." Taeyong said softly looking at the door

“Knowing you guys, get hurt then rely on Taeyong to fix you up” he chuckled, standing up straight. “That’s if I ever get hurt, thanks for catching me” he said and patted his shoulder. Baekhyun wasn’t the one to always get hurt so having moments like this he was grateful someone could save him.

“I’m going to go out and talk to him, you all mind your business. No peeking!” He said opening the door and stepping outside to see a spaced out Lucas. He shook his head and walked over, “earth to Lucas~” he said waving his hands in front of his face.

"Ugh fine We'll go peek at the cute couple upstairs i need to see this for myself!" Jongin said and pulled Mark upstairs so they could see the cute sight of ten and taemin.

Lucas Looked up and tried to look Serious and startled as he caught sight of Baekhyun. "Hi hyung." He said softly

“Hi-“ he deadpanned, fiddling with his fingers. “I didn’t really prepare what I was going to say when I got out here” he chuckled nervously, looking down. “Um..you said you wouldn’t tell that person that you had your eye on that you liked them until you guys were in private” he looked up, “just make sure when you tell them make it cute” he said speaking in 3rd person about himself, trying to ease Lucas’ mood by talking about himself like he didn’t know. “It will make them very happy.”

Lucas blushed. "Yeah i did say that." He said, feeling nervous again. Now Baekhyun wanted it to be cute? Wasnt Lucas cute enough? But they were in private right now and Lucas thought now was the best time they might not get this chance again. He reached over and ruffled Baekhyun's hair. "Its you....i like you....alot." he said softly. There it was out he had said it.

Baekhyun chuckled, shaking his head. “I knew it was me since you mentioned it in the living room” he chuckled. He stepped close and looked up, “I like you too” he smiled feeling all the weight on his shoulders wash away. Baekhyun wasn’t one for expressing emotions well but in these circumstances he felt relaxed and that he could tell Lucas anything. “Isn’t it a little cold? Let’s go back inside, the boys are upstairs looking at Taemin and Ten cuddle” he chuckled taking his hand gently, looking up with a smile.

Lucas smiled and pulled Baekhyun close and immediately nuzzled into him. "Ugh you smell like Jongin hyung." He said wrinkling his nose. "Now i want you to smell like me." He said softly. "Can we cuddle too? After we look at taemin and ten?" Lucas asked as they walked inside. Lucad was still holding onto Baekhyun, not ready to let him go just yet.

##  ***

Baekhyun nuzzled into him and wrapped his arms around the others neck, “I fell off the ladder in there. Jongin caught me so that’s why I smell like him” he chuckled. “Yes we can cuddle too” he said walking inside and not being let go, “Lucas~ I can’t walk unless you're going to carry me?”

"Next time i'm gonna be the one to catch you." Lucas stated and Baekhyun's words quickly picked him up. "Now I don't have to let you go." He said brightly and carried him upstairs to the open door where taeyong was with his polaroid camera. He had taken a picture knowing that this was the perfect photo of the two sleeping wolves.

“I’ll wait for my strong wolf to catch me next time,” he said, wrapping his arms and legs around him. He nuzzled his face into his chest being carried up the stairs to where the boys surrounded Taemin’s door. He looked up and saw the two wolves sleeping peacefully, admiring and cooing at their cuteness. “They are so perfect together,” he said quietly.

"I know i dont think ive ever seen Taemin sleep so soundly. I mean he is a sound sleeper, but he looks even more relaxed with Ten in his arms like that." Jongin said softly and moved away from the door to let lucas and Baekhyun see the sleeping pair

Baekhyun nods in agreement that Taemin looked sound asleep but with Ten he looked less serious about everything. His body is less tense, he has a relaxed look on his face and he has his mate wrapped in his arms. For some wolves that was a euphoric moment.

Baekhyun looked away and shut the door softly, “Alright let’s carry on with our days. No more looking at them, they can tell us plenty when they get up” he announced and went back to Lucas’s side. “Cuddles?” He said with a small smile plastered on his face.

Lucas grinned. "Of course where do you want to cuddle? My room?? Your room?" He asked and hugged him close. 

"Just go to a room we don't want to see anything if things escalate." Taeyong said. 

Lucas looked him dead in the eye. "Yeah? Like I didn't want to see Jongin about to train you on the kitchen counter this morning after breakfast. We're gonna cuddle wherever Baekhyun wants to cuddle.

"Damn touche." Jongin said.

Baekhyun chuckles and rolls his eyes, “let’s cuddle in your room” he smiles. “But we should be telling you guys that” he said, turning to Taeyong and Jongin, “just make sure he can walk is all I ask” he looked at Jongin and winked, getting into Lucas’ arms again. 

Baekhyun took his hand and led them back to his Lucas room. Opening the door he was greeted with that sweet aroma and comforting mood Lucas always had. The room was dimly lit by a few candles and the bed was nearly made with a fur blanket laying across it. Baekhyun walked in and smiled, “I didn’t know your room was so nice. I usually don’t come in here. I’m always in the med tent.”

"I like to keep it clean." Lucas replied. "I'm glad you like it because I want you to stay with me from now on, if you would like to. I figured if you want to go out with me, we could share a room? Tae and jongin do it so......" Lucas said and pulled the covers across the bed and laid down waiting for Baekhyun to join him.

Baekhyun chuckled, “is this asking me out?” He asked coming in and shutting the door behind him to join Lucas in the warm blankets. “Because if it is I accept” he smiled, wrapping himself in the others arms. “I’ll move in with you since I mostly stay in the med tent but only because I’m always testing out new things” he chuckled. “Just give me tomorrow to collect my things so I can be completely moved in.”

"I am asking you out." Lucas said with his signature grin across his face. He smiled at Baekhyun and pulled the other close basking in the others honeysuckle scent. "I'm glad you accept. Im happy i told you my true feelings." He said brightly.

“Well since you are, I gladly accept. I want you to be my mate” he said with a smile pulling at his lips. Being pulled close, he wrapped his arms around the tall males waist, taking in a strong whiff of burning firewood. “I’m happy you shared it with me, I don’t know how much longer I could have kept my feelings in. It was so hard knowing your my mate and knowing if you knew that. Or at least accepted my feelings back.”

"I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. Maybe when your next heat rolls around or my rut we could make it official, i could mark you, make you mine. The winter Mating season is in a few months" Lucas said softly. "And you could mark me right back." He hummed. He ran a hand through Baekhyun's hair and kissed his forehead. He was happy that Baekhyun was his and that made his alpha full of pride.

He blushed at the mention of the upcoming mating season. It made him shy speaking about the occurrence that every Alpha and Omega had. “When the time rolls around then we can, I’m surprised someone hasn’t got their heat or runt yet since we’ve all been around our mates except Mark.” He nuzzled into his chest more, feeling warm and a bit tired from how nice everything was. His omega was happy and pleased with everything going on. “Lucas- if I fall asleep wake me up. I can’t be asleep if something happens” he said looking up.

"Well someone once told me that once you find your mate, or you're close to them your cycles match up, so now that some of us have found our mates our cycles will match up and come sometime during the mating season." Lucas said. The season was a four week period, one the spring, and one in winter, and since wolf pregnancies were shorter only six months, the season wasn't just that of mating, it was welcoming new life to the pack as well.

“I was told that too! Weird how it actually works but I guess it’s nice so both Alphas and Omegas can mate at the same time.” He looked up and smiled, “when we do mate I can’t wait for our baby to be born. He or she will be so cute~” he cooed, imagining what their kid might look like.

While Baekhyun and Lucas cuddled in the other room, Taemin was already tossing in his sleep. This would usually happen if he got uncomfortable. Knowing Ten was still with him, he wakes up and looks at the boy beside him. “I’m glad fate brought you here, brought us together” he whispers and kisses his head.

Lucas grinned. The idea of a baby running around the house was a great thought. "Imagine a mini you? That would be the most precious sight in the whole world. I can't wait." Lucas stated. Then he pouted. "Will i be a good dad?? Im still so young..." he said.

“A mini me is dangerous'' he laughed, “imagine what he or she would get up to.” Baekhyun smiles at the thought of being a parent to a little one. He nods his head and kisses Lucas’s forehead softly, “we are both going to be great parents. Even if you are young you're the childish grown man I know, you and the kid will get along great” he laughed.

"Hey a mini me would be dangerous too!" Lucas said. "They would cause destruction wherever they went. I think one child would be a good start, but who knows how many you'll have you can never tell. My mom says twins run in my genes." Lucas said and laughed a little. "You'll be the best parent, it's in your genes after all." Lucas said and smiled. 

Baekhyun laughed softly, “our child is going to be a handful. I can tell from both of our personalities” he said with a smile. Hearing about twins got him nervous, it was twice the labor and twice the work. One would be fantastic in his opinion but if twins ran In Lucas’s genes it would be common for the couple to have two children and not one. “We will both be great parents, as long as we work together and take care of our children” he said with a smile, leaning up to kiss his cheek.


	10. Learning to Love Oneself

##  Learning to Love Oneself 

Ten snuggled closer after Taemin spoke. He hummed softly before waking up and opening his eyes. He looked at taemin sleepily, a small smile on his lips. "Did you sleep well?" He asked voice low from just waking up.

Bringing Ten close, he greets the tired boy with a smile. “I slept well, I hope you did the same” he quietly said, not wanting to be loud since both of them just woke up. “We must have slept all day, looks like the sun is going down” he said looking out his large window seeing the sun set. “I won’t be sleeping tonight” he chuckled softly. Looking down he kissed Ten’s head gently, smothering himself in his scent. “You smell like me” he mumbled, kind of disappointed that the boy's fresh scent was diminished by his own.

"Mmm I did . I slept like a rock. I haven't slept like that in a long time." Ten replied. His eyes drifted to the window. The sky beyond was indeed showing a beautiful sunset. He smiled at the kiss. He liked it. He felt loved like this. But did taemin love him? Or was this just a caring kind of love? They hadn't known each other very long so ten pushed the thought away.

Taemin chuckled, “I’m glad you slept great. I haven’t slept this well since I was a child” he mumbled with a yawn. Turning in Ten’s direction he had yet to notice the spooning going on between them. Taemin had his arms wrapped securely around Ten’s waist, and his chest was pressed up to his back. Looking at the sunset, turning his room a bright orange color, his lips curved a slight smile. Everything was so perfect right then or Taemin, he held his un-official mate in his arms, his room was lit up by a small candle and the sunlight and they were close together. “The sunset is beautiful, reminds me of someone I know” he spoke quietly, eyeing down to Ten.

Ten smiled. "That's good you needed it." He said. He looked down at the others arms around his waist. He didn't pull away. He was too comfortable to do so. He felt his eyes drifting closed again. He opened his eyes and tilted his head to the side their faces were so close together their noses were almost touching. "Whos that?" He asked genuinely curious.

His breath hitched slightly, now being only centimeters away from his lips. He was still calm because he was still tired, but pulling them closer was one thing he was wide awake for. He basically made their noses touch, looking at Ten in the eyes. “It’s you” he spoke gently with a small smile and caring eyes.

"You keep saying that...'' ten signed and looked away feeling shy all of a sudden. He wiggled away pulling himself from the others arms. He really didn't feel beautiful anymore and pregnancy had done hell on his body. He completely pulled away from Taemin and sat up. "I should go." He said. "Yell if you need anything." He added and slipped out of the room. He almost immediately ran into Taeyong who could sense something was up. 

"What's wrong?" Taeyong asked looking at ten with a worried expression. "Let's go to your room come on." He said softly and lead ten to the omegas bedroom. Ten told taeyong what was wrong. How he was feeling he was just depressed honestly. Taeyong saw this coming (postpartum depression), it was common among omegas who had just had babies, hormones dropped, and the body was getting used to not carrying a baby anymore. It was common and more so for those omegas who had complications. Taeyong sat beside him. "Hey....It's gonna be ok, it's normal to feel this way after everything you've been through, it's not just you. You'll feel better soon, in the meantime just eat healthy and i can give you tea to help balance your hormones." The healer said.

Ten nodded thankfully. "Thank you...I'm glad to know it's not just me thinking this way...."

Taemin looked confused, the other shying away quickly. Not being able to get another word out, Taemin watched Ten basically run out of the room and shut the door with an echoed slam. Fully not comprehending what had just happened. He sat up looking at the door, “O..Kay?” He questioned with a raised brow. 

Taemin honestly couldn’t do much so he decided to take it slow and finally get up. He wanted to check if Ten was alright but respected his space so he gave him time. Swinging his legs across the bed and slowly getting up, he groaned and had pained expressions. It wasn’t terrible but definitely hard to move. Taking his first few steps, he went out of his bedroom, peeking his head out to see no one. “I’ll go to the balcony in the library” he mumbled to himself, taking his body to the library which was a short trip down the hall. 

Making it inside he grabs his favorite book, ‘The book thief’ and goes out to the balcony to read.

  
  



	11. Rouge Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for not udating on wednesday... it was a long hectic day. but here is fridays instalment of the story! enjoy

* * *

##  Rogue Wolf

**▪︎•¤•3 Months later•¤•▪**

* * *

**▪︎•¤•3 Months later•¤•▪**

Ten nas been with the pack about Three and a half months . In that time he had gotten healthier and he had started small workouts to get his body back in shape. His way of exercising was dancing. In the human town he had gotten a music player and portable speaker, courtesy of taeyong. Ten was beginning to feel back to his normal self again. 

It was evening, they were preparing for another hunt. Ten pulled on a warm pair of clothes and a cloak he had borrowed from Taemin, this would be Tens second time, joining the hunt. They had done a small game last week, but they needed to stock up on food for the coming winter months, so tonight was a big game. He met with mark outside the pack house.

It had been almost two months that Ten had joined the pack. They 're getting ready for their biggest hunt to stock up for the winter season ahead. It was a bit colder this time so everyone bundled up, Taemin wearing his fur cloak and wool boots to keep warm. He had given Ten his other cloak to keep warm since last time they shared the warm cloth. 

Everyone slowly gathered outside, Mark was the first to go into the cold weather. He was dressed lightly for the hunt, really not getting the message to dress warm. Shivering he held his arms, “damn I should really grab something but I would be holding the pack up” he mumbled and saw Ten make his way out beside him, “Hey!” He smiled and waved. “Are you ready? It’s going to be a big night. We will probably hunt till dawn” he excitedly said, beaming with energy.

"I'm ready! I took a nap today so I have enough energy for tonight. You look cold, don't you want to go put on something warmer? Or are you going to stick to your wolf form for the rest of the night?" Ten asked. He knew he himself would be switching forms to help with the carrying and moving of whatever they managed to hunt that night.

The next people out of the house were Baekhyun and Lucas. The two had been inseparable, and thankfully not as bad as taeyong and Jongin were. They kept their hands to themselves. "Who's ready for this!!!!??? I'm so excited it's the biggest hunt of the year!" Lucas said brightly

Mark shook his head, “I don’t want to hold the pack up everyone should be coming out soon” he reassured. “I’ll stick to my wolf for most of the night, occasionally going to my human form if anything happens.” 

Baekhyun and Lucas come out, “The whole forest can hear you if you keep shouting like that” he chuckled and Taemin walked out with Lucas and Taemin, “is everyone ready to go?” He asks.

"No they won't, it will be fine!" Lucas stated arms crossed. He looked up as Taemin came out of the house followed by taeyong and Jongin. Everyone nodded at their leader's words.

"All set, we can set up a small camp site, I have the fire starters and stuff. If we're going to be all night we should at least have some warmth to come back too. Someone should stay by the fire ro keep it going through the night." Taeyong said, holding up a bag.

Mark volunteered at his words, “I’ll stay by the fire all night if nobody else wants to. I can start it while you all are out hunting.” He looks around and everyone nods, Taemin being the first to speak up, “You can do the fire tonight and everyone else will split up to hunt. We can discuss groups when we get there” he said. Mark grabbed the bag of firewood from Taeyong and held it in his hands, “I guess I know where my warmth will come from tonight. I hope it doesn’t snow or rain while we’re out” he mumbles.

Taemin started eventually leading the pack to the forest, he changed into his wolf to make the trip faster. Tonight was just as beautiful while they hunted under the stars, he traveled far into the forest and eventually after an hour started to make camp. “Let’s discuss who wants to be with who, any starters?”

"It doesn't look like it will, the air smells clear tonight." Jongin said, sniffing the air. He looked up at the stars. "And there's not a cloud in the sky tonight it's perfect out." He smiled and held taeyong close. He kissed his mate sc head before shifting into his wolf. Everyone else shifted as well. They took a trail around the mountain and came to a halt by a field on the edges of the territory. They made camp under some low hanging trees. 

"Well since Mark is going to be tending camp that makes six of us to hunt, I'll go with taeyong." Jongin said.

"I'll go with lucas!" Baekhyun piped up excitedly and he gave lucas a side hug. Ten gave a soft sigh but smiled. That meant he was with taemin

Letting everyone be off to hunt, Taemin stood behind Ten and spoke up, “is there something wrong? You sighed when everyone reserved their mates as partners” he said nudging him with his nose. “I’m not that bad you know” he joked and started walking off with Ten to go hunt, leaving Mark all by himself in Human form.

He shivered, “I should really be getting this fire started” he said to himself and took the firewood and a match, getting a small flame started. Every once in a while he would add more wood to get a flame burning. ‘Watch your surroundings tonight’ his omega spoke, Mark ignoring the heed warning. ‘Don’t ignore Mark Lee’ it spoke again, making him perk up.

"I'm not disappointed. That was a wistful sigh...It's just I hope one day I find a significant other." Ten said gently nosing Taemin's side in reply. Ten then followed Taemin into the woods, they were skirting around the field hoping to catch a glimpse of any deer grazing in the moonlight.

▪︎Meanwhile▪︎

Yuta was making his way through the forest. He was a rogue, he had no pack to call his own and he quit. Liked it that way. He was currently in wolf form, quietly padding through the forest his grey and black fur gleaming in the moonlight. The night was cold and no doubt would get colder so when he saw a fire in the distance he made his way closer. He could smell it was another wolf. An omega. Why would an omega be out here in the middle of the night? Close to the edge of the small clearing where the omega was yuta realized how cute he was. He shifted his human form tall and thin with long white hair kept back with a headband. He stepped to the edge of the cleaning. 

"Hello beautiful." He stated leaning against a tree

Rubbing his hands together trying to find warmth in his body, Mark didn’t care to notice a stranger peering about the forest. He didn’t even hear steps crunching the leaves underneath their feet before being scared half to death by the said stranger. He screamed grabbed a pile of leaves, throwing them effortless at the shadowed male. “STAY AWAY FROM ME! I HAVE BLOCKS OF WOOD AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE THEM!” He said covering his face with his arm to prepare for anything the other might throw at him. His heart was pounding knowing he could be in danger with no defense. Mark waited for the attack but when it never came, he peaked over his arm. Looking at the other with glowing honey eyes, he put his arm down. “W-who are you? And why are you on this territory?” He stuttered and mentally kicked himself for doing so.

Yuta honestly wasn't expecting this reaction from the other certainly the omega had smelled him coming close. He couldn't help the amused smile that came to his face as the other threw leaves at him. Damn he was adorable and yuta was honestly feeling whipped for him already. "Relax cutie i'm not gonna hurt you." Yuta said raising his hands in surrender. "I'm a rogue, a drifter. I have no pack and it's nice wandering, my names yuta. And i should be asking why are you out here all alone? Its cold, and dark, who knows what can happen in the woods at night." Yuta stated. "Anyways what's your name?"

“Rogues like you could sneak up and scare the living daylights out of someone, THAT'S what could happen at night” he pointed out, standing up. “I’m Mark, I’m out hunting with my pack but in charge of the fire” he embarrassedly laughed. “It doesn’t sound like I’m doing much, but I am!” 

Mark definitely wasn’t shy around new people but sometimes about Yuta made him want to shy away into a corner. “We take rouges into our pack, do you want to join?” He asked boldly. “I could ask Taemin-hyung if you can join our hunt!” He smiled and took out his hand for the other to shake.

"Ah I'm sorry I scared you." Yuta said. He smiled as he got the others' names. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mark." He said. "Well that's good your tending the fire, so your pack has a place to warm up after the thrill of the hunt." Yuta said. He looked thoughtful at the sudden invite. Having a pack might be nice and Mark was beautiful. That made the prospect even more appealing. "If your pack leader would have me join I'll accept the offer." Yuta grinned he shook Mark's hand. 

Mark was thrilled to hear Yuta would join under Taemin’s approval. So, taking his excitement into motion, he pulls Yuta down to sit with him by the fire. “I don’t know how long it will be until they come back but for now you can stay with me” he smiles. He had this soft spot for accepting new wolves,especially rouges, because of their past living conditions. Things can be hard when you don’t have a pack to rely on, and undergoing trust in a new pack can be difficult. 

Letting go of his hand, Mark continues to rub his hands, “Tell me about yourself Yuta.” He looked at him with a smile, “that is if you want to. I won’t force you to speak to a strange omega like me, someone told me it was rude to ask strangers about their lifestyle” he said moving closer to warmth by the fire.

Mark was a very curious wolf, and has been since he was a pup. He didn’t have much of a sensor but knew how to stay quiet in serious situations and not ask questions. It was his pet-peeve to speak over others, sometimes even being extremely loud. “Sorry if I am annoying, I hate the silence. Plus I would fall asleep out here and that’s not what I need so I try to talk or stay warm” he shivered.

Yuta smiled. "Of course i'll tell you about myself. It's only fair if i'll be joining your pack." He said and stood a polite distance from Mark before sitting down on the ground beside the warm flames. "Well I'm a rogue wolf, I left my pack when I was 18 and went to explore the world. I'm from Japan actually. I've seen a lot in my travels. I spent some time pretending to be a human in the human world, when that got boring I decided to roam the forests again. I've been doing that for about a year." Yuta explained. "You can't stay away from the woods forever, it's part of you, it's what makes your wolf happy."

Mark nods and looks at him sincerely, “Wow that must have been hard. You know, straying this far and doing that for a year?” Mark scoots closer and basically puts himself thigh-to thigh with Yuta, “do you like living in the human world or is being a rogue in the forest better?” He sniffed the air for any sign of Taemin or the pack being around but all he got was a huge whiff of Yuta’s scent and firewood. Mark's eyes watered and he quickly rubbed them, “w-wow your smell is extremely strong what is it?” He mumbled and rubbed both of his irritated eyes.

"It wasn't that hard, it was kind of enjoyable really. I worked at one of those places the humans have called Bars. They serve drinks and stuff." Yuta said. "Hmmm the forest will always and forever be my home you won't be able to take me away from that. I prefer the woods, the air here is fresher." He raised an eyebrow at Mark's reaction. "You don't like it??? Its cedar. I know its strong...people either like it or hate it." Yuta said with a shrug.

Mark took his hands and waved them, “n-no! I don’t hate it, I just caught a strong smell and the firewood didn’t help but blend with it. I actually love the smell of cedar” he commented and looked back at Yuta with slight watery eyes. “I’m glad you like it here, now you can have a pack to stay with!” He piped excitedly and went back to normal after recovering from that attack of smells. “So I’m assuming you don’t have a mate because you're a rogue?” He asked with a shiver.

"Ohhh okay, well i'm glad you don't mind my scent." Yuta said with a smile. "I like yours too, you smell like...." he thought as he sniffed the air. It was a familiar yet distant scent that he couldn't place then he smiled. "You smell like watermelon." He said. He looked at Mark and nodded. "Yeah i never had time and i never found the right person.."

Mark smiled and lightly blushed, “nobody can usually get my scent right, you're the first.” He looked over to him, “it’s a very faint scent definitely not strong and overpowering like yours.” Mark put his hands in his lap, “you will very soon! I guarantee a pretty wolf out there will like you” he smiled and looked back to the fire. “Do you ever think you're getting closer to your mate? I haven’t found mine yet and I’m starting to lose hope that he or she will come into my life one day.”

"Well i do like watermelon." Yuta said a grin on his lips. "It suits you, it's nice, not overpowering like most omegas I've met." He said and looked into the fire. "Mmmmm I like to think I'm getting closer, I feel like I just know it, I'm letting my wolf guide me." Yuta said. "No matter what your wolf is always right. He looked at Mark. "You'll find someone I just know."

“L-let your wolf guide you?” He stuttered and quickly looked over to him, “I...your right. The wolf is always right!” He covered up his shock with a small smile and looked back into the fire. “I hope I find someone soon” he mumbled and took his hands out to hold in front of the fire again.

"You will." Yuta said softly. He looked at Mark through the corner of his eye. His wolf knew that Mark was his mate. But he didn't say anything quite yet. That's why he had been able to pick up the others scent so easily. But they had just met he didn't want to make it awkward

Mark’s wolf wanted to keep it a secret a little while longer that Yuta was his alpha; his mate. Mark didn’t know why but the man's scent was stronger than anybody else’s, and when he got around him his body would heat up and he would get shy. “Thanks for the pep talk” he laughed quietly and started to hear quick pats of feet, and multiple pairs. He assumed his pack was near and Mark was excited to introduce Yuta.

Yuta looked up as he heard the feet come closer. The scents of the rest of the rest of the pack filled his senses. He looked in the direction of the sounds just as the first alpha stepped into clearing followed by an omega. 

Jongin growled as he saw a stranger, an alpha, next to Mark. He was followed by Lucas and Taemin.

Just as he saw Jongin step into the light lit by the fire, he heard low growls leak from his mouth making Mark stand up quickly. “J-Jongin is everything okay?” He asked, a bit scared as Taemin and Lucas followed. They we’re eyeing Yuta with deadly looks, seeing him as a threat. Mark quickly took notice, reassured by waving his hands, “n-no! You have the wrong idea! He means no harm” he said quietly and looked at Yuta. 

Taemin transforms back into his human self, stepping over to the pair. “Who are you? Why is our Markly defending you?” He asks and takes Mark, pulling him back with Lucas and Jongin. “H-hyung! You have the wrong idea...” He said, trying to help the situation.

Yuta raised his hands in surrender and got on his feet. "I swear I didn't mean any harm, I was just walking and he let me warm up by the fire. I have no ill intentions." Yuta said he looked at the three alphas before him. He was outnumbered if it came to a fight so he didn't dare try to look threatening.

"How are we supposed to believe you? You're a rogue trespassing on this pack's territory?" Jongin said after he too had shifted forms. He stood beside Mark protectively.

Mark furrowed his brows and frowned, “if his intentions were to hurt me it would have already happened” he said looking at Jongin. He stepped away from his pack and went to Yuta’s side, “Taemin please let him join our pack!” He put his hands together and mouth ‘please’ multiple times. 

Taemin sighing with a nod, agreed quietly to his proclamation. “He can join our pack under the conditions that he can show he means no harm to any of us. We’re already trying to keep Ten safe as it is, we don’t know if he’s going to try anything” he said with a growl. “Hyung...it’s been two months now. Ten is fine” he mumbled.

"I won't hurt anyone that's a promise." Yuta said and looked at Taemin, who was obviously the pack alpha. "What proof do you need from me?" Yuta asked as he looked at Mark and gave a gentle smile. 

Ten stepped out of the woods. "You know I'm fine right?" He asked softly. "You killed that alpha so he's not coming after me remember? And his pack is scared of you now because you were able to take him down." Ten put a gentle hand on Taemin's shoulder.

Taemin sighed, “I’m just...worried, I know that it’s a 1% chance they will come back but I still have my doubts.” He turned to look at Ten, and slightly smiled. He turned back towards Yuta and Mark, who were standing close. “No proof, just be yourself is all I ask. I’ll trust you till you show me I can’t anymore” he said and went to throw more firewood into the burning flames. “Let’s get back to hunting, I’ll meet everyone by the waterfall where we met the last time” he said and went back to his wolf form, taking off.

Lucas had left and as taemin ran off he returned with their hunt, two deer wich he placed a little ways away from the flames. "I'll stay back here to clean them Baekhyun you go with taeyong." Lucas said. He looked at yuta. "So if taemin says he trusts you, and you'll be joining us, im lucas!" He said.

"Nice to meet you lucas. Would you like me to help you with those? I feel bad sitting." Yuta said. Lucas nodded and handed him a knife.

Mark smiled as Lucas warmed up to Yuta who was slowly adjusting to new pack members. He laid down next to the fire and looked up at the stars, “woah! It’s so pretty” he memorized. He stayed like this for a while.

Meanwhile, Taemin ran off with Ten, Baekhyun, Jongin and Taeyong to hunt a little more. Taemin and Jongin were talking a bit before they were about to encounter a family of rabbits. “I don’t know how to feel about letting a rogue join. Nothing against Yuta, but I just have trust issues. The last time we let a rogue join I got my feet swept from underneath me and almost fell off a cliff while hunting” Taemin says and Jongin looks at him with a raised brow. “It’s a long story.” 

Jongin nods, “well we have no reason not to let him join so just give him a shot” he smiled.

Taemin nodded, “I will, I don’t see why not, I’ll just keep an extra look at him,” he sighed.  _ ‘He’s not a threat, there’s no reason to keep an eye on him’ _ his wolf started, “just focus on your priorities." 

"Well he seems pretty infatuated with Mark already, did you see how close they were and did you see how he was looking at him? This is why I am going to keep all eyes on him to make sure he doesn't do anything he will regret. If he lays one harmful finger on Mark, I won't hesitate to get rid of him for good." Jongin said. He looked at Taemin.

He shook his head and chuckled, “you sound so protective. It’s obvious that Yuta is alpha to Mark; their mates” he pointed out. “That’s why they are so close but, I’m only weary about rouges because he could have come from anywhere! How will I know if he won’t betray us?” He looks at Jongin with worried eyes. “I don’t want a fight to go on or anything” he mentioned, “so unless I can see him harming with my own eyes, no hurting him” he specifically states at Jongin.

"Well if Mark's his mate why would he put his mate in danger by betraying us. And ask him where he came from when we get back with the next hunt." Jongin replied. "And speaking of mates, have you talked to ten yet? I see the way you look at him you've gotten so close, you cuddle all the time. When's the wedding?"

Taemin nods, “I will ask when I get back to the fire. Lucas stayed back so if anything happens he can handle it” he said. He looked at Jongin, “there is no wedding yet. I can barely make a move. He said he wanted to wait before finding another alpha, and I respect that. We might be close physically but I’m still trying to get close mentally” he spoke, “keep your voice down, he’s only a little bit of ways away.”

"Well he seems ready? Have you seen the way he looks at you? He seems like he too wants to make a move but he doesn't know how. Maybe...maybe you should just talk about it with him and get your feelings off your chest before you bottle it up too much. Just see what happens."

He nods with a sigh, “I will talk when we get back. I need to find the right time to talk to him because I’m always busy with something” he groaned. “Hopefully, I can tell him before my next runt. I don’t want to flat out die before I get my chance to tell him” he frowned. He looked at the water ahead, looking around. “Speaking of, Ten, come up here, quickly” he looked back at the snowy white wolf.

"I'm sure it will work out perfectly." Jongin said and smiled they had stopped at a creek. 

Ten looked up. He was throwing more wood onto the fire to keep it going he heard his name called. He dashed through the woods following Taemin's scent, until he came to a stop beside the alpha by a creek and shifted forms. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

“I hope so” he smiled back at Jongin.

Ten coming to a stop beside him, he smiled. “Nothing is wrong, I just wanted you to relay a message back to camp that after me and Lucas are done picking up what we killed we are going back to the pack house. Tell everyone to meet by the fire” he spoke directly to him. “In approximately 10 minutes we should be ready to leave.”

"Oh okay." Ten said. "Yuta is helping clean up what we hunted. He seems really nice so far, i think he likes Mark." The omega continued. "I'll let everyone know we'll be leaving." He finished and walked back to the camp. Taeyong was helping string up the smaller game they had hunted, about 12 large rabbits, two turkeys, and 3 ducks. 

Mark was helping with the two deer and the moose that the alphas had managed to take down. The moose was so huge and would take at least four of them to carry it back. Baekhyun was helping tie the moose to long branches that they could use to carry the animal back to camp. 

Ten relayed the news that they would be leaving soon before he went to help Baekhyun.

Taemin nodded and thanked Ten before letting him run off to tell the other’s. Taemin and Jongin picked up their remaining hunt, bringing the small animals back to camp and helped pack up everything.

Taking almost a billion years to pack up and officially be done hunting for the night, everyone slowly dropped like birds, hitting the hay as they got in. Taemin sat on the couch with Ten, who asked if they could sleep together. “Of course” he replied, picking him up and walking to his dark room that was lit by a dim candle. Laying him down in the sheets, he crawled over him and laid beside Ten and pulled the cover over them. He took Ten’s waist and pulled him close, embracing his small frame and kissed his head. “Are you comfortable?” he asked.

Ten curled into his arms as he was carried upstairs. He cuddled into the sheets and smiled at Taemin as the other joined him. "Mmm i'm more than comfortable." Ten replied sleepily and yawned. He basked in the warmth coming off the other. He had a thought that was eating away at him. What was this that they shared? Was it love? Was that what the gentle kisses were? He did have feelings for Taemin, but what if the other didn't feel the same way? He sighed softly, fingers absently playing with Taemin's shirt.


	12. Love Blossoms & Blooms

* * *

##  Love Blossoms & Blooms

* * *

Taemin felt the other fiddling with his shirt, he looked across to him and took his hand, intertwining their fingers together. “Is there something wrong?” He asked softly looking into his eyes. Something about Ten made him want to protect and treasure everything he did, to keep him close as possible. But Taemin knew the saint feeling, knowing it as love. The only reason he wasn’t sure Ten was his one-and-only was because of the distance put between them. After trying to make his first move, and being told Ten wanted space, he stuck to it and tried to be careful with him. Treating it as if he was porcelain. “You can talk to me if something’s on your mind” he slightly smiled.

"Its just....i don't know what to do...and i don't know how they're going to react." Ten sighed softly. "I-I think I like someone..." he said softly as he looked at their hands. His smaller one against Taemin's larger one. "I don't know how to tell them how i feel and i'm just nervous." He said.

Taemin bit his lip and thought for a moment, “well that’s a hard one” he said starting off with that. “You should tell them how you feel, even if they react badly, at least you know the feeling of getting it off your chest. Remember, the worst they can do is say no.” Taemin sat up and made Them do the same, taking both his hands. “You can practice on me if it makes you feel any better. Taeyong did this with me before him and Jongin got together” he laughed.

Ten pursed his lips in thought. Then he looked taemin in the eye. "It's you okay. I like you. I like how gentle you are with me. How you treat me like I'm made if something breakable. I like our times like this it feels good. I like being this close to you. and my omega gets upset when any other omega goes near you or even touches you. I didn't think I'd ever feel this way towards anyone ever. Call me crazy but its you. I know it's you.....you're my alpha."

Taemin squeezed his hand gently, looking into his eyes. “Wow I’m- I mean whoever you're going to say this too...that’s perfect” he cleared his throat, not taking the hint Ten was saying it to him. He would admit he felt jealous for whoever he liked and that they better treat Ten well. “If I were them I would have already had you wrapped in my arms” he smiled and bit his lip.

"Are you stupid?" Ten asked with a pout. "I was saying it's you." He added and poked Taemin in the chest. "It's you. I like you and no one but you." He said, sitting up looking down at Taemin with a shy yet hopeful Expression on his face. "I love you Taemin..."

He took his finger and kissed it with a smile, “I might be stupid but I’m definitely smart enough to know I love you to” he said softly. He sat up and looked into his eyes, “maybe I’m not the best at expressing my emotions, or even recognizing them sometimes, but I’ve liked you for a while. And I want you to date me, be my omega...” he said leaning in.

"I'd like that." Ten said softly. He also leaned down. Their lips were less than half an inch apart. "Don't worry, I'm not the best at expressing mine. That's why I was nervous about telling you how I felt. I'm glad we feel the same way."

Letting out a small hum, he was about to kiss Ten before Mark bursted into the room, “Taemin! Yuta still needs his guest bedroom. He said he would be fine with rooming with me but I can’t let him see I’m a mess!” He exaggerated. Taemin pulled away and glared at Mark, and got up. “Just..let him sleep with you. I have important business to deal with and you just ruined it” he said pushing out a whiny Mark who got the door shut on him. ‘What a cock block’ his alpha said and Taemin looked back at Ten. “Sorry-“ he said coming back to the bed, “I guess our moment was ruined” he chuckled and leaned in his ear, “but that doesn’t stop me from doing this-“ he said taking his chin and kissing his lips softly.

Ten glared at the door as Mark suddenly burst in talking quickly and in an upset manner. Half of him wanted to march over there, push him out and tell him to deal with his shit by himself. But Taemin took care of that. Ten welcomed him back to the bed. "I feel like whatever we do someone runs in on us." He said with a laugh but kissed him back gently, his arms gently pulling Taemin closer to him.

Taemin grabbed on to his waist, feeling Ten tug him closer. Pulling away, Taemin looks at him with a smile. “Something always does but that doesn’t stop me from making my move” he quietly replied and pecked his lips once, then again, doing it repeatedly until he fell back into kissing him again, positioning himself on top of the others body.

"Just this time please tell me you locked the door once he left." Ten said before leaning up and kissing him back. This felt so perfect. He ran his fingers through Taemin's hair. 'Mine mine mine. My alpha.' His omega was saying over and over again like a mantra.

He pulled away momentarily to answer, “yes I locked the door this time” he panted out and closed his eyes feeling Ten’s fingers prance around in his hair. He looked down at the other licking his lips and leaning down, teasing at him. “Why are you so curious if I locked the door?” He smirked.

"Well i didn't want us to get interrupted yet again. If we did, personality would throw that person out the window." Ten said. "So why did you lock the door?" He asked. "For the same reasons or did you have something else planned?"

He chuckled, “both kind of. That is, if you want to?” He looked at Ten. “Or I could keep kissing you and we could cuddle till we fall asleep” he smiled and licked his lips.

"Kiss and cuddle until we fall asleep." Ten said, smiling. He gently pulled taemin in for another kiss. He couldn't get enough. "We can save other things for other nights."

He chuckled and kissed back, pulling his small frame close. “You should stay here every night” he mumbled, closing his eyes and kissing the boy some more. Pulling away he looks at Ten, “my omega” he smiled, nuzzling his nose into his neck, inhaling his scent.

"Mmmm I'll stay here every night, yuta can have my room. I'll move my things out." He said smiling. He tilted his head to give Taemin more access. "My alpha." He said proudly.

“Perfect” he hummed, kissing at his neck softly, nipping at it a small bit as well. “Your scent is really irresistible” he murmured and looked up at Ten. “It’s so hard to stay away from you,” he said quietly.

"Then don't stay away. Stay with me all the time." Ten said. Gods with Taemin nipping like that Ten wanted to be marked already. Right over the scarred mark of his previous alpha. "Taem?" He asked softly.

"Nothings wrong. I just want you to. To mark me. I hope that's not too much to ask...." Ten said. Knowing if he was marked by Taemin they would be bound together.

Taemin shook his head and gently kissed him, “that’s never too much to ask. Are you sure you want me to do this?” He asked quietly, double checking if he really wanted it.

"I want this please. I want to be yours completely." He said softly. He tilted his head, baring his neck even more for taemin.

Taemin marked him officially and pulled away, “your turn” he said softly grabbing his hands that were tightly placed on his arms.

Ten leaned down kissing up and down on Taemin's neck. He found the perfect place to mark and bit down marking the alpha as his. "Mine." He said softly

He grunted lowly, feeling the bond take a toll over him. He chuckled, looking into Ten’s eyes, “mine” he said dominantly, pulling him close to his chest and closing his eyes with a relaxed sigh.

Ten closed his eyes basking in the mice feeling of belonging to someone again. He soon fell fast asleep, relaxed by the sound of Taemin's breathing and heartbeat.

Taemin stayed up for a bit, making sure Ten got some sleep for the night. Then when he was sure Ten was asleep, Taemin turned to hold him and went to sleep himself.


	13. Suspected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys im sorry for lack of udates im super busy with work and college begings again on monday!

* * *

## Suspected

* * *

Ten woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the bedroom door. He gave a groan and reluctantly pulled himself from Taemin's arms. He made his way to the door and opened it. It was Mark. "Hyung can I please hide in here, it's yuta he wont stop trying to cuddle me!" 

"Well he likes you so let him." Ten replied exhausted

Taemin groans and opens his eyes, seeing Ten already handling a very whiny Mark. He sat up and sighed loudly getting up from the warm covers and tending to their situation. “Mark, Ten is right. He likes you so why not cuddle him?” He asked tiredly. Mark’s complaints about Yuta being too clingy made him take Mark back to his room where Yuta was, “play nice” he said to the rouge and shut the door, coming back to his own room and closing it back. He picked up Ten and brought him back to bed, placing them both underneath the covers.

Ten smiled as he was picked up and carried him back to the bed. "Why didn't he go bother someone else." He said tiredly and he hugged him. He curled up in his arms and closed his eyes wanting to go back to sleep after being woken up at an unreasonable time.

He hummed, “I don’t know I guess I’m the closest person he could find and not piss off early in the morning” he mumbled and closed his eyes wanting to go back to sleep. “It’s too early to deal with chaotic things right now” he wrapped his arms around him tighter.

Ten nodded. They fell asleep again and woke around 11am. The sounds of voices could be heard from downstairs along with the smell of breakfast. Something smelled like bacon. Ten was roused because his stomach was rumbling. "Taeminie come on get up it's breakfast. He said softly.

Taemin cracks open his eyes slowly, “mm okay” he said in a raspy voice while sitting up. His nose instantly smelt the delicious food cooking downstairs and he smiled, “come on, let’s get going downstairs” he said softly and took Ten’s hand softly. “We can share the news if they ask,” he said, pulling him up and walking out of the room.

"I think they'll know, your mark is very prominent." He said and gently traced a finger over the alpha's mark. They walked out of the room and downstairs. Taeyong and Baekhyun were making breakfast of pancakes and bacon and serving up plates.

He smiled, “I made it obvious to cover up your old one and to show everyone your mine.” He looked over and eyed his neck, his alpha was happy about the piece of work he created. Coming down stairs he went into the kitchen seeing Taeyong and Baekhyun serving and cooking up breakfast, “good morning” he said loud enough from the doorway, still holding Tens hand.

"Good morning! Whoa! Oh my gods Congratulations!!!!!!" Jongin said he immediately noticed the dark marks on their necks. "Taeyong said he heard someone moan but he wasn't sure who!" He said. 

"You mated! It's about time!!!!" Baekhyun chirped from the stove. He handed them both plates and pushed them towards the table.

He shook his head, “we didn’t mate we only marked each other” he smiled and sat down at the table. He began to eat, ignoring burning questions that were soon to be asked around the table. “Where is Yuta and Mark, and Lucas?” He asked not noticing any of them come in.

"Same difference." Baekhyun replied. He joined them at the table. "Well Baekhyun is in the shower."

"And I don't think yuta wanted Mark to leave the room, I could hear them bickering in there earlier." Taeyong stated.

“They are already bickering? Yuta just got here. But I can see why, Mark knocked on our door really early this morning whining about Yuta trying to cuddle him.” He chuckled at the thought but also remembered what Ten said last night, “we can move your stuff in today and Yuta can have your room. That way we won’t hear bickering” he said to Ten with a slight smile.

Ten nodded. "Yeah i can do that after we eat." He said. "Well it's cute that one must know that the other is their mate." He said softly as he ate a bite of pancake. 

He nods, agreeing with Ten. Before anyone could get another word out, loud footsteps come down the stairs almost like someone was running. “I have to eat to live!” Mark shouts from the stairs making a sharp left turn into the kitchen. Taemin looked up curious about the situation.

"BUT I HAVE TO CUDDLE YOU TO LIVE!" came the ridiculous and dramatic response from yuta. Who was quick to follow him down the steps. Taeyong couldn't help but laugh as the rouge careened into the kitchen and came to a halt. 

"Just eat breakfast you can live off of cuddles alone." Taeyong laughed and handed him a plate.

Mark took his plate and sat down in his usual spot, moving away from Yuta slightly. Since the hint last night he hasn’t been able to breathe, let alone leave his room without being attacked by Yuta. The past few hours for him were cuddles and attempts at close affection. 

Taemin chuckles and shakes his head, “Taeyong is right. And now that Ten and me are going to stay together, Yuta, you can have his room. You’ll move in by sunset” he slightly smiled and took another bite of his pancake.

Yuta thanked taeyong for the food and sat down beside Mark. "Thank you." He said. "I don't have anything to move so it will be easy." He said. 

"Don't worry, I'll be quick to move everything so you can move in. Mark looks pretty flustered at the moment." Ten said looking at Mark who indeed looked flustered and exhausted

"Ah true. I do like my beauty sleep." Ten said and chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm sure you both will eventually come to the agreement in terms of proper personal space. And since you'll both have separate rooms i think that will be a good start for the both of you."

“Unless Yuta sneaks into Mark's room and tries to cuddle him” Jongin snorts and gets hit on the head by Taeyong.

“I think separate rooms are good, especially when mating season comes and we’re all horny” Mark chuckles then glares at Yuta who had a smirk plastered all over his face. Taemin worried for the season ahead now that Ten was staying with him.

"Want suppressants for this season Markie??" Baekhyun asked. He didn't want there to be any kind of alpha brawl if yuta snuck into Mark's room during the season. They were all protective over the youngest member especially if he was more vulnerable in heat.

“Yes please” he groaned and downed the rest of his plate. Taemin finished and stood up, taking his plate to the skin. “I really do think the omegas should all get suppressants for the season, it keeps us all safe. Oh and those cool scent blockers” Mark said as he fantasized the scent blockers Baekhyun had.

"Ok i'll get you those scent blockers too." Baekhyun said. "I know I'll be going into suppressants, I don't want kids just yet. Ten, I don't think you'll have to worry about your heart, normally it takes your body a good six months to become fertile again after a pregnancy."

"I was about to ask that...." ten said and sipped his water.

"But i want kids...." Taeyong stated. "Just one." He added blushing a little. Jongin smiled and ruffled the younger's hair. 

"We'll see when the season comes okay?" Jongin asked softly and taeyong nodded.

Hearing that Ten won’t be fertile this time his heat came around made Taemin nervous. Baekyun had said if he doesn’t mate with another soon he would be seeking death. ‘That damn alpha, why did he have to get him pregnant’ his mind spoke angered. 

Taemin came back to the table and sat down next to Ten, grabbing his hand as a coping mechanism to stop nervousness. Usually he wasn’t nervous so this was something he barely shared with anyone. 

Mark kept shrinking at Yutas stare, “I wish you would stop looking like you’ll pounce soon” he quietly said and sunk down into his chair.

"How can I not look at you you're absolutely adorable!" Yuta cooed at him

"I mean if you want too you can still mate with taemin, but nothing will come out of it." Baekhyun said knowing Taemin's situation. "And there have been times that omegas can get pregnant, it's not a matter of being infertile, after birth an omega is still fertile, it's just their womb is closed off. If you're well endowed down there you can open it up again. It's just they won't have a heat that's all." Baekhyun explained making jongin and Lucas both choke on their drinks. Taeyong was flushed and so was ten.

“Thank you, Baekhyun” he said looking around at the flustered wolves. He let go of Ten’s hand and took a drink of his water, letting the dining room quiet down.

Mark on the other hand, got up and ran to his room before Yuta could pounce and trap him in a tight hug. Taemin chuckled and shook his head, “those two seriously are going to have a hard time getting along if they keep playing cat and mouse” he said. He heard a knock on the front door making him stand cautiously, “are we expecting someone?” Jongin asked and held his grip on Taeyong. Taemin shook his head, “I’ll be damned if another human comes to our door” he growls and goes to check the door.

"I think it's funny to watch." Lucas said with a Laugh. "I think Mark's a. It is oblivious to the fact that yuta is indeed his mate. I mean it happens sometimes..." he added. He got up and put his dish in the sink. Ten watched nervously as his alpha got up to get the door.

Lucas followed Taemin and pushed Baekhyun back down on his seat telling him to stay put. The bodys of the past humans had been burned long ago, so why would more humans be up here again.

Taemin walks over the door, opening it with glaring eyes. “Can I help you?” He asked arrogantly to the women who knocked at their door. “Sorry to disturb, but my husband and his friends were out hunting this way a few weeks ago and I’m just wondering if you’ve seen them. This is the only house in the forest” she crossed her arms distraught. He opened the door all the way, “sorry mam I don’t know of two men nor have I seen them. Who knows maybe the wolves got them before they could get here” he said with a smirk.

Ten winced hearing the conversation. He knew exactly what had happened to the men who had come into the woods. 

"I would check farther up the mountain there's town on the other side." Lucas suggested. "It might take a few hours of travel but you'll make it just stay on the path." Lucas added. The woman didn't look threatening but humans couldn't be trusted.

“If you're insulting my husband-“ she started.

Taemin cut her off before she could get mad, “I’m just saying. There are animals in this forest you don’t want to bump into, they could tear you limb for limb” he said and let Lucas do the rest of the talking. The lady nodded and excused herself, muttering words under her breath. Taemin raised a brow, “excuse me?” He asked before shutting the door.

“Oh nothing...murders” she turned around and glared.

Lucas gave a low growl at the words. They weren't murderers. The humans had tried to kill them, they'd stabbed taemin with silver, they were looking for a fight. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and looked to see Baekhyun. "Dont." He said softly and tried to calm him down with his scent.

This didn’t stop Taemin from getting fired up, “are you accusing us of actually killing your husband and his dumb ass friend” he growled and bared his fangs. The women turned all the way and pulled out a sharp piece of wood, carved into a steak. “What do we look like to you, vampires?” He asked with a killer smirk. “You can leave now or I’ll put you with your husband” he said slowly.

Baekhyun pulled away from Lucas and stepped in front of Taemin. "I'd suggest you leave." He said softly, he had a calming aura. He looked at the woman and the wooden stake. Yeah if he got stabbed that would hurt like hell, but it wasn't exactly deadly. "Please dont anger them." He said trying to look scared himself.

The women looked at Baekhyun with annoyed eyes, “kid if they’re kidnapping you why don’t you just leave you look scared” she cackled and Taemin growled from behind him, pushing Baekhyun back to Lucas again and closing the door, hearing the dull stake hit the door and fall outside. “Stupid human” he rolled his eyes and locked the door.

"Kid?? Kid!? Do i look like a kid!?!?" Baekhyun demanded and looked up at Lucas. "I am not a kid." He huffed and crossed his arms. He huffed and hid in Lucas's arms. 

"Are you sure she won't come back with a lynch mob???" Jongin asked, stepping out to stand by the door. "There are more humans in the woods than before, should we be nervous?"

Taemin turned to Jongin in the doorway. He sighed, “look I don’t want everyone getting nervous but we should keep an eye out and protect our grounds. There have been too many humans coming to our patio and trying to hurt us, so let’s just carry on and stay alert” he said nodding for everyone’s confirmation on what priorities need to be met. 

Taemin stepped away from the door and made his way past everyone to go upstairs. “I’ll be in the library, I need to read up on something,” he said loudly enough for everyone to hear.

They all nodded and ten went to help taeyong with the dishes. Taemin was right. They should be on guard as the humans were encroaching onto their territory. Once done with the dishes he went to go find taemin. He found him in the library reading. "Can I ask you something?" He asked softly.

Taemin was so focused on the books he barely noticed Ten sneak into the library. “Ask me anything, I’ll answer the bed of my ability” he said, saving his place in the book and turning his attention to Ten.

"You seemed worried at breakfast today....what was it?" He asked and moved to sit beside him, on the arm of the chair. "I-i know i probably won't have a heat...but i can take something to induce it if that's what you want."


	14. My Mate, My Beautiful Mate

* * *

## My Mate, My Beautiful Mate

* * *

Taemin shook his head and sighed, “it’s not that I’m not happy with you not having a heat it’s just...I was told if I didn’t mate with another wolf this season I would get extremely weak and die” he spoke slowly and looked down. “I didn’t want to tell you because I knew it could change how you felt about the whole situation” he looked up at Ten.

"I mean we can still mate, i can help you through your rut....." Ten replied. "Mating doesn't mean i have to conceive, you just need to knot an omega or you'll pass away, but if you are well endowed maybe Baekhyun was right....." ten said with a teasing glint in his eyes

He stood up and pushed Ten into the chair, putting his arms on both sides of him. “If what Baekhyun said was true then I’ll be very happy but you will help me out with my rut?” He asked, staring down at him in the chair.

Ten gave a soft squeak as he was pushed into the chair. He looked up at Taemin. "Mmmm i don't know." He teased eyes narrowing slightly. He looked up at taemin with a smirk. "Do you want me to help?" He said reaching up and grabbing Taemin by the shirt collar and pulling him closer so their faces were inches apart.

Taemin smirked at the omega, knowing he would eventually dominate and tease him until he submitted. He took Ten’s waist and pulled him out of the chair to stand, “I think you already know the answer to that little wolf” he eyed his lips, closing the gap quickly and roughly planting his lips on the others.

The kiss was full of passion. Ten kissed back hard. He could get used to this, teasing Taemin like that. He liked the spark it brought to the alpha's eyes. The kiss deeped and he tightened his grip on the others shirt before pulling away to take a breath. "Damn...." he said breathlessly.

He gripped at the back of his hair, careful not to hurt him but show dominance. Pulling away he looked down at him with lustful eyes, “you asked for that after teasing me and pulling my collar” he started and traced his collar bone with his thumb all the way down to his hand, in which he held.

"Yeah I did, I wanted to see how you'd react, and the results made me want to see more of this side of you." He said his grip loosened on Taemin's shirt when he felt the other's hand atop his own.

He chuckled and pushed him over to a wall, pinning his arms on either side of Ten. “Well now you gotta see this side, and you want more, you said?” He raised his brow and smirked, kissing his neck softly.

"Yes, I want more." Ten replied and bit his lip as Taemin kissed up and down his neck over the mark. "We're alone here unless you want to move it elsewhere?"

He pulled away from kissing his neck, “anyone can walk into the library. Let’s go somewhere a little more...quiet” he spoke softly and grabbed his hand, taking Ten and himself back to his bedroom and locked the door behind them. “If anyone has to come in the doors locked” he said reassuring nobody would walk in.

Ten smiled. He followed ten up to their now shared bedroom. As he heard the door was locked he leaned up and kissed taemin again, it was eager and full of passion. As they kissed he maneuvered them both so they landed on the bed

Taemin held his waist gently, getting on top of Ten as they landed on the bed. He moved the kissing down to his neck, nipping harshly at where already marked Ten, his hands slowly slid up his shirt and rubbed his sides.

Ten moaned softly. A musical sound as Taemin nipped at his neck. His grip tightened on the others shirt. "Tae..." he whined. "Don't tease." He begged. He tugged at Taemin's shirt. "You have too much on." He stated.

He lifted his shirt off, doing the same for Ten’s, “is this better?” He asked, kissing his chest softly. Taking his hands he moved them down towards his thighs, teasing the inside with gentle motions.

Ten nodded. "Yeah it's perfect..." he said voice already slightly wrecked just from barely being teased. He wanted this, and he could already feel the slick start to form and drip into his underwear. As Taemin moved his hands down ten spread his legs.

Taemin chuckled lowly, “someone’s already needy, spreading your legs already” he said sliding his leg in between his thighs. His hand grazed slightly over his bulge, feeling his own harden. He tugged down his pants leaving the other in his underwear.

Ten looks away flushed. "I know you're wanting this too, I can't help it, you're perfect and this is the first time i've done this in such a loving way." He said softly and whined as he felt Taemin's hand rub against his bulge. Soon he was down to his underwear and there was a wet patch on his ass. "I want...." he blushed profusely and looked at Taemin. "I want you to make love to me." He said in a whisper.

“I’ve wanted this since I found out you were my mate, do you know how hard it is to resist that scent of yours..it’s contagious” he whispers, kissing his waist gently. He continued down and grazed his lips over the other member, feeling the wet patch that stained his underwear. “Looks like these have to come off now,” he said and smirked, dragging them down off his waist and eventually throwing them across the room.

"So you've said." Ten replied. His head fell back as he felt Taemin teasing him through his underwear. As tens underpants were removed the scent of lilacs grew stronger and filled the room, it was probably strong enough for whoever was in the hall to smell. He brought a hand to the alphas hair. "Please....im so hard it's uncomfortable" he said.

Taemin kissed his wrists, managing to take off his pants. “Soon everything will be alright now let me do my magic” he gently said and took his scent into his nose, almost knocking him over in dizziness. It filled him with lust. Taemin kissed at his bare waist and took his finger inserting it slightly, letting him adjust if needed.

Ten moaned softly as he felt Taemin slip a finger into his hole. He wiggles his hips at the sensation wanting more. "Ahhh." He gasped and rocked his hips downward. "Taemin....more...please.." he gasped.

Taemin held his waist and pulled his finger in and out of his hole, slowly satisfying Ten’s request. He growled slightly as he tried to rock back and forth, taking his free hand and pushing down on his stomach lightly, “patient” he whispers and kisses his thigh.

Ten whined in protest as Taemin pushed his hips back down presenting himnfrom moving. "B-but it feels so good alpha....." he gasped. Right now patience was the last thing ten had on his mind

He didn’t speak but added a second finger, moving them in and out quicker to give Ten more. He ran his hand along Ten’s waist and bit his lip looking up at him.

Ten gave another moan as he felt himself get properly stretched. He tried again to rock his hips but he couldn't. "Please don't tease me...I've been good haven't i?" Ten asked breathlessly.

He hummed with a low chuckle, “I guess so...just a few more minutes and then I’ll give you what you want” he smirked and added his third and final finger into his hole, curling his fingers slightly inside of him.

Tens hands immediately flew to grip onto Taemin in any way he could. "YES!" he gasped. "R-right there, yeah right there." Taemin's fingers had pressed against that one spot that made ten see stars.

Taemin smirked and curled his fingers on the spot again, eventually brutalizing the spot so that he could hear Ten’s moans. “Tell me when you're about to,” he stated and kept doing what he was doing.

The omegas moans increased in volume and pitch. He was writhing on the bed from the pleasure of it all. He didn't care if anyone else heard him. (He was loud so they probably could). "Please i-im close..." he gasped out.

He hummed and took his fingers out, unbuttoning his pants and pulling down his underwear to reveal his hardened length. “Tell me if i hurt you, I can let you adjust” he said, pushing in without notice.

He made a sound, a mix of a scream and a moan of pleasure. It felt like all the air had gotten pushed out of him as Taemin thrust inside. "Fuck." He said willing himself to relax. "Give me a moment, you're huge." He said and reached up to pull taemin closer to him. He kissed him gently. "O-okay you can move just go slow..." he states and wiggled his hips

Taemin grunted at how tight he was, giving them both time to adjust. He kissed Ten’s belly, closing his eyes to hope they can try for a baby. “Okay, just tell me to stop when you need it” he softly said and thrusted deeper inside, groaning as he did so.

Ten gave a sudden cry, this feeling was new. Taemin was hitting something different within him, it was a good feeling though, maybe Baekhyun was right, Taemin was big enough to press directly against his womb. "R-right there please tae please! Feels so good."

Taemin thrusted hard, knowing he'd found the womb inside him. Even if Ten were to tell him to stop he wouldn’t, feeling his mind completely fog. His hands gripped harder on his waist and moved his hips fast in order to reach his orgasm and knot Ten.

Ten was a moaning mess, he couldn't form a coherent sentence now. Small "ah ah ah's", curses, and variations of Taemin's name were leaving his lips. He was holding onto Taemin's shoulders, his body rocking with every thrust, the bed was rocking too making the wood creak and the headboard thud against the wall rhythmically. (There was no way the house would not know what they were up to). Ten managed to speak eventually, his voice was wrecked and pleading. "I-i want your knot please." He begged. "Wanna be full. Please."

He kept thrusting, feeling himself getting close. His blonde hair hung down in his face as he panted and moaned quietly. “Fuck-“ he let out and put Tens legs over his shoulder continuously thrusting and leaned down to kiss his lips hungrily.

The new angle made Ten's body arch from sheer pleasure. He was thankful he was so flexible as taemin practically folded him in half and thrust into him harder than before. Ten kissed him back with just as much passion. He could feel Taemin's knot begin to form, catching against his rim with every thrust.

Taemin thrusted a few more times and eventually knotted Ten and released his orgasm inside of him. It was pure bliss as he moaned and let out his liquids inside of him. He pulled away from the kiss and lightened his grip.

Ten released a second after Taemin with a pleasured sound. He slumped back on the bed breathing hard. He looked up at Taemin with a smile. "That was amazing." He said softly.

He pulled out and panted, laying down on the bed. “I’m glad you liked it, it was amazing” he smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. He covered both of them up and pulled Ten close to him.

Ten smiled and curled into him not caring about the mess he'd made on his chest. "Yeah... that was perfect." He said softly he kissed his chin before nuzzling into him.

He pulled the omega close and tiredly cuddled him, “get some rest until later, we can wash up and eat later” he said softly while closing his eyes and inhaling the boy's scent.

Ten nodded and drifted off to sleep. He cuddled into taemin. He was exhausted from their escapades. Taemin did the same and let sleep wash over him, cuddling the boy and embracing his warmth and scent. 

Meanwhile downstairs.

"Ah they're finally done they're louder than you two!" Baekhyun said and looked at jongin and taeyong

Jongin blushed lightly and argued back “we aren’t that loud!” He shouted 

Lucas shushed him, “be quiet, we don’t want to take them.”

"No you both are pretty loud you kept some of us up a while back." Baekhyun said. Just then Mark came into the room.

"I'm glad that's over..." he whined and flopped onto the couch.

Jongin hid his face, not being able to argue back since he knew he kept others messing around with Taeyong.

Baekhyun looked over at Mark, “Yuta done chasing you around” he chuckled seeing the omega flop over on the couch.

"I think so and i hope so!" Mark said looking at Baekhyun with a pout. "Why do I feel this way? I'm confused shouldn't I be returning the favor? But im getting all jumpy instead."

Taeyong sighed and came over to the couch and sat beside him, “you're still blind to it aren’t you?” He started and patted him to sit up, “he’s your mate, of course you should be feeling jumpy and nervous around him!”

Mark sighed and looked at taeyong with a pout. "I dont know im just not used to being jumped on like that. Especially by a hot guy..." mark blushed.

“See you think he’s hot! I think you're just getting used to him being clingy, usually the omega is like that but it’s the Yuta this time..Do we need to sit you down and let you talk about how you feel?” He questions and scoots close.

Mark covered his face that was flushed with embarrassment. "As much as I'm embarrassed to say it, yes I'd like to talk about it."

"Yes! Let's go to my room. It can be just me and taeyong!" Baekhyun said. "You can tell us whatever you want markie!:

Given consent, Taeyong grabbed his hand and stood up, “great! Let's go up to your room Baekhyun” he smiled happily. He’d been waiting for their Markly to express his emotions. While they were dragging Mark up the stairs they passed Yuta, “I’m stealing your mate for a bit!” Taeyong smiled and continued on. Mark blushed, “he’s not my mate!” ‘Yet’ his mind argued and he groaned.

"OKAY!" yuta replied. "TAKE CARE IF HIM!" He added and watched them drag Mark upstairs. Once they made it to Baekhyun's room the oldest omega shut the door and then sat down.

"So you gotta tell us everything!" Baekhyun said eagerly.

“Well...” Mark started and told the two omegas everything. 


	15. Waking Up in Your Arms

##  Waking Up in Your Arms

* * *

Taemin was waking up, looking over to see his sleeping omega. He smiled and caressed his cheek, adoring Ten.

Ten leaned into the touch. A soft sigh leaving his lips. His face was smashed into the pillow and his hair was sticking up in every direction. A few moments later he blinked his eyes open and he smiled. "Sleep Well?" He asked softly

He chuckled and nodded, “Very well, how about you?” He asked, rubbing his hands on Ten’s bare sides. “Your hair is so fluffed up” he smiled and pulled him close.

"I slept well." Ten hummed. "I was tired." He added. "Mmmm your hair is fluffed up too." He said with a soft chuckle. "So...do you think it worked?" He asked.

“I hope it worked, we’re going to have little pups possibly” he smiled and kissed his forehead. “How do you feel? No pain, nothing?” He asked and felt Tens stomach.

"Well...my ass is a bit sore, but in a good way. Other than that, no pain at all, i feel perfectly okay." He said softly. He looked down at Taemin's hands. "Did my scent change at all?? When pregnant, omegas gain a second scent, the pup's scent. Or scents.. I don't know if it's too early but if I smell different let me know."

“You don’t smell different to me but if it does change I’ll let you know” he slightly smiled and removed his hands from his stomach to trace into his hair. “Now that we’re mates I should be able to tell if you have any mood changes. Let me know if you feel different okay?”

"Okay." Ten nodded gently. "The last time...i had no idea until i started gaining weight by week three. I had no morning sickness or anything until I hit one month." Ten sighed. "My mom said each pregnancy is different. She was that way for my sister then with me she was sick all the time."

“Your right, my father said mom was sick by week four and up, every morning he would hold her hair back” he chuckled and looked at Ten fondly. “You remind me a lot of her. Kind, gentle, my world” he smiled. He leaned forward and cuddled him, “we will have a happy healthy baby soon.”

Ten smiled. "I don't have hair to hold back but i know you'll rub my back." Ten said with a small laugh. He hoped this was successful. He wanted to hold a living breathing child of his own. Something to protect and love and nourish and teach.

He lightly laughed and sat up, “we will figure out if we’re having a beautiful baby soon” he smiled and let the sheets fall off of him as he stood. “I am going to let Taeyong and Baekhyun give you a check up just in case you start showing signs of pregnancy” he said walking over to pick up Ten bridal style.

"Yah! Not now im still naked!!! We're both naked!!!!" Ten screeched as taemin scooped him up he held onto the other. He wrapped his arms around the others neck and kissed him. "We need to shower."

“That’s where I’m taking you, to the shower” he laughed, “I wouldn’t take you out of here naked your mine” he said nuzzling his neck playfully and taking Ten into his walk-in bathroom. “How do you prefer your water? I like mine extremely hot but I know you don’t want it that hot.”

"I like my water warm. Not scalding. I have delicate skin." Ten said with a laugh. They made it into the bathroom and he wiggled out of Taemin's arms and moved to the shower opening the curtain and turning the water on to his preferred temperature.

While Ten adjusted the temperature, Taemin grabbed two white fluffy towels from the cabinets along with a washcloth to wash their faces and wash their bodies. “Your skin is definitely delicate, all those marks on your body definitely say that for you” he smirked not knowing if Ten had seen himself in the mirror yet.

Ten looked in the mirror. "Well you did a number on me." He stated and looked at the marks on his hips and legs from where Taemin had gripped him. He had hickeys all over his neck along with the mating mark.

He came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his frail waist, “I can make more” he purred in his ear and growled loudly, looking at him through the mirror. His hands traced the already made marks while he pecked his neck softly.

Ten gave a soft whine at the growl. He wanted that. So everyone knew that he belonged to Taemin. "M-maybe a few more." He said, watching Taemin's reflection in the mirror.

He turned Ten around in his arms pulling their bodies close, he started to graze his hands along his smooth skin. He made a light nip on his shoulder getting near a soft spot on his neck.

Ten moaned softly at the feeling. He let his body relax and he let taemin leave marks across his neck. "Tae.." he said softly. "Your lips are pure sin."

“Your sounds seem to like it” he smirked and picked him up, bringing Ten into the shower while pinning the boy against the wall, “Shall I continue?”

"Please." Ten said he pressed his body against Taemins. "Touch me, tease me, feel me up." Ten said

Taemin captured his lips gently kissing them while pulling him close by the waist. His blonde hair was soaked from being underneath the showerhead spraying water.

The deep kiss along with the warm water made ten eager for another round. He kissed taemin hungrily before pulling away and kissing all over his neck and collarbone.

Taemin kissed down his neck and shoulder while Ten kissed his collar bone, pulling at his hair slightly. He closed his eyes and relaxed under the water's warmth. He pulled away and looked at him, “again?” He asked with a hint of question followed by a smirk.

"If you're up for it." Ten replied and nipped at his earlobe tugging at it gently with his teeth before kissing a mark below his ear. "Just a quick round."

He picked Ten up and wrapped his legs around his torso, putting his member against his bum. He teased him by bouncing it up against his hole, “hmm I’m up for it but not sure if you really want it” he said slowly while nipping at his nipples and chest.

Ten wiggled his hips trying to get some sort of friction. He had asked for this for taemin to tease, and now he wished he hadn't. "Taem please, i want it i really do!" He begged moaning as the other played with his chest.

He put his tip in slightly and eyed the boy, “tell me why I should” he smirked continuing to kiss his chest and play with him in a teasing manner. “If you keep moving down I’ll pull you back up and keep doing this” he growled making another mark on his chest.

"B-because because...I'll make you feel good, and you can make sure that ingot pregnant, we don't know if round one worked. "Ten said with a teasing smirk across his face. He stilled when Taemin threatened to keep teasing him. "

“Fair, I’ll take that as a good enough response. Although...” he pulled Ten back up slightly, “What if I’m sure I got it the first time you're very confident” he said, taking his hand and pumping Ten’s member. “Should I just do this?”

If Taemin was gonna tease. Ten sure as hell could tease back. He pouted as he was moved up feeling the tip of Taemin's member leave him clenching around nothing. "Well I don't think you did, maybe we'll have to do this three times, you know what they say a third time's a charm." His hips buckled as the other gave him a grand job. "Please no i want you in me please."

He chuckled lowly and removed his hand, lowering his back down more deeper this time. “Rough or slow” he asked bluntly, moving him down all the way.

"The waters getting cold so make it fast. We can go slow another time." He said moaning as Taemin took his time pushing inside.

“Alright” he said, taking his hips and thrusting his own in and out at a quick pace, not giving him room to prepare or stretch even if his hole was sensitive from the previous night.

Ten gripped onto his shoulders as Taemin started a quick hard pace. His nails dug into the alphas back leaving marks. "Fuck!" He gasped before being reduced to whines and moans.

Taemin held back his wince and continued to thrust making Ten moan loudly. He praised him under his breath while lowering him to hit the same spot he did earlier that morning.

Ten was panting as he felt himself get close. He was still so sensitive from last night. He kept moaning Taemin's name over and over again.

He could feel himself getting close again, grunting as he tried to possibly deepen anymore than he already was. “Ah fuck- I’m close” he said taking his hand and pumping Ten off again.

Ten just whined and he bucked his hips. "M-me too please! I wanna cum please." Be begged.

He kept pumping him until letting Ten have his wish, “cum baby” he said quietly feeling his body release the liquid inside of him.

Ten came hard with a silent cry, hips bucking into Taemin's hand. His nails raked into the others back leaving small scratches.

Taemin pulled out and sat Ten down gently, holding him up in case he were to fall. He leaned down and captured Ten’s lips softly, not minding the sting on his back from the burning marks on his back.

By now the shower spray was cold but they were both cleaned off. He leaned into the alpha's embrace. "That was great, lets dry off now." He said

He nodded and turned off the water, stepping out and handing Ten the towel first, grabbing his own as well. “Dress warm I don’t want you to catch a cold” he said softly making sure Ten was especially warm.

Ten wobbled a bit and wrapped the towel around his hips. He kissed Taemin's cheek before going out into the bedroom. He looked for something to wear and settled on some of his mates clothes pulling on a pair of sweats and an undershirt and then a sweatshirt after that. He basked in the smell of mint chocolate once the clothes were already on.

Taemin came out behind him, settling on a pair of black sweatpants and the same colored t-shirt. Turning around he saw the omega dressed in his clothes making him smile, “you look nice in my clothes, you should wear them more often” he says coming over and kissing his lips softly.

"I will. I quite like how they smell like you." Ten replied, returning the kiss. He pulled away and put his hands in his pockets. "Wanna go downstairs? Or maybe for a run?"

“Let’s go downstairs and see what everyone is up to, I can never expect what goes on while I’m in my room” he said chuckling and walking both of them to the door and downstairs where only alphas remained since Taeyong and Baekhyun were talking to Mark.

"You're finally done? Have fun?" Jongin asked as he caught sight of them causing ten to blush and hide his face

“We did, thank you very much” he said sarcastically, “now you know how it feels when you and Taeyong do it” he shot back bringing Ten down to the couch where the alphas were sitting.


	16. Short Patrol

##  16.Short Patrol

"What can I say? The more noise means he likes it." Jongin shrugged. "But anyways the pack patrol came by while you were busy, they wanted to talk to you about strengthening our border. They're nervous about how many humans have been seen in the area..."

Taemin nodded, “I’ll go talk with them immediately. I will not have another human harm this pack, even if it’s me who gets hurt.” He turns to Ten, “do you want to come with me or will you be fine here?” He asked with a soft smile.

"Would you be upset if i said i wanted to stay home?" Ten asked. "Just stay safe for me. Okay, I don't want anything happening to you."

“Not at all, I want you to stay safe. I don’t know if that human will come back so just keep a lookout, I’ll be gone a while to discuss but if you need anything, you know who to ask” he said kissing the top of his head. Taemin was confident nothing would happen while he stepped away momentarily but to be sure he had Lucas and Jongin to watch after the house. Putting on his boots and wool cape, Taemin went out to the pack patrol to discuss how they could strengthen their borders.

Ten watched him leave and promptly curled up on the couch relaxing. He hoped the other would stay safe. After everything that had happened and Taemin's TWO near death experiences, ten was nervous.

Jongin noticed Ten’s distress and patted his shoulder, “he will be okay, Taemin knows how to handle himself. That man could get hurt a million times and still come back from it” he chuckled and removed his hand. “He’s just going to check the borders, what’s the worst that could happen.” 

Lucas slapped his shoulder, “what has everyone told you about saying that. When you say it, something bad does happen” he shook his head and went back to watching the window.

"I'm still nervous though i can't help that." Ten replies and loomed up at Jongin and Lucas. "Maybe i should go with him to make sure he's okay. Im gonna drive myself crazy sitting here."

Jongin nodded, “I understand let me walk you out he shouldn’t have gone too far” he said standing up and leading him to the door. “The patrol is all over the place, if you get lost ask them. Although just follow the trail and Taemin should be somewhere along that.”

Ten nodded and followed Jongin. "I can easily follow his scent, I'll find him eventually." Ten replied and he shifted forms. Now that his senses were heightened he could easily pick up Taemin's trail.

“Alright, stay safe” he said, shutting the door and letting Ten out on his own. Taemin was still in his human form, walking around the forest to see if he could pick up any sight of humans. If there was such an infestation, they must be camping on his land.

Ten padded along the path. Taemin wasn't very far and he could smell that. Everything seemed okay until he felt something tighten around his ankle and launch him into the air. He gave a very surprised howl as he dangled a few feet above the forest floor. It was one of those stupid human traps. At least it wasn't one of the metal ones with the teeth.

Taemin turned around hearing the surprised howl. He sniffed around and almost immediately realized it as Ten’s scent. He ran back in the direction he came from, coming up on the snowy wolf dangling from the tree. “Hold on, I'll get you down,” he said, grabbing a sharp broken branch and cutting the weak rope, catching Ten as he fell down.

He shifted to his human form and wrapped his arms around Taemin. "Thank you for saving me." He said and looked at the rope around his ankle. "They've definitely come too close to home..."

He sighed nodding his head, “they must know of our pack living around here. The house is hidden and most of the time pack patrol gets to them before they can find it but..now traps are set so close” he mumbled holding him tightly. “What are you doing out here alone? Did you want to stay back at the house?” He asked to set it down.

Ten nodded. "I wanted to make sure you were okay. I was worried something would happen to you. something happened to me instead.

He sighed, “I’m glad you worry but next time please just watch your step. I know it’s worrisome because I’ve been hurt so many times but the thing I don’t want is for you to get hurt.” Taemin took the rope off his ankle the rest of the way, checking for any bruising. “You're okay right? No pain, dizziness?”

"It yanked me up into the air. Of course it's a bit sore but it's not broken." Ten said and took a light step putting pressure on his foot happy to see it wasnt broken or sprained

He stood up, glad to see his foot wasn’t broken or sprained. “Come on, I don’t want to stay out here till dusk. That’s when humans have been lurking around” he said walking back on the trail he was on before he aided Ten.

They made it back to the house. It was almost dinner time and the sounds of cooking could be heard from the kitchen. Yuta was cuddling mark on the couch and Lucas was being loud in the other room

Walking in he sat his shoes off to the side, “we’re home!” He shouts letting everyone know they were coming in the door. He takes off his cloak and waits for Ten to take off his shoes.

"You're back! Did everything go well?" Baekhyun asked, poking his head out of the kitchen.

He nodded, “everything went alright. We talked it over and decided amongst strengthening the borders and if any human is caught we are to kill on sight, no holding back” he said walking to sit down on the couch.

"Good. We don't want them here; they only cause pain and death. I don't understand why they won't leave us in peace we dont hurt them..." taeyong said walking into the living room.

Everyone shook their head in agreement, except Mark. “Uhh..maybe they hate us because we killed two of their men?” He asked not expecting everyone to turn around and stare holes into his head. 

“Are you saying it was wrong of us to kill them? They attacked our home first!” Baekhyun shouted standing up as Lucas pushed him back down.

"You're right they attacked us first." Ten said. "And we attacked them. It was self defense. It's not wrong. It's how everyone survives. Wolves and humans have been adversaries since the beginning of time, and that's why many of us have given up the woods and moved to hide among them."

“Ten is right, we’ve been at each other’s throats since the beginning of time. There’s no need to argue over who was right or wrong, it won’t matter when they come onto our property, our land and hurt us. Taemin just wants us to stay alert and ready in case humans do start invading the forest, that way we can slowly kill or scare them off to keep our two worlds separated” Jongin says leaning back. 

Taemin nodded, “not exactly separating us but making sure the forest stays how it’s been for hundreds of years, peaceful.”

Everyone nodded. "I just worry for everyone those traps out there, those are enough to hurt or even a small pup who's wandered off." Ten said, thinking about the trap they hoisted him into the air.

Taemin reassured his worry, “there shouldn’t be pups around here but I know soon mating season will be around and we all will have pups so yes, let’s be careful where we step. Ten could have lost his foot if that trap wasn’t rope” he said quietly thinking about how worse it could have been.

"You got snared?! Oh my god are you alright?!" Baekhyun demanded.

"I'm fine like taemin said thank the gods it was just a rope, and not one of those steel traps with the teeth." Ten replied at the mention of mating season his hand absently drifted to his abdomen. He hoped he and taemin had success.

Taemin got up and went to comfort Ten, putting his hand on his stomach and looked at him with a smile. “Luckily it wasn’t. This also brings me to my next topic. Baekhyun-“ he said turning towards the mentioned, “could you look at Ten to see if maybe we were successful at, you know?” He asked, “I know signs usually don’t show this early but just to see maybe.”

  
  


Baekhyun got a happy look on his face. "Well ten might start showing signs of morning sickness within the next 24 hours or the next few weeks or nothing at all, its different for everyone some omegas don't suffer from morning sickness at all and they have no idea they're pregnant until they sense their child, that normally happens around week three the mother can sense the baby and a bond is created. Also his scent will change, become sweeter to you from what I've heard the alpha can smell a new scent that belongs to the pup or pups. You'll know when the time comes. Hmm i could whip up a pregnancy test if you want but they're not always reliable." Baekhyun explained. "And he will start showing by week three or four since our pregnancies art shorter than humans. I do feel bad for humans they have to lug a baby around for 9 months while we get to do it for six. Anyways depending on how many he has he could start showing by week three.

Taemin nodded, understanding that it would be time before he could know if Ten was pregnant or not. “I’ll just wait it out if a pregnancy test isn’t reliable. Ten has already told me about the whole morning sickness so I guess we just waist and see” he said, turning back to the omega and pulling him close. “Anyway what were you guys cooking? You were in the kitchen weren’t you?” He asked Taeyong.

"Yeah, Lucas went fishing and got some salmon in the creek so we're having sushi. We had rice from our last trip into town. And Baekhyun made samgyeopsal." Taeyong replied. "It's all ready so you guys can sit down. And we got soju too." He added

He raised a brow impressed at the large dinner, “sounds delicious let’s go eat” he said taking Tens hand and leading them into the kitchen, it smelt like heaven. “It smells great in here” he said sitting down and admiring the set up.

"We felt like cooking something huge. It's been awhile since we've had a big dinner." Baekhyun said.

"And I had fun catching the fish." Lucas added as he joined everyone at the table.

Everyone chuckled at Lucas’s comment, “I’m sure you did, scaring those poor little fish” Taeyong said with a little laugh while pouring himself some soju. “As if the bears weren’t enough to scare them away” he added. 

Taemin shook his head and took the bottle while pouring himself some, “the fish don’t have feelings, Mark had to learn that the hard way” he looked over at Mark who pouted

“fish have feelings too!” He (Mark) shouted back.

Ten opted for a glass of water instead of soju, if he was pregnant he'd have to stay away from alcohol. Yuta laughed at Mark's outburst and ruffled his hair. 

"Well would you say the deer and elk have feelings too? You hunt those no problem." Yuta asked him with an amused expression.

Mark crossed his arms, “they are different, the fish won’t hurt me” he mumbled, grabbing his chopsticks and picking up some sushi. “Elk and deers could run over me!” He argued, puffing his cheeks and eating sushi.

Yuta rolled his eyes and went back to eating. "While I was in the human world i went to this place called an aquarium. They have huge fish that could hurt you, we're lucky we don't live in the ocean.

Mark shook his head and looked over, “that’s different! Humans feed those fish some abnormal fish food so they grow big and scary” he furrowed his brow and took some of Yutas soju. “The ocean is a place I can at least have tons of space, and swim wherever I want to. Sounds good to me!” He smiled.

"They still live there too, I'm definitely going to make you watch the movie Jaws now." Yuta said and pouted when Mark took his soju.

He set his soju down and looked at Yuta curiously, “Jaws..?” He asked

Taeyong shook his head with a chuckle, “don’t scare the poor boy” he smiled continuously eating.

"Yes jaws." Yuta said.

"Maybe that's not a good idea, he still gets emotional during finding a nemo." Jongin said and regretted that when Mark punched his shoulder. "Ow!"

“It's true! Mark cried when Nemo and his dad got separated” Taemin laughed earning an annoyed huff from Mark. “He cried like five times.”

Mark rolled his eyes and leaned on Yuta, drinking more soju, “I hope this gets me drunk off my ass” he mumbled

Baekhyun patted him, “aww don’t be like that we were just messing around~”

Mark just shrugged and sent a glare at Baekhyun. "You guys are all so mean!" He whined and took another drink of soju.

Taemin chuckled and pinched his cheek, “we love you too marklee” he teased letting go of his cheek. “And don’t drink to much you get a certain way when you do that too”

Mark groaned, “okay mom” he mumbled.

"How does he get?" Yuta asked curiously as he eased the bottle away from marl and placed it out of reach not wanting Mark to get drunk.

Taemin looked at Yuta before continuing. “Well, before Ten and you joined the pack, Mark drank every once in a while but every time he would, he’d always got close with someone, usually only cuddling them and expressing his sober thoughts then eventually passing out. But that’s a handful by itself, since you constantly have to babysit him” he chuckled. “Not too bad but he shouldn’t be expressing his emotions while he’s drunk because he won’t remember a single word he said.”

Yuta got an amused glint in his eyes. "As much as i would love to see that happen but no more soju for you mark." He said and put a gentle arm around the omega beside him.

Mark mumbled under his breath, “it’s not like I wanted soju anyway” in a pouty voice, pouring water for himself as he nuzzled into Yuta’s arm. Taemin shook his head and picked up a piece of meat in his chopsticks, bringing it in front of Ten with a smile plastered on his face.

Yuta smiled more and let Mark cuddle close to him. God the omega was so cute. 

Ten smiled and ate the food Taemin offered to him before doing the same.

Baekhyun cooed at the couples doing romantic things, only to look at his boyfriend who downed a whole glass of soju in one go. He took the glass away, “don’t drink too much . I don’t want to deal with a big baby all night” he said, pouting as he wanted attention and hoped Lucas would notice.

"But you love it when i'm a big baby!" Lucas said, looking at Baekhyun with an amused smile on his face. He reached over and ruffled Baekhyun's hair.

He scrunched his nose, pushing Lucas’ hand away, “maybe..but I’ll just say you wish I loved it” he smirks continuing to eat. Eventually the boys all finished up their meals, slowly leaving the dining hall and making their ways back to the rooms. Taemin stayed back to wash up the few dishes they had dirtied.

"But you do!" Lucas whined back. When they finished dinner Lucas pulled Baekhyun to come and cuddle him in wolf form in front of the fur rug that was in front of the fireplace. His larger wolf curled protectively around Baekhyun's smaller form.

Baekhyun chuckled, snuggling into the warmth of Lucas’s wolf. He pet the soft fur, watching the fire crack and burn, “this is why I love you” he said slightly over a whisper, not wanting Lucas to hear it. He shut his eyes embracing the warmth.

Lucas's ears perked up a bit. He did hear what Baekhyun had said. He didn't say anything, just nuzzled him and gave a happy huff. 

Ten was helping taemin with the dishes. Once they finished ten dug through the cabinet and found the box of hot chocolate mix. He spooned the chocolate powder into a mug and added hot milk before settling down on the couch.

Taemin joined Ten on the couch, wrapping his arm around him. Looking over he smiled at Ten drinking hot coco noticing there was a little bit of chocolate on his lips. “Ten..” he said quietly, “you have something on your face” he chuckled, swiping his finger, gently, across his lips, getting the chocolate he’d mentioned. This thumb instantly went into his own mouth, disposing of the chocolate.

Ten laughed softly. "If you wanted a mug you could have asked." He said a smile on his lips. "Do you want a sip?" He asked and held up the mug.

He shook his head, moving his hand to put the coco down that he held up. “I was just getting the chocolate off your lips. Although I know what I do want to taste” he raised his brow looking at Ten.

"Mmm and what would that be. Do tell." Ten said a sly smile creeping onto his lips. He took another sip of his cocoa before placing the mug on the side table.

He pulled Ten close, almost on his lap, kissing his lips to taste the sweet, rich coco that lingered on the omegas lips. He pulled away and whispered in his ear, “your lips” and pulled away with a smirk.

Ten smirked in return. He leaned up and kissed taemin again. This time moving so he was completely in the others lap. He pulled away. "Well do i taste good?"

He kissed back right away, moving his hands to Ten’s waist as he got on his lap. Taemin pulled away nodding, “very good” he mumbled going for more until Mark cringed from the staircase, “ew!! Get a room!” He said covering his eyes. Taemin looked at Ten, picking him up without a second thought, “we will” he smirked, carrying Ten to their bedroom.


	17. Success

##  17.Success

The last week had gone by well. Fall had come to an end and today was the first day of winter. The air was crisp and cold and the winter mating season would be upon the pack soon. Baekhyun and taeyong had already had a few emergency calls for omegas in the pack who had gone into early labor (omegas who had conceived 6 months earlier in the spring were now due for pups) so the two were constantly busy.

It was cold and today was one of those days that ten wanted to stay in bed. He was curled up to Taemin's side. He woke up feeling the sudden need to throw up. He quickly left the bed and made it to the bathroom where he made it in time to throw up in the toilet. The feeling was all too familiar, if he wasn't puking he would have smiled because he knew that they had success.

It was the beginning of winter and the air started to cool, with crisp winds that were razor sharp and could give you hypothermia if outside for too long. It was one of those days that the pack would stay inside and enjoy the warmth. Ten and Taemin were laying in bed, Taemin wrapping the omega in his grasp. When he thought everything was going smoothly, Ten rushed into the bathroom making him sit up quickly, following him into the bathroom where he found Ten throwing up. He quickly aided to his side, rubbing his back soothingly while moving his messy hair out of his face with a soft smile, knowing they succeeded in trying for pups. He got up and ran some water for Ten, letting him finish the morning sickness before giving it to him.

When ten finished he was quick to brush his teeth twice, before taking a sip of water. He looked up at taemin. "We did it. We actually did it!" He said the excitement and the nervousness setting in of being pregnant again.

He hugged Ten tightly, but not enough to crush him, smiling happily. “We did it,” he said, rubbing his back and pulling away, putting his hands on Ten’s stomach, “we’re going to have a beautiful baby,” he said, looking at Ten who had nervousness and excitement written all over his face. Taemin couldn’t blame him, knowing what happened last time, “everything will be alright” he said, kissing his forehead gently and pulling back his hair.

"Or babies who know it's going to be a good surprise either way." He looked at his mate's hands that were placed on his still flat stomach. "I know...but i'm still nervous the pregnancy could go fine until the last minute, and since i've already had complications...i'm just worried they'll happen again even if i'm in perfect health."

He moved his hands from his stomach to his hands, intertwining them with his own. Looking up he spoke gently, “Taeyong and Baekhyun will take good care of you when you go into labor. We aren’t going to lose this baby or babies, just because you had complications the first time doesn’t mean it will happen this time. I’ll have you checked on every day if I have to, to make sure our pup/s will be happy and healthy and get to meet their parents” he smiled.

Ten nodded and hugged him tightly. "I love you. Thank you for everything I don't know what I'd do if I didn't find this pack." He admitted. It was true he didn't know what he would do if he didn't find them.

He hugged back tightly, securing Ten in his arms. “I love you too” he quietly said back kissing Ten’s cheek and pulling away. “I don’t know what I would have done if you didn’t run into my life, literally you ran into my territory” he said with a little chuckle, “but that’s besides the point.” He held the omegas hands, “let’s shower then go see Taeyong for an ultrasound or just a check up really.”

Ten nodded eagerly. "I-i never had an ultrasound before. My last pack didn't have the tech for that. It was pretty old fashioned. The old ways of meditation and stuff." He turned to the shower and twisted the knobs getting the water to the right temperature before getting out of his clothes and getting in waiting for taemin.

“It’s nothing scary, just warm gel and a tool to look in your belly,” he said, pulling off his clothes, shortly after Ten. Taemin moved both boys underneath the water taking Ten’s face gently, cupping it in a protective motion, “I promise I won’t let anything happen to you or this baby/babies.”

"Will i be able to see too, will we be able to see how many?" Ten asked curiously. He trusted Taemin. If he said it was safe he believed him.

He nodded, “we will” he smiled pushing his hair back, “an ultrasound allows us to check on the baby and if anything happens that’s how we would know” he said softly, pecking kiss face with small kisses.

"I'm excited we get to see them and how many we have and if they're healthy." Ten said excitedly. He was bouncing on his heels. He would be able to see the baby or babies before they were born.

Taemin chuckled at the cuteness in front of him, putting his hands on Man's shoulders. “I’m excited too, now let’s hurry up so we can see our precious kid or kids' ' he smiled grabbing for the soap. 

Taemin chuckled at the cuteness in front of him, putting his hands on Man's shoulders. “I’m excited too, now let’s hurry up so we can see our precious kid or kids” he smiled grabbing for the soap.

When taeyong heard the news he was ecstatic for them and quickly had Ten sit down on the examination table. He had ten pull up his shirt and put the gel on his stomach.

Taemin was quick to follow and hold Ten’s hand for any nervousness the boy might’ve had. “Alright this might be a little cold,” Taeyong said, putting the tool on his belly and finding his womb quickly. It revealed two blobs floating around, which could look confusing if you didn’t know what you were looking at but Taemin knew exactly the number of their kids, and smiled, “they are going to be beautiful.”

"Oh my God is that then we're gonna have twins taemin we're having twins!" Ten said excitedly he looked at the screen and then at taemin and then at his flat stomach. "They're actually in there....,"

He smiled excitedly at the screen then back down at Ten, “we’re having twins! You have beautiful babies in your tummy” he chuckled, putting his hand on Ten’s stomach and pecking the boys lips. 

“I hope you're ready for this gender reveal too. But first what are you hoping for?” Taeyong asked.

Ten kisses his mate back with a huge smile on his face"You can tell this early???" Ten asked, amazed looking at Taeyong in a mix of shock and curiosity. "Im happy with anything as long as they're going to be healthy and safe." He said.

Taeyong nodded while looking for Taemin’s answer. “Well..I wouldn’t mind girls” he smiled. 

Taeyong looked at him amused almost, “Well I can promise you’ll have the same gender because you're getting two beautiful, gorgeous, babies..boys!!” He smiled.

Ten grinned. "Baby boys." He felt himself tearing up. "We're having baby boys taem!" He said brightly. "We need to come up with names now. Gosh I can't wait to hold them!"

Taemin started at the ultrasound with a smile of disbelief, he was snapped into his reality when Ten touched his arm with teary eyes. He chuckled and kissed his forehead, “what do you want to name them? I’ll pick two and you pick two.”

"I don't know, I really don't know." Ten said and looked at the two blobs on the screen. He couldn't believe they were his kids. "I'm not sure. I like the name Xiaojun and the name Hendery." Ten said softly

Taemin smiled, “those are beautiful names. I really like Kun and what you said Hendery” he said. “But we can decide names when you get a little closer to having them.”

"And it all depends on what they look like too. They might come out and not look like any mame we choose." Ten laughed.

He chuckled and nodded his head, “agreed, That’s why I said let’s wait until after labor” he smiled as Taeyong pulled down Ten’s shirt and deemed him okay to leave, “just make sure he gets checked on every two weeks until the pregnancy so I can keep a lookout on the babies okay?” He asked Taemin in which he agreed.

"I get to see them every two weeks." Ten said excitedly he thanked taeyong and hugged him before he left with taemin. "We have to go to town and get clothes so it doesn't look suspicious when i start showing!" He said as they walked.

He looked over, “we could do that today if you wanted? Jongin could handle things around here while I’m gone, and since we know the gender we can look for exactly what we need” he said, grabbing Man's hand.

"Okay! I'd like that! We can get them clothes, baby necessities, no cradles, i want them to sleep with me in the nest." Ten stated. His motherly instincts were already kicking in.

He nodded, “that’s fine, just ask if anyone needs anything before we leave so I don’t have to make a double trip into town.” Taemin went downstairs and was welcomed to a small breakfast since their two medics were swamped and usually they didn’t let Mark cook because he would burn down the kitchen.

"You're back in a chipper mood what happened? You both rushed out of the house." Jongin asked curiously. He was eating some cereal since no one had dared make a hot breakfast for fear of burning the kitchen down.

"We went to the taeyong so I could get a n ultrasound. Taemin and I are having twin boys." Ten sais brightly.

"no WAY CONGRATULATIONS!" Mark said brightly

Taemin smiled and pulled Ten close, “thanks Mark we’re just as excited to be having twin boys” he said kissing the top of his Ten’s head. “What are you going to name them? Surely you’ve thought about names” Jongin asked, eating the cereal he poured for himself.

"Well we just found out today, but i personally like hendery and Xiaojun. And taemin likes the name Kun. But I'm sure we'll be looking for more names. When the babies are born they might not look like the names we've chosen so we have to have extra." Ten explained.

Everyone in the kitchen understood and nodded their heads, “it’s great that you all are thinking ahead. Congrats again” Jongin smiled as the couple sat down and had breakfast. 

“Have you and Taeyong been trying? Or are you going to wait till his heat and your runt?” Taemin asked Jongin, whom he had walked in on one to many times with Taeyong.

"I mean yeah he really really wants kids. So we don't use protection. It hasn't worked yet but I'm sure when he goes into heat and I go into rut We'll be successful, I'm sure of it." Jongin said. 

"I'm gonna wait this season out. I don't think i want to try anything yet. I already asked Baekhyun hyung for suppressants and scent blockers." Mark said softly and yuta gave a sad whine.

Taemin nodded and looked over at Mark, “that’s good, I think you made a good choice knowing you just met Yuta not too long ago” he smiled looking over at the sad alpha. Taemin chuckled but got the sudden smell of peach-kiwi, looking immediately at Ten, “do you smell that?”

Ten sniffed and shook his head confused. "No, I don't smell anything. What is it?" He asked. 

"I didn't burn down the kitchen because that's what you're worried about." Mark said.

He shook his head, the scent becoming faint and almost completely gone. “It smells fruity..I don’t know, the scent is in and out. Nobody got new perfume right?” He asked looking around the table. He really wasn’t connecting the two lines together.

"You might have caught your pups scents. Their scent should have developed by now." Jongin spoke up. "And it should be strongest for you because you're the father."

Ten immediately looked at Taemin. "What do they smell like?" He asked instantly, curious. He hadn't smelled anything.

He looked at Ten and smiled, ruffling his hair, “they don’t smell like us but the smell is fruity, like...peach kiwi” he said confused if it was only supposed to be one scent or a gathered scent like the one he was smelling, one being for each baby.

"Well you're having twins right? So the peach is one scent and the kiwi is the other's scent." Jongin said.

The irony of this was ten really disliked fruit. So he was a bit shocked that his kids would smell like that. He pushed that aside. He knew he'd love them no matter what.

He nodded, understanding now that each scent belonged to the babies separately. “I don’t know how they got that scent but I’m glad it’s something sweet” he smiled continuing to finish up his breakfast. 

"Well everyone has their own individual scents and sometimes it's not similar to the parents. Taeyong was telling me all about it yesterday." Jongin stated. 

"I can't wait to hold them." Ten said softly and he finished his own breakfast.

“Hm, that weird considering they would be our kids but I know everyone has an individual scent so I can see why our kids would be different.” He finished up his breakfast and put his bowl in the sink. “Does anyone need to go into town today? Me and Ten are going out to get baby essentials.”

"I don't know much, I'm just repeating taeyong. Maybe you should ask him more questions later." Jongin said and cleaned up the table. 

"I'd like to go! We need some more rope for the supply shed. We used the last of it on our small hunt the other day and lucas said he needed more fishing line." Mark said.

"Oh and taeyong said something about wanting yarn. He wanted to start making baby blankets for everyone." Jongin added.

“Alright, I’ll tell Taeyong and Lucas we’re leaving and let them get ready real quick. I have to grab an extra coat upstairs for Ten since it’s cold, I’ll be right back” he said leaving the kitchen and going upstairs.

Jongin nodded. "I'll go get him," he said.

"And I'll go get lucas." Mark added. 

Ten followed Taemin upstairs. "Im so excited." He said and hugged taemin. "I can't believe we did it." He smiled.

He hugged back tightly, “I know, I still can’t believe we did it” he said kissing his cheek happily. “I’m so excited for you to have our little pups, and get to see their faces” he said coming into his room and grabbing a white puffer coat wrapping it around Ten. “Wear this today, it’s snowy out there and I don’t want you getting sick.”

Ten smiled. "They're going to be absolutely precious i bet they're both going to be as handsome as you are." Ten said and pulled on the puffer coat and zipped it up. "Taeyong was smart to add yarn to the list. Maybe while he's at it he can make everyone hats too." Ten joked

He smiled and ruffled his hair, “and I bet our boys are going to be adorable as you.” Taemin pulled on his own puffed jacket, in a black color, zipping it up and chuckling at Tens comment. “Maybe I’ll have him make you one, then you’ll have to wear it” he said taking his hand.

"Id wear it when we went outside." Ten replied. He pulled on a pair of snow boots. "Wait till the pups see their first snow won't that be adorable." He thought.

He nodded pulling on his own snow boots as well, lacing them up, “it would be an adorable site to see” he smiled knowing how excited Ten was to actually be having twin boys.

Tens face fell. He looked at the snow falling outside. "This would've been her first snow you know that?" He asked voice soft, he was thinking of the baby girl he'd lost.

He looked out the window and his face saddened knowing this would have been her first winter. He turned his head back and lightly took his cheeks into his hands, “I know you miss her lots, but she’s in a better place now alright? I’m sure she’s looking down giggling at her dad right now” he said directing it towards him. It was silent but Taemin decided to ask about her, “what were you going to name her?”

"I always liked the name Byeol. It means beautiful...." ten said softly. "She never got to hear it so...i never said it outloud...." he added he hid his face in taemin's chest.

He held Ten close to his chest, listening to the other. “I bet she was a beautiful baby girl, that’s a perfect name” he said softly kissing his head. “But we can’t have you being sad now can we? Be brave okay? You have to be strong for your two boys and for Byeol” he smiled softly.

Ten nodded "she was beautiful she looked so peaceful." He said and then sighed Stress wasnt good for the babies. "I'll be strong for them. For all of them." He places a gentle hand on his belly. "And for you." He said and kissed Taemin's cheek.

“There’s the Ten I know and love” he smiled, kissing his lips softly watching the other recover remembering the loss of his first baby. “Let’s be brave together and get you into town before the shops close,” he said, taking Tens hand and leading him downstairs where the boys were ready to go.

"Lets go!" Mark said as he saw taemin and ten arrive downstairs. "We have so many things to do we decided to all split up. Yutas are coming so I'll be going to the store with him. Taeyong will stay with lucas and jongin will be staying here with Baekhyun."

Everyone nodded, understanding the pairs, and instinctively splitting up beforehand. “Let’s get going,” Taemin said, walking out of their home and going to town. He stayed by Tens side the whole way keeping him close.

"I hope we all manage to blend in." Ten said softly as they walked to the town. By the time they reached the town the snow was falling lightly nothing extreme. The town had its sidewalks and roads cleared of snow and there were a few humans walking around

“Trust me, we will blend in” he whispers over as the pairs run off to get what they need. “Alright you can pick where we need to go first. Our excuse can be buying our sister something for her baby shower, so we don’t look too suspicious in the store.”

Ten nodded. They found a store that sold baby clothes and items. He lead taemin inside. "So we need baby clothes and toys? Maybe some stuffed animals or something." Ten said as they walked inside.

He nodded, “definitely the clothes and toys. Let’s get each of them a stuffed animal, and some sort of toy. Like the one with the blocks?” He said coming into the store and being greeted by a lady, “hi! Is there anything I can help you gentlemen with?”

Ten smiled at her. "We're looking for baby clothes! My sister is expecting twin boys so my partner and I decided to get her something for her shower. We know clothes and toys are definite but we don't know where to start." He said, trying to sound a bit lost.

She smiled and shook her head, “no worries! Just this way and I can show you what the babies would need. You said you're having twins right?” She asked, grabbing a large pack of diapers off the shelf, “you're going to need these” she smiled. “Then you need the formula, baby bottles, pacifiers, baby powder, bibs, baby wipes, diaper cream, and most importantly a bag to hold everything in.”

"And we can put everything in the bag and wrap it up. She's going to love it." Ten said. He honestly had no idea there was this much involved in baby prep. "She mentioned she was going to try nursing. I read about a breastfeeding pump."

She nodded, “ah there more to that too. You need the pump, nursing pads, storage containers, nipple shields, a breastfeeding pillow, lotion and breast shells” she said pointing to all the stuff.

Ten shots taemin a wide eyed look before looking back at the lady. "Ok we'll get those too, whatever she doesn't need we can just return. She knows more about baby stuff than i do so..." ten said sheepishly.

“Alright! I just shop around and the check out is to your left” she said pointing to the registers.

“Thank you” Taemin smiled and looked as she left, “looks like we have a lot of things to get” he mumbled looking around.

Ten looked at taemin and lowered his voice. "Do you think we'll need all that i mean when...you know i did start lactating a bit my shirts would get wet.....maybe the nursing pads would be good then so that doesn't happen?" he said flushing a bit. "Gods this is slightly embarrassing."

He shrugged, “maybe we should get the things we’re familiar with and if I need to make another trip back here I will” he smiled pulling him close. “Don’t be flustered, it's a part of nature. It’s natural” he quietly said.

"Well I want to try it naturally at first. We can get formula and bottles. Save those weird ass nipple shields for an emergency. The pump is a must though." Ten said.

They shopped for about an hour and eventually got everything they needed and then some. It was mostly clothes and such. And then ten saw these adorable baby baskets they had to get and baby slings as well.

Taemin shopped with his boyfriend for about an hour, finally falling on the last item; a baby basket. “It’s cute, but I thought you wanted the babies to sleep with us?” He asked quietly. “And we have all this too carry back but I’ll pay for it if you want it” he said supportively.

"Yes but they should have a place to sleep too. And it would be an easy way to carry them when we take them outside especially once they've learned to shift." Ten whispered. "And in the meantime we can store everything we got in the basket. It looks nice." He said. "Are you sure? We can split the cost." Ten replied.

"Putting everything in the diaper bag sounds perfect." Ten replied with a smile. "We can carry the two baby baskets easily." He said as the lady began scanning the items and putting everything in the bag.

After everything was scanned and paid for, the other boys were waiting outside the shop for them wide eyed at all the goodies they’d bought for the baby. “What did you do?! Buy the whole store” he shouted with a chuckle.

"No! We didn't buy the whole store! We just got carried away…." Ten said blushing. He realized they had gotten a ton of stuff. "And hey there's plenty of clothes for when more babies arrive." He added. 

"I can't wait to see what you got!" Taeyong said brightly. 

"You could help me sort through it when we get home!" Ten replied. 

He smiled and watched the two boys interact happily over the goods they’d got. “Alright let’s get back to the house, I’m sure Baekhyun needs your help with other omegas in the pact and I have to help you set up this stuff in our room” he said looking down at Ten.

Ten and taeyong nodded. They all left town and made it back to the forest. It had stopped snowing all together. They traced back through the snow and made it to the outskirts of their village. There were a few pups running around playing in the first full snow.

As they managed their way back to the forest, Taemin smiled at the pups playing around in the fresh snow. “They are so cute” he chuckled knowing the parents of some of the kids.

"They are they're adorable." Ten said fondly. He couldn't wait to have the pups now. They would be early spring babies and be able to crawl by the next winter.

He pulled Ten close and kept walking, some of the pup passing by and some saying hi to the pack, which everyone found adorable. One small boy came up to Taemin and Ten, “h-hi Taemin-hyung!” He smiled hugging his leg.

Ten recognized the pup as jisung, the youngest of doyoung and Johnny's pups. He smiled as he watched the little one hug Taemin's leg.

Taemin sat his bags down, picking up the tiny boy and lifting him into the air playfully which made him laugh. He put the boy in his arms, “have you met Ten yet?” He asked the boy who questioned him. “Is that your pretty mate? Right there” he asked pointing to Ten. He chuckled “yes that’s my mate” he said, “be careful though he’s carrying our puppies.”

"Yeah he friends with mommy." Jisung said brightly looking at ten who waved. The pups eyes went wide when taemin said ten had pups. Being the youngest he never had the chance to be a big brother. "Where are they?" He asked curiously. 

Ten laughed a bit. "They're still tiny but they're in here." He pointed to his stomach.

He chuckled at Jisung’s excitement to the expecting pups. Doyoung comes over to the group, smiling at his son “Sungie what are you doing?” He asked as Jisung got out of Taemin’s arms and into his dad’s excitedly

“I’m going to be a big brother!!” He smiled and bounced excitedly.

“Oh? Are you two excepting?” He asked Ten and Taemin.

Ten nodded. "We just found out today. We're having twin boys." He said smiling. "I'm sure jisung will be a great friend for them once they're older." Ten smiled.

Doyoung nodded, smiling at the couple before directing his attention towards young Jisung. “Let’s get back to Dad before he thinks we’re missing.” Jisung nods his head and waves, “bye-bye!” He shouts happily. Taemin waved, picking up his bags that momentarily sat in the

snow.

He nodded, “a handful too.” Taemin chuckled, “let’s keep going it” he said and walked all the way back to the pack house seeing everything in tact when he came back.

Ten laughed as well. Once they made it back to the house and walked inside ten took everything to the bedroom. He placed everything neatly on the bed.

Taemin followed shortly behind him, taking off his jacket and putting it back in his wardrobe. “I’ll make room for the basket to go beside our bed but for now, rest. You're pregnant and it’s important to have a lot of rest.”

Ten would've protested. But nodded. He laid down on the bed after he had taken his coat and boots off. He covered himself with a blanket and watched taemin move around the room. "After I rest can we look through everything?"

Taemin nodded, getting into the bed, “yes we can” he smiled and covered himself up pulling Ten close to him. “Rest now, you’ll be able to look through everything once you're awake.”

"But i'm not tired..." ten said and snuggled into Taemin. He looked down at his still flat tummy. "I can't wait until I start showing." He said brightly.``

“Well just lay here for a minute, we just walked almost 2 miles” he chuckled. He put his hand on his stomach, “me too. Then we can feel them kicking when they start to fully develop.”

"Yeah but i needed the exercise." Ten said softly and smiled at him. He cuddled into the warmth of his mate. "It's the best feeling when they start to kick...."

“It is, I can’t wait for them to be born” he smiled and cuddled Ten. “We finally get to have pups of our own” he said kissing his head.

Ten nodded and kissed him gently. "Im so happy." He smiled. The warmth of taemin and the blanket was making him feel sleepy. He gave a small yawn.

He gently kissed back, his hand automatically resting on Man's cheek. “Me too” he said softly watching the omega slowly grow tired. “Get some sleep, we will look at our stuff when your awake and you can show the others.”

Ten nodded and shut his eyes. He let sleep overtake him. He curled up a bit more hands lightly holding onto Taemin's shirt.


	18. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> was feeling sick today, BUT HERE IS THE UPDATE.  
> THIS IS ONE DRAMATIC CHAPTER.  
> HOLD ONTO SOMETHING.

##  18.Fire

Four months later

Four months went by quickly. Ten was showing now. His bump was relatively large because he was having twins. Taeyong was also pregnant and he and Jongin were expecting a baby girl. Baekhyun and Mark both decided it would be best to try next season because Mark and Lucas knew they were a bit too young to try parenting yet.

It had been a few months now and Ten’s baby bump was showing. Taemin couldn’t be more happier to be having twins, the months of labor slowly creeping up on them. Both boys laid in their nest on the floor because Ten ultimately felt more secure and comfortable there so he agreed to sleep with him. 

It was the middle of the night. The march wind was howling outside making it impossible to hear anything outside. Ten was curled up in his nest on the floor with taemin. He felt more secure in the nest. He was woken up by a crash downstairs. The sound of glass breaking. He thought nothing of it. Lucas was notorious for midnight snacking and accidentally breaking things. And taeyong was having midnight carvings, so someone must have dropped something.

  
  


The wind was howling, a whistling noise coming from outside because of the heavy winds. He held Ten close on the floor until being woken up from glass shattering downstairs. He’d thought it was only Lucas or Taeyong at first but as almost fell back asleep, a firewood smell and shouts were heard from downstairs making Taemin get up. “Ten, I’m going to go downstairs and see what’s going on.” He said moving to the door and going out to the top of the staircase seeing a bright burning fire right in the middle of their living room. “Fucking wolves! Everyone kill them as you spot!” The lady before shouted as humans raided their home. Taemin shifted into his wolf form and howled loudly so everyone could know to get up and out of their rooms.

Ten was sitting up in bed after taemin left. The smell of burning wood was strong. Maybe someone had restocked the fireplace. Then the howl brought him to his senses and he was alert. He got out of bed as quickly as he could and shifted forms being a wolf was much easier especially when it came to running. He met everyone out in the hall. By now the living room below was engulfed in flames and the thick black smoke was rising upstairs Making everyone cough. 

"Come on we have to get everybody downstairs, take the back staircase." Jongin said. "Yuta takes everyone to the cellar hideaway,'' he said. I'll grab what i can for ten and taeyong now go." He said yuta led everyone downstairs the back way and Lucas joined taemin in the small fight downstairs. 

"I can't leave without taemin!" Ten said as he shifted so he could take the ladder. 

"He'll be fine okay! You and the babies matter more. " Jongin said he had returned with the two baskets from tens room loaded with baby things. "Go down. yuta get them out of here. Baekhyun knows the way to the caves. We'll follow to see if there're any survivors from this pack. If you meet any along the way take them with you." 

"I can't leave you." Taeyong said and Jongin kissed his head. "Go ill be fine i promise."

Once everyone had heard the loud howl and escaped their rooms, the thick black smoke started to cloud the stairway. Jongin was getting everyone to safety meanwhile Taemin and Lucas were fighting humans, tearing them limb for limb while the others escaped. The fire was rapidly burning up the staircase and the humans retreated with whom they had left.

“Let’s get going to the cave before this whole house explodes,” Taemin said to Lucas as the two quickly escaped the fires and made it to the caves just in time as the flames burned their rooms and human remains. Taemin transformed back to human, covered in blood and his clothes were charred from the ashy flames. “Where are the others? Did they make it out okay?” He asked Lucas who nodded.

“they should be just up ahead. Let’s get moving so they don’t leave us” her said, also back in her human form.

The others were halfway up the passageway by now. All in wolf form. Mark and Baekhyun were carrying the baskets in their mouths by the handles and yuta was leading the way. Taeyong and ten were in the middle. They had run into another passage and had picked up a few others of the pack who had escaped using one of the many scattered escape tunnels that run below the pack territory. There weren't many of them together; they numbered at almost 40 adults and a dozen pups that was less than half of the pack who had made it out alive. They still had a long way to go.

"The bunker is only a few miles away. We can make it, and then Baekhyun and I can take care of the wounded." Taeyong said, trying to sound upbeat even though he was absolutely terrified. 

The bunker in question was a series of underground tunnels and rooms all human sized. However The entryway was about the size of an average wolf and looks like a crevice in the rocks. It was completely hidden. Taeyong explained the layout to ten as they walked.

Soon they arrived outside. They were far far from camp and yuta had everyone halt so they could wait for taemin.

Taemin and Lucas shifted into wolf form, bolting through the caves and easily making their ways through. Soon they fall upon the entry way and shift back into human form, moving through the crowd of wolves and making their ways towards the front. Taemin was worried and didn’t see Ten, “where is he?” He asked Jongin who was responsible for getting everyone out. His breathing was sharp and his mind hadn’t fully processed his covered in blood appearance and his harsh breathing.

Jongin was the first to transform and put a hand on his shoulder, “he’s alright, I got who we could out.

"Yuta insists everyone take a short rest before we begin walking towards the bunker. We're close but we might need to run. We don't know if the humans had their search dogs." Lucas said. "We lost so many what we have here is what remains of the pack. I've counted 45 adults and about 2 dozen pups. We don't know if someone ran into the woods not making it to the tunnels, but from the accounts people are telling many were killed like common pests." Lucas growled. "The humans didn't care, just destroyed..." 

Meanwhile ten and taeyong were curled up side by side asleep basking in each other's warmth. Yuta had insisted the pregnant omegad both rest for the Journey ahead while he tried to help Baekhyun and mark with the minorly injured.

Taemin relaxed, “Yuta’s right. Everyone should take a short break before we get on our way to the bunkers. If they had search dogs they probably burned by now. Our back stairs were hidden well” he said. Taemin sighed, “we’ve lost so many today. If there are others I’m sure they could scent out the pack and make their way to the bunkers. The others were murdered brutally, and I’m going to pay my respects to anyone who’s lost their mate or pup. It’s the right thing to do.”

Meanwhile the boys rested and aided injured wolves and pups, with luckily only minor injuries. Taemin sighed and cleaned himself up with a napkin so when Ten woke up he would be greeted with him being covered in human blood.

Taeyong was the first to wake up. He blinked awake and sat up shifting into his human form. He was immediately embraced by Jongin who demanded to know if their pup was okay. Ten was the next to wake. 

Disturbed by the noise he sat up and shook himself, his white fur was grey from the ash. He shifted as well and looked around for taemin spotting his mate. He ran as quickly as he could and hugged him tightly. "I thought we had lost you." He said softly.

Taemin saw his mate start to wake up and transform, his eyes meeting Ten’s as he stood and took the omega into his arms tightly, cupping his face and connecting their foreheads. “Me? I was worried sick about you” he said pulling away slightly to look at his face, “your alright? Right? The pup is doing okay, nothings wrong?” He asked, checking him with his eyes.

"Im fine, they're fine, they're kicking." Ten said, placing his mate's hands on his bump. "They're happy to know you're okay." Ten reassured him. "What happened back there?? You have blood all over your shirt..." he said. "And you're covered in soot."

He smiled, feeling his soon to be babies kicking. He was his relief and happiness after everything that had happened, “I’m happy for them and you are okay too” he said kissing Tens cheek. He leaned back slowly looking at his shirt, “things were really risky and bad back there, I might have went a little haywire but they deserved it for catching our home on fire” he growled, and for the soot is the aftermath of the fire coming up the stairs while me and Lucas were rushing to leave.”

Ten nodded. "I thought I'd lose you. I was so scared, the humans plus the fire....I didn't know what would happen. How did they manage to get passed the border we are.sp well guarded?" Ten had so many questions

“I have no idea how the humans got in, I’m surprised they got past the patrol roaming through the forest” he said, “they must know some way to get through.” Taemin knew he had many questions but he was soon to tell Ten everything that happened while they fled for safety.

"Taeyong was saying we'll be safe in the bunker because the humans can't fit in the entryway. As long as the rest of the pack is safe within the walls then i'll relax too." Ten said.

“You should already be relaxed, as long as we’re in that bunker we will be safe” he smiled softly kissing his forehead. “Plus it’s nicely furnished almost like the house so it will feel almost the same” he said.

"We're not there yet, I'm still on high alert what if they chase us once we completely leave the tunnels. Baekhyun said it's a long walk about 3 miles." Twn replied. He rest his head against Taemin's shoulder

“If they chase us once we’re out of the tunnels we will have to split up so they don’t discover the bunker” he said running his fingers through Tens hair. “It might be long but once we’re there we can rest and make sure everyone is happy and healthy” Taemin reassured, knowing it was going to be okay.

Ten just nodded. "I'm tired. I hope we reach the bunker soon." He said and yawned. He was tired. It was still early morning. "Jongin saved most of the baby things....he grabbed the baskets and we put everything in those baskets." Ten smiled.

“Let’s rest a little more before we walk the rest of the way” he smiled, “I’m happy he saved our things. It will really come in handy when you and Taeyong go into labor and have our beautiful kids” he said with excitement, kissing his cheek.

Ten nodded. "I can't wait." He said. "We have about two months left but taeyong says twins come early so maybe just a month." The omega replied and pulled taemin to a clear space and curled up in his wolf form. It was warmer sleeping like this because now he was covered in fur. He lay on his side, legs curled under him waiting for taemin to curl around him.

“It’s only a month, I can’t wait,” he said before transforming into his wolf form, laying down to curl around Ten. It was better being a wolf because they could keep warm in the winter winds. Plus, he could protect the omega if anything were to fall on top of them.

Ten nuzzled into him and then relaxed. He was safe, taemin was safe, and most importantly the pups were safe as well. The two slept for about an hour before they were woken by Lucas who said all of them needed to move. It was best to continue the trip by darkness. Humans couldn't see in the dark so the wolves had the advantage. 

The remaining pack got up and they all continued the trip. They left the tunnels and moved north. They crossed a few rivers to throw off their scent if there were dogs after them. Within another hour they reached the bunker one by one the pack walked inside the small opening that opened up into a bigger space. Jongin helped all the families get settled into rooms and Baekhyun and taeyong treated the wounded. Lucad rolled the boulder in front of the entrance from the inside. No one could get in; they were safe at last. 

The pack alpha chambers were spacious. There was a large bed of furs, a woodburning stove, and a shelf of books. Ten immediately began by pulling the blankets off the bed and scenting them and piling them up in the corner making yet another nest. When he was digging through the closet he found a canopy that probably went over the bed but instead he had taemin set it up over the nest. It was perfect now.

As everyone got into the bunker safely, and Lucas rolled the Boulder in front of the entrance, Taemin and Ten were first to visit the pack alpha chambers. He let Ten make their nest as he wanted for his comfort, hanging up a canopy above it, which finished up their sleeping arrangements. 

Taemin took a hold of Ten, bringing the omega close and kissing his neck softly. “You're safe now,” he said, bringing Ten into the nest so both could rest more. “Are you tired? Hungry?” He asked to make sure Ten didn’t need anything before he went back to sleep. He would wait for Ten to sleep before himself because the pregnancy could happen at any time.

"Im tired...im not hungry, but i could use a glass of water, wait no...maybe a cookie of some kind? If the bunker rations have those..." He said softly. He leaned into the embrace. "Then You should go check on your pack to make sure everyone is doing okay." Ten said softly.

He chuckled nodding his head, “Taeyong tends to bake a lot so I’m sure there’s something in the rations I could get you that is cookie like.” He held Ten in his embrace, “are you sure you’ll be okay while I go check on everyone? I don’t want to leave you all by yourself. Especially since I just got you back.”

Ten nodded. "Ill be fine i promise. Ill be herw when you get back. Maybe ill even be alseep." He said as he yawned. "Its your duty to look after your pack now go." He said pushing him gently. "Maybe could you get tae or baek, i was hoping they could do a small checkup on the twins. I sense nothing is wrong but there was stress for a bit."

He nodded, kissing the omegas head and getting up from the nest. “If you do sleep, rest well. I’ll sleep with you once I get done with my duties” he said softly with a gentle smile. “Once you wake up we can get a checkup on the twins, like you said, just in case.” He took a blanket, covering Ten, “I’ll be back soon.”

Ten nodded. "Okay." He smiled. He watched taemin leave and he curled up relaxing in the nest. The clock in the wall it read 4 am. He relaxed back feeling the exhaustion finally overtake him. He fell asleep as soon as he closed his eyes.

Taemin left the room to take care of business within the pack, making sure his members were alright and healthy and everyone had what they needed. Taeyong had some cookies in the cabinet so he took them for Ten with a glass of milk. He returns to the room, quietly opening the door and smiling at the sleeping omega. He sets the cookies and milk down, crawling beside Ten and gently moving his hair out of his face, “hun~ wake up love” he said softly.

Ten gave a soft whine as he was awoken from his slumber. He looked up at taemin and smiled. "What time is it?" He said sleepily and he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. His back hurt and he whined again mentally cursing the aches of pregnancy.

“It’s only seven, but I got you your cookies with milk too. Then you can go back to resting, sorry for waking you up” he said rubbing Ten’s back, “I know it’s hard with the baby bump.”

"Somedays i feel like they kick my internal organs and spine for shits and giggles" ten said as he sat up. "You found cookies you're the best." He said face lighting up at the mention of the snack. He took a cookie for himself then pressed one to taemins lips. "You have to eat too."

He opened his mouth and took the cookie into his mouth, chewing the softness in delight. “Mmm I haven’t had them in forever, thank you love” he said picking up a cookie to feed it to Ten

Ten smiled. He took a bite of the cookie offered to him and relaxed. He had forgotten how hungry he was. "So how is the pack? Did...did Johnny doyoung and their pups make it?" He asked softly nervously.

He looked at Ten and nodded, “little Jisung was shaken up, he got burnt on his left arm but is expected to heal quickly. There pups and them made it out safe and sound as did most of our pack here now but the ones without a family I paid my respects and put them with someone who could care for them.”

Ten nodded. "Im glad they're okay inwas worried for them." He said. "Im glad to hear the pack is okay amd you sorted everything out." He added and took a sip from his glass of milk. "Why did the humans have to do that?"

“Probably because I pissed off that lady, she was the first one I saw when the fire started” he growled lowly, “i made sure she died first” he huffed in satisfaction.

Ten shivered. "Good she was so bad...." he stated. He finished his glass of milk and another cookie before laying back down. He felt the twins start kicking again and took taemins hand and placed it so he could feel.

Taemin looked over and smiled, placing both of his hands on Ten’s stomach and kissed the bump, “our precious twins are kicking” he said softly chuckling when he felt a kick on his hand. “How much longer before I can see their faces?”

"Two months till full term but taeyong said twins are notorious for coming a month early. So who knows." Ten said smiling. He winced as a small foot kicked him directly in the stomach. "Sometimes i feel you both kick for shits and giggles that hurt." Ten said softly to the twins, he knew they could hear him. They were aware of their surroundings and recognized taemins voice and would automatically start kicking when taemin spoke.

He chuckled, “quit hurting your dad little ones he’s already in enough pain” he softly spoke feeling a soft kick on his hand then it stopped. He pulled his hand away and kissed Ten’s forehead, “not to much longer dear” he smiled grabbing another cookie. “Do you want to sleep more or go see Taeyong or Baekhyun for a check up?”

"I think a checkup is in order, then you should rest have you gotten any sleep? You have dark circles under your eyes." Ten said and cupped taemins face with his hands.

He nodded and reassuringly chuckled at Tens worry, “I will rest after. Are you going back to bed after?” He asked not caring his he had dark bags from lack of sleep, it was usual for him.

Ten nodded. "Yes i feel like i could sleep through the rest of the day." He said and yawned. "I have a feeling taeyong and Baekhyun are going to recommend bed rest after all the stress that we all went through . I wouldn't be surprised if Baekhyun already told tae to sleep instead of work."

“He probably has made Taeyong take the rest of the day off, honestly he has the most stress between all of us, the man basically deals with a lot of patients every day and still manages to be okay” he said amazed how the omega could do it. “But, let’s go see whoever and they should give us a diagnosis on our babies and you” he said getting up, and helping Ten up.

Ten nodded. "Hes amazing he said hes gonna take a break when he has their baby girl only assisting with emergencies." Ten replied. "Lets go find Baekhyun."

“He needs to just let Baekhyun handle everything but, I know he’s stubborn and won’t listen” he said pulling Ten up gently, “let’s” he smiled grabbing his hand and leading them to the room they were using for medical emergencies which also had a lot of tools for both boys to use. “Baekhyun?” He a shouted peaking his head in.

Baekhyun looked up from where he was sitting measuring out herbs into tea bags. "Ten taemin! How are you? Ten how are you feeling? Are the twins alright?" 

"They were kicking but i want you to give me a check up." Ten explained. "I want to make sure they are ok."

Taemin nodded standing beside Ten, “we just want to make sure there’s nothing wrong after everything that has happened in the past few hours.” Taemin directed Ten towards the cot where Baekhyun has a fresh medical pad over it to cover any germs.

Ten sat down and Baekhyun went to get his things. "I dont have an ultrasound machine here so we are going to have to do this the old fashioned way." Baekhyun said and took his stethoscope.

Taemin nodded and sat down beside the medical table, holding Ten’s hand. “It will due for now but you will be able to tell if their healthy right? Even if we can’t see them?”

"Listening for two steady heartbeats." Baekhyun replied with a smile. "I think i saw an electric stethoscope, if you want to hear them i can hook that up for you after the checkup." Baekhyun said and put the stethoscope against Tens stomach. He moved the device around a few times. "They sound perfect, two steady strong heartbeats."

"Thats a relief, i had a feeling they were fine." Ten smiled. "And i would like to hear them." 

Baekhyun nodded and came back with something that looked like a boombox. He flicked it on and gently placed the stethoscope part to tens skin. He cranked up the volume and the sound of dual heartbeats filled the room.

He sighed in relief the twins were going to be okay, looking at Ten with a smile. As Baekhyun brought out the electric stethoscope, an omega, around their age walks in holding bags of herbs sorted out, “okay hyung! I sorted out all the things you wanted me too” he said pointing to them but looked up seeing they were in the middle of something. “Oh! Uh..sorry! I’ll come back later?” He asked.

Baekhyun looked up. "Ah Sicheng thank you. You can put them right on the table by the empty tea bags ill mix them into teas later. Ill be done in a minute." Baekhyun said with a smile. "Could you deliver the package labled Yuta to him? He's the white haired alpha who hangs off of mark." 

The omega walked over with a small smile, putting the tea bags in their designated spot and nodding, “sure would you happen to know where they are staying? I know this bunker might look small but it’s really big in my opinion” he chuckled. 

"Room 34 on the second floor." Baekhyun replied. "You cant miss it." 

"Just make sure to knock who knows what they're up to." Ten stated with a small laugh.


	19. Another Lover (YuWinMark)

##  19.Another Lover?

He nodded, “thank you, good luck on the ultrasound!” He smiled, “oh! And congratulations Taemin and Ten” he said walking out to go find Yuta, an alpha he had yet to meet.

Sicheng walked to the second floor, counting down the doors as he slowly crept up on their room. “33...34...35- oh I’m here” he said to himself, knocking promptly as Baekhyun had instructed him too. The boy wore all white to signify he was medical assistant, and his hair was black and all curled up. 

Ten thanked him and they went back to listening to the tiny heartbeats before Baekhyun turned the machine off. 

Meanwhile Mark and Yuta were in their bed watching television when there was a knock on the door. "I got it." Yuta said and slid off the bed and padded to the door. He opened it, first he saw how beautiful the omega was ans second his alpha immediately felt connected. It wasnt uncommon for an alpha tonhave more than one mate but this surprised him.

Sicheng stood patiently hearing footsteps come close and eventually a white haired alpha, Yuta answered the door. He looked up and blushed lightly, immediately feeling nervous in the presence of the man. “W-wow um...You have mail, Yuta right?” He asked holding out an envelope for him. “Baekhyun told me to deliver this to you” he said quietly looking down.

"Oh uh thanks its my sleeping tea. I had trouble sleeping the past few nights so...Baekhyun set he up with something that can help." Yuta said he took the small pacakage his eyes not leaving The others form. "I dont think we've met whats your name?" He asked softly.

“Ah I see..” he said looking up, “I’m Sicheng, a medical trainee for Baekhyun. It’s nice to meet you Yuta” he said with a small respectful bow. He felt small under his gaze, Yuta’s eyes never leaving his form. “Uh if you’ll excuse me I must be going, I’m helping out with the emergency patients. If you ever need me my room is actually just down the hall...room 25” he said backing up from the door. 

Mark got up and came to the door, raising a brow, “oh...Sicheng? Your here? Has Baekhyun have you running errands?” He asked and the boy smiled and nodded.

"Hi mark! Yeah i was helping him sort out herbs today, and then he wanted me to deliver sleeping tea to yuta. i guess next hes going to have me help him prepare teas." Sicheng said with a smile. "Hes teaching me alot im glad hes such a good teacher. Him and taeyong too! I should go now! It was nice seeing you again Mark. And it was nice meeting you Yuta." He gave a small bow before he hurried off.

Mark smiled and waved, “bye!” He shouted watching the omega leave. “Isn’t he so cute~ Baekhyun says he’s surprised Sicheng doesn’t have a mate yet, I would totally mate him if I weren’t omega” he said looking at Yuta who was completely in a daze, “hey! Are you even listening?” He asked.

Yuta shook his head and blinked. He looked at Mark. "What? Oh um. Yeah i was listening." Yuta said ans scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "He has a mate he just doesnt know it." Yuta stated.

Mark looked a little surprised, “oh right..but it’s not like he’s met him right? Unless you know who it is?” He asked looking up and pulling them both back into the room.

"You're gonna think im absolutely crazy." Yuta stated as Mark dragged him back into their bedroom. He sat down on the bed and pulled mark close to him.

Mark looked at him laughing nervously, “why what are you thinking?” He asked wrapping his arms around Yuta, “are those sleeping pills getting to you?” He asked feeling for a temperature.

Yuta pouted at him. "No im saying as soon as i opened that door it was like i saw you for the first time all over again.....you...you know its not uncomon for an alpha to have more than one mate...."

Mark paused and removed his hand slowly, “oh...I see what your saying” he said quietly, “you really think Sicheng is your mate also?” He asked biting his lip, “it’s possible, but...that’s so sudden how do you know?” He asked.

"I just know. My wolf knew. Just like i knew when i saw you in the wooded clearing?" Yuta said. He cupped Mark's cheek. "You know i wont stop loving you right?" He said and kissed his nose.

He nodded his head giggling softly, “I know~” he smiled. “You think he’s he’s gonna know eventually, you should really try to be around him, the kid gets used to people that are close. He’s basically Baekhyun’s and Taeyong’s son since they all work together so much.”

"Okay. I can do that tomorrow." Yuta replied and gently pulled mark to lay down on the bed with him. "Would you be okay with another person in the relationship?" He asked.

He nods, “it will definitely take some getting used to but I will be just fine with it” he said kissing Yutas cheek,

Yuta nodded. "Okay." He said brightly. His alpha was so happy at this news and was excited to talk to winwin the next day.

“For now let’s continue watching our movie, it’s almost over and then I’ll be ready to sleep” Mark chuckled snuggling close to Yuta. 

****

Meanwhile, Taemin was carrying back Ten to the alphas den, setting him down in their nest and snuggling close. “Ugh it feels so nice to finally lay down, I could fall asleep anytime” he yawned.

"Then go to sleep you need it youve hardly slept." Ten said softly and kissed his head. He snuggled into him. "I'll rest a bit then i want to set up the baby things." He said.

Taemin nodded, “we can set up the baby things after but for now, sleep. I won’t go to sleep unless I know your okay so I’ll be beside you until you do” he said pulling the boy close.

Ten nodded. He laid on his side his back to Taemin's chest (because ot was impossible to cuddle the other way because of his huge belly). He felt his lovers arm wrap around him and gently rest on the top of his stomach. They fell asleep like this.

The next time Ten woke up it was around 11:30 in the morning and his chest hurt. Not like a painful hurt it was just sore. He recognized the feeling all to well and wiggled out of taemins arms and made his way to the baby things. His face fell as he realized they had left the nursuing pump at the house. "shit." He mumbled.

Taemin slowly woke up hearing the curse word slip from his mouth, “Ten?” He asked in a raspy voice, just then waking up and looking at Ten by the baby stuff, “what’s the matter?” He said getting up and coming over to Ten.

"We left the nursing pump at home and....i started.." ten now embarrassed, covered up the damp patches of his shirt. His pecs were slightly swollen and he knew they'd get a bit bigger over the next few weeks. "And my chest is sore because of the pressure.." He said hiding his face.

He moved his hands, “it’s okay, let’s go see Baekhyun again I’m sure he will know what to do okay” he said gently being careful not to embarrass the other.

"I could become a wet nurse since we dont have a pump." Ten shrugged and slowly got to his feet. "I hate to bother Baekhyun again."

He shrugged, “if that’s something you want to do. Baekhyun could do something until I go out in the town again to buy another pump” he said helping Ten stand.

"I mean it would be a help to some parents i know that. Just until our pups arrive. I dont want you going into town. Not after what happened last night i dont want you getting captured or worse i want you to stay right here." Ten said. He didnt want taemin to go anywhere until they had given the incident time to settle down especially in the human world. He had a feeling any strangers to town would be watched carefully and maybe even followed.

He sighed and nodded, “as careful as I would be in town, I’ll promise not to go. Just until things have time to settle down” he said softly. He wanted to reassure and tell Ten he’d be okay but didn’t want to argue and put anymore un-needed emotion on the other.

Ten nodded and sighed. "I'm sorry if ik being clingy i just cant bear to lose you at all taem." He said as they walked out of their room.

He followed Ten, “wait- where are you going. You can’t just say that then leave, your not going to lose me and Your not being clingy don’t EVER think that okay?”

"We're going to Baekhyun thats why im taking you out of the room." Ten said. He stopped and looked up at Taemin and kissed his cheek.

“Oh-“ he deadpanned, “right I forgot were going to see him...sorry” he said quietly with a soft smile as Ten kissed his cheek.


	20. Welcome to the World

##  20.Welcome to the World

1 month later

* * *

A month went by and Ten felt like he was goint to burst at any second. For the past week he had beem getting false contractions. Baekhyun said ot was completely normal it was just Ten's body getting ready for the twins.

So far life was going well in the bunker everyone was getting along and yuta had found another mate. The three were so cute. Today Ten Mark and Sicheng were in the main hall talking over tea. Thats when ten felt his water break. "S-shit i think its too early." Ten said eyes wide. His pants were soaked. "Someone get taemin its time."

Mark and Sicheng looked at each other, “you get Taemin and I’ll get Ten to Baekhyun” Sicheng said immediately standing and aiding to Ten, “alright breathe in and out, we’re going to stand and get you to a safer place to have a baby” he said basically lifting Ten and rushing them to a room with medical supplies.

Mark ran down the hallway, “Taemin!” He said in panic, “it’s Ten h-he!” Taemin stopped him and diffused the situation.

“Ten is what?” He said calmly at first. “He’s in labor” Mark said making him stand and quickly rush out of the room.

“where?” He asked running emergency rooms checking each one.

“61!” Mark yelled and Taemin was greeted with Ten going through contractions while Sicheng and Baekhyun were aiding and helping him push. He quickly went to Ten’s side, “just breathe okay? Push and our babies will be out soon” he said gently seeing Ten in such a state.

Ten looked up at him. "Its about time you came." He snapped. 

"He might start talking trash just ignore it he wont mean it labor pains bring out the worst sayings." Baekhyun said quickly. 

"Here drink this it should help with the pain." Sicheng said holding a cup to tens lips. Ten drank the liquid and made a face. 

"Thats nasty." He said sticking out his tongue. Another contraction hit and he was using both hands to grip onto taemin. "I fucking hate you why did you put these in me!?" He growled

Taemin was taken back at Ten’s attitude to him coming in the room but quickly dismissed the sudden commentary and nodded at Baekhyun. 

Sicheng gave him pain reliever as another contraction passed, feeling the grip on his hand become 2x harder along with his other hand having a death grip. He pushed Ten down gently and stood up, “you don’t hate me your just in a lot of pain” he commented as the contraction went on and he tried his best to support Ten, even in his irritated state.

Ten pushed hard. The pain had eased up after a good 15 minutes. He was scared what if nothing went right again? He held onto Taemin tighter and tried to ground himself. "I-i love you." He said softly. Another contraction and he pushed hard and screamed he felt the first baby be eased out by gentle hands. Tiny cries filled the room along with the scent of kiwi. 

"Its a boy.." Baekhyun grinned quickly cleaning the infant up and wrapping him in a blue blanket. He gently handed the baby to Ten. 

The rest of the world falls silent as Ten takes his baby into his arms, as he admires the little pink face of his first baby boy. He made that, taemin made that. “Hi, baby. You’re finally here with me—” his voice wavers as tears spill over his cheeks—“I’ve waited for you for a really heckin’ long time, kid.” He chuckles wetly and presses his nose and lips to his baby’s head. 

The pup, sensing his mother, enveloped in the scent of lilac though he knows not what a lilac is or what anything is in this moment, he knows he is safe and loved in the embrace of his flesh and blood, in the arms of his momma.

Fifteen minutes had past and nothing. He had thought it was going to be a repeat of Ten’s first birth, holding his hand tightly, “I love you too, your doing so great” he softly spoke kissing his head as another contraction came, this time Ten being able to push out their first baby, the scent of kiwi rapidly filling the room.

Taemin looked at the precious baby as Baekhyun cleaned him up and handed the small boy to Ten. It felt like the world was quiet and the only thing was him, Ten and the baby. Their first baby boy.

He smiles as the baby finds comfort in Ten’s arms, scenting him out as his mother. “He’s handsome” he softly said smiling as their baby boy smiles and giggles at Ten.

"He looks like you." Ten said softly and gently touched the infants cheek with a finger. "I cant believe he smells like fruit." Ten added with a small laugh then winced. "Hey you wanna hold him while i birth the next one?" Ten asked softly. He could feel this next baby would not wait.

Taemin smiled and nodded, taking the baby boy from Ten in which a happy giggle came from the boy. “Hello” he said happily with a chuckle kissing the baby’s head softly. He looked up at Ten seeing them start the birth of their second boy.

This birth was quicker than the first and within 10 minutes their second child was born. Sicheng cleaned up this child and handed him to Ten who immediately embraced the child and held him close. "Welcome to the world kid." He said softly. 

Baekhyun helped with the afterbirth and then cleaned ten up. "You're good to head back to your rooms now i bet you want to be in your nest." Baekhyun said softly and ten nodded. He was exhausted and would like nothing better than to sleep in his bed with the twins and taemin.

“Thank you Baekhyun” he said softly greeting his second baby boy into the new world. “Let’s get them back to the room” he told Ten helping him sit up with the baby and stand, wanting them to get back to their room quickly and into the nest.

Ten wobbled slightly and Baekhyun walked with them back to the room making sure Ten got into the nest okay. He left some pain relievers on the bedside table before leaving. Ten was already sitting up and putting their oldest in a diaper and blue onesie. He had a grey onesie set out for their youngest. "We need to name them." He said softly as he gently placed their oldest on a pile of the softer furs that were arranged in their own little nest.

Taemin held one baby as Ten held the other, Baekhyun followed them back to their room to make sure they made it back safe. Then he left for them to adjust with their little ones. He smiled as Ten wrapped them onesies as he watched from behind. He nodded, “your right, I really like the names you came up with, they look what you wanted to name them” he chuckled, helping Ten put them in the nest of piled furs.

Ten smiled. He looked at their youngest who had a head of blonde almost white fuzz on his head. "We should name him Xiaojun and the older hendery. Xiaojun and hendery, our beautiful baby boys."

He smiled, “our handsome baby boys, Xiaojun and Hendery.” Taemin kissed Ten’s head, “and my beautiful mate” he said, pulling away and running his fingers through Tens hair. “You're alright, right? No extra pain?” He asked softly.

"Whatever winwin made me drink i feel no pain. But ill probably be hurting in the morning. You try birthing twins." Ten said softly. "I didn't hurt you right? I squeezed your hand hard."

He shook his head, “no baby. You were in a lot of pain and I’ve had worse. But you did say things you probably didn’t mean, a little funny if I’m going to be honest.” Taemin kissed his cheek softly.

"Oh gods what did i say everything was a blurr from the pain at the beginning." Ten asked. He looked down at their sleeping pups with awe. He couldnt beleive they were here.

He laughed quietly, “nothing to terrible just angry words about why I put these two in you” he snorted trying to hide his laughs. “Baekhyun told me just to ignore you” he said looking down at their pups, “but I’m so glad we had these two angles” he smiled grabbing Tens hand and intertwining their fingers.

Ten groaned. "Ah im sorry for talking bad." He said and looked at their hands with a smile. He looked at their babies. "Im glad we had them too. So Baekhyun said theyre non identical twins since i had two afterbirths. Not one. So it will be easy to tell them apart. And we know xiaojun inherited the white hair from my wolf."

Taemin shook his head, “don’t worry, you were just speaking out of anger” he smiled. “Even if they aren’t identical, their twins. Plus Xiaojun has your wolfs hair and baby Hendery has my wolfs hair. They definitely are our kids” he chuckled.

Ten nodded. "I can't wait to see them shift for the first time." Ten said and smiled. He looked at taemin. "I cant wait to see them grow up im so happy we had them. I love you taem i love them."

He nodded as well. “I wonder what their wolf form will look like, hopefully similar to ours if anything but they will be handsome nonetheless” he smiled. “As their parents I’m happy we had them and are going to watch these boys grow up, I love you too Ten, and our newborns” he said kissing the omegas head then both of the boys that were sound asleep.

Ten smiled and leaned against taemin's chest. "Im going to sleep...im exhausted." He said and yawned. He pulled away and curled up around the twins.

“Okay sleep well, if you need me I’ll be right here” he said adjusting around in the nest and did the same as Ten, wrapping his body around the twins.

  
  


#  THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to say thank you so much to all of you readers who have stayed with the story from beginning to end. thank you for your amazing comments and support! it made me happy to see the comments and made me want to keep posting every update day! I love u guys! please stay tuned for more stories!

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact:
> 
> lilacs are frequently considered a harbinger of spring, with the time of their bloom signaling whether spring will be early or late.
> 
> In the language of flowers, purple lilacs symbolize the first emotions of love, while white lilacs represent youthful innocence.
> 
> this is why i made ten a white wolf who smells of lilacs


End file.
